PRWA: Summer Breakout
by psav2005
Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. NEW Chapter 25: Three on one handicap match & Chapter 26: wrap up
1. Mack vs Rose

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 1: Mack vs. Rose**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for the new PRWA story, story six in my seven story PRWA series, as its time for PRWA Summer Breakout. Just a heads up before I get started, for this story we are jumping from February (when Falcon's Fury took place) to June. Now usually in the first chapter of these stories I set up the story, and then have intros for the first match. This time around however will be different, as we will have a match this first chapter (as you can see from the chapter name, it will be a short match, and I'll explain why it's Mack vs. Rose as well). As in this chapter will be the first interview of the night, along with the intros for match two, along with all the other first chapter stuff I have (like promo video and stuff like that). Alright I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Video Preview_

_This is Cancun, Mexico. It is a place commonly known as paradise. But today there will be trouble in paradise, as the PRWA invades Cancun, and the road to RangerMania 2 in Cincinnati begins. As the matches for RangerMania 2 continue to be set up, tonight is your RangerMania 2 preview, as different PRWA superstars will team up in previews of their separate matches that will take place at RangerMania. So grab your swimsuits, sunglasses, sun tan lotion, and a nice cold beverage, because summer is here, and the PRWA is here to break summer out. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon, Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico._

It's the PRWA's first ever outdoor event, and the crowd that has gathered at the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun is going nuts on the beautiful day. Since it is an outdoor event the set up is very unique. For the stages, one of the buildings in the resort that is being used for the locker room is the main part of the stage where the stars will come out. On each side of the building is a screen encased in wood that makes it look tropical, that is surrounded by palm trees. Above the door of the building is a giant piece of wood that has PRWA Summer Breakout written on it with red paint. Because the event is outside there is no entrance ramp, instead it is just an entrance aisle. There is actually a pool between the stage and ring, so the aisle crosses the pool, as there is a walkway set up in the middle of the pool for the stars to cross, with members of the crowd in the pool watching the event. After crossing the pool the aisle leads to the ring, and like the screens, wood is used for the ring barriers to give it a tropical feel as well.

As the crowd begins to calm down "Papercut" by Linkin Park starts to play as the boos begin for the first time tonight.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is your PRWA Summer Breakout opening contest, introducing first, from San Angeles, California, he is the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, MACK HARTFORD," announced Mr. Kennedy.

At Falcon's Fury Mack debuted, and like his OO teammates was over, as they even stopped a GRE attack during the main event. Mack would then go on a two month winning streak. Then at the April pay-per-view, Eye of the Storm, in Houston, Texas Mack faced Nick in a Falcon's Fury rematch. During the match Mack attempted a shooting star press, but he missed, landing badly on his neck and sustaining a concession in what would be his first defeat. Instead of staying out of the ring and recovering, like his girlfriend Rose wanted, Mack continued to wrestle, and went on a losing streak. Then at the May pay-per-view May Madness in Worcester, Massachusetts Mack and Rose lost a match to Nick and Maddie, and after the match Mack berated Rose, blaming her for the loss. Ever since then Mack has been making Rose's life a loving hell, intentionally costing her matches, and treating her poorly, and then having Mr. Savitt set up this match for tonight. So that is why Mack is being booed.

Mack made his way to the ring jawing at the crowd as he entered the ring and awaited his girlfriend.

"So Bright" by Superchick started to play.

"And introducing his opponents, from San Angeles, California, she is the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger, ROSE ORTIZ," announced Mr. Kennedy as a very nervous and scared Rose made her way to the ring, an evil smile on Mack's face the entire time.

The Operation Overdrive theme then started to play.

"And introducing the special guest referee for this contest, from San Angeles, California, ANDER HARTFORD," announced Mr. Kennedy. After suggesting the match to Mr. Savitt, the new bad, evil, Mr. McMahon wannabe that Mr. Savitt was, decided it would be a grand idea if Mack's father Andrew were the referee for the contest. Andrew did not have a happy look on his face as he made his way to the ring.

Once Andrew entered the ring he reluctantly went over the rules of the match and called for the bell.

As soon as the bell rung Mack screamed at Rose to lay down on the mat. Rose just stood there scared as Mack yelled at her. Meanwhile Andrew was telling Rose that she didn't have to, while also trying to get his son to think straight about this. All Andrew got out of Mack was a shut up day. Mack then grabbed Rose by her hair and screamed in her face to lay down. It looked like Rose was about to cry as she finally lay down on the mat. Mack then covered Rose and Andrew reluctantly counted the pin that is until Mack stopped the pin himself and grabbed Rose by her hair and lifted her up. Rose was now in tears as Andrew screamed at Mack, only to receive a slap in the face from his son. Mack was then about to hit Rose with his Mack Attack finisher when Andrew clotheslined Mack to the ground. Andrew then lifted up Mack and hit his son with his own Mack Attack, spinning spinesbuster, finisher. Andrew then locked Mack in his standing camel clutch submission finisher, the Billion Dollar Seat. While locked in the hold Rose slapped Mack right across the face three times. Andrew then released the hold and whispered something to Rose that got her to smile. Rose then lifted up Mack and hit her reverse DDT finisher, the Thorn of a Rose, on Mack. Rose then covered Mack as Andrew counted a fast one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ROSE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Andrew gave Rose a big hug and then rose her on in victory as the crowd cheered. The celebration would continue until "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva started playing as the boos returned thanks to the presence of one Mr. Savitt.

"Andrew Hartford, may I just ask what the hell are you doing? Your job was to be the referee for this match, you were not to attack the participants, lock them in your finisher, or whisper plans to them. Who the hell do you think you are, you can't just make up you own refereeing rules, if that was the case I would have no refs because they would have too many crazy rules. Because of these actions, plus your count being fast, I am reversing your decision and awarding this contest to Mack," announced Mr. Savitt as the crowd booed. "Mr. Kennedy please announce the new decision," Mr. Savitt asked him.

"The winner of this contest, MACK," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed.

"Now Andrew I have decided that in light of this situation between you and your son, you two will meet next month at RangerMania 2, and not only that, but Rose dear, you will be the special guest referee," Mr. Savitt announced as he headed backstage.

Rose and Andrew did not look a bit happy over announcement. As the two attempted to leave the ring though Andrew attacked his father from behind, and then hit him with the Mack Attack. Mack then grabbed Rose by the wrist and forced her to leave with him.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and with me right now is a team that could be considered the hottest in the PRWA, Queen Bansherra and Diabolico. You two have been on a roll since defeating Ninjor and Dulcea at Falcon's Fury back in February. In March at All In in Atlantic City you defeated the Phantom Ranger and Dimitria, in April at Eye of the Storm in Houston you defeated Princess Shayla and Merrick, and last month at May Madness in Worcester you defeated Leanbow and Udonna. Now tonight you next "targets" as you call them are Cruger and Kat Manx."

"As you can see Randy, in are targets we have been taking out leaders, or powerful beings on several of the different Power Ranger teams, and next on our list just happens to be SPD and Cruger and Kat. This will be a different battle then the others have been because neither of the targets have magical powers as those on the other teams did, so we don't have to consider that fact. Both of our targets are good fighters, the best we have faced, but we are still better, and after tonight, SPD gets checked off the list," said Bansherra.

"After SPD is checked off the list, and we look towards RangerMania 2, all I can say is Lightspeed be prepared," said Diabolico.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Fuel" by Metallica is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a ten person mixed tag team contest. Introducing first, KAMDOR AND MIRATRIX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the duo made their way to the ring. Once in the ring they awaited their partners.

"Master of Puppets" by Metallica then started to play.

"And introducing their partners, from The Underworld, MORTICON, THE MASTER, AND IMPERIOUS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the three made their way to the ring and meet with their partners.

"One at the Time" by Flash Kahan started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Briarwood, California, he is one half of the Golden Duo, and the Mystic Force Solaris Knight, DAGGERON," announced Mr. Kennedy as he made his way down the aisle, stopping at the end of the aisle to await his partners.

The Operation Overdrive theme then started playing again.

"Introducing his partners, from San Angeles, California, the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger DAX LO, and the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger WILL ATON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two teammates headed to the ring and meet with Daggeron.

"Fighter" by Christina Aguilera then started to play.

"And introducing their partners, from Briarwood, California, NIKKI AND LEELEE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ladies made their way to the ring. Once the five were together they entered the ring as their opponents left it. This would be a preview of two RangerMania matches, as Dax and Will will be facing Kamdor and Miratrix, while Daggeron, Nikki, and LeeLee will be facing Morticon, The Master, and Imperious.

Once all ten were in the ring the referee would over the rules of the match. Ladies would be starting things off as Miratrix and LeeLee would be the two beginning the match as the referee called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will feature the ten person tag team match, an interview with Ivan Ooze, and the intros for Kat/Cruger vs. Bansherra/Diabolico. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	2. Ten Person Tag Team Match

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 2: Kamdor, The Master, Imperious, Morticon, & Miratrix vs. Daggeron, Will, Dax, Nikki, & LeeLee**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 2 of Summer Breakout, and a huge ten person tag team match, as the villain team of The Master, Kamdor, Morticon, Miratrix and Imperious battle Rangers Daggeron, Will, and Dax, who are teaming with LeeLee and Nikki. Now this is a mixed ten person tag match, so anyone will be able to fight anyone in this contest. The match is also a preview of two RangerMania 2, as at RM 2 Kamdor and Miratrix will face Will and Dax, while Daggeron, Nikki, and LeeLee will team up against The Master, Morticon, and Imperious. Which team will be able to gain the upper hand going into their RM 2 matches? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Miratrix and LeeLee circled each other before locking up. Miratrix was able to get LeeLee into a headlock. Miratrix then whipped LeeLee into the ropes, and when LeeLee bounced back Miratrix sent her to the mat with a dropkick. Miratrix then rolled LeeLee onto her side and delivered a swift kick to the midsection of LeeLee. Miratrix then jumped up and dropped her knee into the side of LeeLee. Miratrix then started to lift LeeLee up but LeeLee was able to deliver an elbow to the midsection and follow it up with jawbreaker. LeeLee then lifted Miratrix up, bounced off the ropes, did a handstand, and locked in a neck scissors, and followed it up with a heel kick to Miratrix's head. Miratrix did like this one bit, so before LeeLee could complete the handstand Miratrix grabbed her legs, only to have LeeLee take Miratrix to the mat with a hurricanrana. LeeLee then tagged her mother Nikki into the match. Nikki entered the match by bouncing off the ropes and delivering a leg drop to Miratrix. Nikki then went for a standing moonsault, but Miratrix got her knees up, driving them into the midsection of Nikki. Miratrix was now back up and she delivered repeated kicks to the midsection of Nikki before locking in a body scissors. Nikki was able to fight her way towards the ropes, but before she could get to them Miratrix broke the hold. Miratrix then tagged Kamdor into the match. Kamdor entered the match and picked Nikki up by the hair and forced her against the ropes. Kamdor then delivered a series of knife edge chops Nikki. Kamdor then went for one final knife edge chop, but Nikki was able to move as Kamdor's momentum took him over the top rope and out of the ring.

Once Kamdor was back up he was immediately meet by Nikki's feet as she hit him with a baseball slide. Nikki then waited until Kamdor was back up, and when he was she jumped over the top rope, but Kamdor was able to catch her. Kamdor then took Nikki over to the wooden ring barrier and drove her back into it and then delivered a powerslam, driving Nikki into the matted ground. Though the mats were around ringside, it was just as painful and possibly even more painful being driven into them then normally, as the mats were covering cement sidewalks this time instead of the floor of an indoor arena. Kamdor then picked up Nikki and locked her in a bear hug and proceeded to drive her back into the side of the ring. Kamdor released the bear hug and proceeded to grab some sand from where the crowd was standing to watch. Once Kamdor had a handful he was ready to do something with it, but Nikki prevented that as she kicked Kamdor in the face, sending the sand into his eyes. Kamdor was now blinded as Nikki tripped him, sending him face first into the side of the ring. Nikki then tossed Kamdor back into the ring and locked in her bridging reverse STF finisher, the Bat Wings. As soon as she had the move locked in in came Kamdor's partners to break it up, only to have Nikki's partners enter and clear the ring of them. Nikki then tagged Will into the match. Will and Kamdor had been battle in the battlefield, and that carried to the ring. Will was stalking Kamdor, who was trying to get away. Kamdor got to his corner but his partners were no where to be found. Will then caught Kamdor by surprise as he dropkicked Kamdor's back, sending him into the corner. Will then hit a neckbreaker on Kamdor when he bounced back. Will then hit Kamdor with his chokeslam/backbreaker/knee to the head combo finisher, The Theft. Will covered Kamdor but in came Kamdor's teammates to break it up. All hell then broke loose between the teams, and with the ref occupied Kamdor hit a low blow on Will and hit his lifting side slam finisher, the Crystal Prison.

Kamdor was all set to pin Will, until he got involved with the team melee, and he actually got clotheslined by mistake by his own partner Morticon. Once the ref was finally able to separate everyone, Will tagged in Dax while Kamdor tagged in The Master. The two went to lock up but Dax was able to fake out The Master, get behind him and delivered a German suplex. Dax then lifted up Master and hit a spinning side belly to belly suplex. Dax then lifted The Master up into a vertical suplex, but then brought him back down into a reverse piledriver, delivering the piledriver, hitting a move known as the vertical suplex piledriver or screwdriver. Dax covered The Master but The Master kicked out at two. Dax then picked up him, kicked him in the gut, and went for his finisher, but The Master was able to grab Dax by the throat, and then delivered a belly to back suplex on Dax. The Master then grabbed Dax and placed him on his shoulder and attempted his finisher, only to have Dax fight off Master's shoulder. When The Master turned around Dax again kicked The Master in the gut and tired his finisher, but The Master blocked the attempt and hit a spinebuster. The Master then tagged Morticon into the match. Morticon entered the match and delivered a thunderous clothesline to Dax. Morticon then picked up Dax and delivered clubbing blows to the head and neck of Dax, sending the Operation Overdrive Blue Ranger to his knees. Morticon then locked in his vice grip submission finisher, the Underworld Claw, which was basically using his hands as a claw to crush his opponents head. Dax was fighting as hard as he could, but the move takes a lot out of a person. Just when it looked like Dax would pass out his other teammates entered the match to break the hold. Morticon didn't back down though, as the massive villain delivered a series of double clotheslines, sending Dax's teammates out of the ring. Miratrix and The Master then entered the ring and each hit Dax with their finisher, Miratrix hitting her springboard bulldog, The Trix, and The Master hitting his running powerslam, The Masterful Finish. Morticon then covered Dax, but no one saw LeeLee place Dax's leg on the bottom rope, and all the ref saw was the foot on the rope as he stopped the count.

Morticon was beyond pissed about this as he argued with the referee about what happened. This arguing would cost him as when he turned around Dax was back up; he kicked Morticon in the gut, and finally hit his jumping legdrop finisher, The D.A.X. Dax was set to cover Morticon, but he saw the others ready to break things up, so he changed his plan and tagged Daggeron into the match. Daggeron entered the match, went to the top rope, and hit a top rope stomp on the big man. Daggeron then lifted up Morticon and leaned him against the ropes, and actually locked the big villain's arms in the ropes. Morticon was stuck in the ropes as Daggeron was able to land some uncontested shots that is until Morticon was able to kick Daggeron away and free himself from the ropes. Morticon then went over to Daggeron and locked in the Underworld Claw that is until Daggeron showed his amazing strength and lifted up Morticon and dropped him with a back suplex. Daggeron the attempts his finisher, but he is unable to get Morticon up, and Morticon uses that to his advantage as he delivers a head chop to Daggeron. Morticon then tags Imperious into the match. Imperious enters the match and immediately attempts his finisher, only to have Daggeron reverse the attempt and hit his pumphandle slam finisher, the Solaris Slam. Daggeron pins Imperious, but Imperious is the one to get his foot on the rope this time around. Daggeron then attempts the move again, but Imperious reverses the attempt and uses a step up kick to send Daggeron to the mat. Imperious then goes to the top rope, but he takes too much time and Daggeron is able to get up and cause Imperious to loose his balance, as he is now seated on the top rope. Unseen by Daggeron though is that Kamdor hits Imperious' back to tag himself in. Daggeron then heads to the top rope and hits a superplex on Imperious, but when he is back up he turns right into the Crystal Prison from Kamdor. Instead of going for the pin Kamdor attempts the Crystal Prison again, only to have Daggeron escape it and tag LeeLee into the match. Kamdor then attempts the Crystal Prison on LeeLee, only to have LeeLee reverse it and hit her springboard tornado DDT finisher, the Double L. LeeLee pins Kamdor, but again all hell breaks loose as the ten are all in the ring after Kamdor's partners break up the pin. The ref was having trouble getting things back to normal, but luckily the participants did that as they were soon outside, except for LeeLee and Kamdor, along with Imperious, who seemed to go undetected to everyone, including LeeLee. Imperious remained in the corner and when LeeLee turned in his direction Imperious stunned her with an unexpected spear. Imperious then hit his full nelson bomb finisher, the ImperBomb on LeeLee, and then placed Kamdor on top of LeeLee. Imperious left the ring to help prevent LeeLee's partners from breaking up the pin as the ref counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, KAMDOR, IMPERIOUS, MIRATRIX, THE MASTER AND MORTICON," announced Mr. Kennedy As soon as the announcement was heard the good guys headed to the ring while Imperious and Miratrix pulled Kamdor out of the ring. The four others checked on LeeLee as the villains made there way up the ramp, smiling and satisfied with the outcome, as Imperious and Kamdor received the accolades from their teammates.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me right now is Ivan Ooze. Ivan this past week on PRWA Weekly is was announced by Mr. Savitt that at RangerMania you will face Master Vile and Lord Zedd in a triple threat match, and that your tune up match here tonight would be a handicap match against Gruum and Broodwing."

"You see Jason I am used to being outnumbered it situations, and still coming out on top, I mean look what I did to Rita and Zedd outnumbered, and looked what I almost did to the Power Rangers, I mean I had some help against the Power Rangers, but they were all idiots, so it was basically me vs. those six brats. Now onto tonight, as I said I thrive in these types of situations, and tonight will be no different. Gruum and Broodwing say they are on the same page, but I know they are not, I have never seen those two actually on the same page, and as always I will pray on the weakness of my opponents. Those two have greedy souls, and I will expose them tonight, as they will attempt to defeat me, but I will use their greed against them. In a sense it'll be their greed that defeats them, yet I'll take all the credit. As you know Jason I usually tell my opponents welcome to my nightmare, but tonight I tell Gruum and Broodwing WELCOME TO YOUR OWN NIGHTMARE."

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Hells Bells" by AC/DC is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a mixed tag team contest scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing The Demons and being accompanied to the ring by Vypra, from the Skull Cavern, QUEEN BANSHERRA AND DIABOLICO," announced Mr. Kennedy as The Demons made their way to the ring, looking to cross off another team on their list of destruction.

The Power Rangers SPD theme then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first from the planet Sirius ANUBIS "DOOGIE" CRUGER. And his tag team partner, from Newtech City DR. KAT MANX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two made their way to the ring.

Once the two teams were in the ring the ref went over the rules of the match. Cruger and Diabolico would be starting things off as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will feature Bansherra and Diabolico vs. Cruger and Kat Manx, an interview with the Wild Force females Alyssa and Taylor, and the intros for Broodwing and Gruum vs. Ivan Ooze. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	3. Cruger & Kat vs Diabolico & Bansherra

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 3: Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx vs. Diabolico and Queen Bansherra**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 3 of Summer Breakout and mixed tag team action as Queen Bansherra and Diabolico battle Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx. Ever since Fan's Choice back in January of 07 Bansherra and Diabolico have been on absolute tear, taking out some of the top powers on the side of good, and their next targets are SPD's Kat Manx and Doggie Cruger. The duo has also given forewarning to those involved with Lightspeed Rescue, that their next. Will The Demon's check another name off their list, or will they be caught looking ahead to their next victims, allowing Cruger and Manx to come in and steal the victory? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Cruger and Diabolico were locked up. Cruger was able to get Diabolico into a headlock. Diabolico though was able to force Cruger off of him and send him into the ropes. Cruger bounced off the ropes and when he came back Diabolico was waiting with a clothesline, so Cruger was able to duck this clothesline, bounce off the opposite set of ropes, and when he bounced back again he took Diabolico to the mat with a flying forearm shot. Cruger then grabbed hold of Diabolico's left arm and began to stomp down on his shoulder. Cruger then released the arm, bounced off the ropes and dropped his knee across the left shoulder of Diabolico. Cruger then lifted Diabolico onto his shoulder and drove Diabolico's shoulder into his thigh with a shoulderbreaker. Cruger then went to twist the arm of Diabolico to apply more pressure to the shoulder, but Diabolico was able to break up this attempt after a kick to the back and a kick to the midsection of Cruger. Diabolico then took Cruger's head and locked in and Dragon sleeper, but instead of keeping it locked in Diabolico dropped Cruger's back across his leg. Diabolico was stilling feeling the pain from his shoulder getting worked on as he rotated his arm and tagged Bansherra into the match. Bansherra entered the match and delivered a pair of swift kicks to the midsection of Cruger. Bansherra then lifted up Doggie and hit him with a lifting reverse DDT. Bansherra covered Cruger but was only able to get a one count. Bansherra then lifted Cruger up and attempted a scoop slam, but Cruger was able to fight out of it, lift Bansherra up and deliver a falling powerslam. Cruger then lifted up Bansherra and locked in his Torture Rack finisher. Diabolico tried to interference but all that got him was a kick to the fact from Cruger. However the interference allowed Bansherra to get close enough to the ropes to grab them, causing Cruger to break the hold. He then tagged Kat Manx into the match.

Kat entered the match, lifted up Bansherra and delivered a scoop slam. Kat then ran to the middle rope and Chris Jericho style bounced off it and delivered a springboard moonsault to Bansherra. Kat covered Bansherra but she kicked out before three. Kat then started to lift Bansherra but Bansherra delivered a head butt Kat and followed it up with a jawbreaker. Bansherra then lifted up Kat and locked her in a full nelson. While Bansherra had good grip it seemed as if Kat would just not weaken, so Bansherra turned the move into a full nelson facebuster, sending Kat to the mat. Bansherra then sat Kat up and locked in a sleeper. Bansherra was finally getting Kat weak as the ref raised her arm up twice and it went down. The ref did this a third time but the arm didn't go down as Kat started to fight back. Kat was able to get back to her feet and deliver an elbow to the midsection of Bansherra, but the Demon Queen countered this with a knee to the back and following that up with a falling sleeper slam. Bansherra then lifted up Kat and sent her into the ropes. Bansherra then bounced off another set of ropes and looked for her finisher, but Kat was able to duck out of the way. Kat then turned Bansherra around and delivered a jawbreaker, following that up with a set up kick that sent Bansherra to the mat. Kat then lifted up Bansherra and hit her shoulder neckbreaker finisher, the Kat's Claws. Kat covered Bansherra but Diabolico broke up the pin. Kat then tagged Doggie back into the match. Cruger reentered the match and immediately locked the Torture Rack back in. Before Diabolico had a chance to break it up Cruger changed the move into a Torture Rack slam, sending Bansherra to the mat. Cruger covered Bansherra but she kicked out at two.

Cruger then lifted Bansherra up and whipped her into a corner. Cruger then charged and delivered a corner body splash to Bansherra. Cruger then backed up and drove his shoulder into the midsection of Bansherra numerous times. Cruger then grabbed hold of Bansherra's head and bulldogged her out of the corner. Cruger then climbed to the turnbuckle and jumped, attempting a frog splash, but Bansherra was able to get her knees up and drive them into the midsection of Doggie. Bansherra then whipped Cruger into the ropes, bounced off another set of ropes and hit high impact shoulder block The Demon's called the Demon Seed. Bansherra covered Doggie but he was too close to the ropes and he got his foot on them. Bansherra then pulled Cruger away from the ropes and covered him but he kicked out at two. A frustrated Bansherra then tagged Diabolico back into the match. Diabolico entered the match and attempted the Demon Seed on Doggie, but Doggie ducked out of the way and delivered a neckbreaker to Diabolico. Cruger then locked Diabolico into a bear hug and then drove him back first into one of the corners. Cruger then dropkicked Diabolico, who was now seated in the corner. Cruger then backed up and charged, driving his hip into the head and chest of Diabolico. Cruger then wrapped his hands around the throat of Diabolico and lifted him back to his feet. Cruger then lifted Diabolico up, ready for a two handed chokeslam when Diabolico raked Cruger in the eyes. Diabolico was free from Doggie's grip and headed to the top rope. Diabolico could see Cruger continuing to struggle so he jumped from the top rope. What Diabolico didn't know was Cruger was playing possum. Cruger was able to catch the incoming Diabolico and deliver a thunderous spinebuster to him. Cruger then lifted up him and locked in the Torture Rack. Bansherra tried to break the hold but Doggie just swung Diabolico around, causing Diabolico to knock Bansherra to the ground. Diabolico was able to get hold of the ropes, but the Cruger dropped him throat first across the ropes. Cruger then tagged Kat in.

As soon as Kat was tagged in she went to the top rope and took down the struggling Diabolico with a top rope clothesline. Kat then went for the Kat's Claws on Diabolico but he was able to fight out of it and deliver a swinging neckbreaker to Kat. Diabolico then lifted Kat up onto his shoulder and delivered a running powerslam. Diabolico covered Kat but Kat kicked out at two. Diabolico then headed to the top rope and tried for a shooting star press, but all he connected with was mat as Kat was able to move out of the way. Kat then waited for Diabolico to get back up and when he did Kat hit him with the Kat's Claws. Kat covered Diabolico but Vypra pulled the referee out of the ring. As the ref and Vypra argued outside the ring Bansherra snuck up on Kat and hit a neckbreaker. Bansherra then whipped Kat into the ropes and hit the Demon Seed. Bansherra then placed Diabolico on Kat. Vypra finally let the ref get back to his job, and when he reentered the ring he counted the cover, but Kat kicked out at two. Diabolico was able to make his way over a tag Bansherra in. Bansherra charged Kat but Kat delivered a spear to Bansherra. Kat then tagged Cruger back in. Cruger waited and when Bansherra was back up Cruger delivered a big boot to the face. Diabolico got one as well when he tried to stop Cruger. Cruger then got Bansherra in the Torture Rack, and Bansherra tapped, but Vypra again distracted the ref. Kat then dropped kick Vypra to the mat but when the ref turned around Bansherra was no longer tapping, and had gotten the ropes as Doggie released the hold. Doggie then tagged Kat back into the match. Kat then went to the top rope; Cruger then grabbed hold of her and tossed her onto Bansherra. Kat hooked the leg but Bansherra kicked out before three. Kat then went to bounce off the ropes but Vypra hit her in the back with her staff, and the ref didn't see it. This allowed Bansherra to bounce off the ropes and hit the Demon Seed on Kat. Cruger then went after Vypra, chasing her around the ring when from out of nowhere Diabolico leveled Cruger with the Demon Seed. Bansherra then sat Kat up as Diabolico entered the ring. The two demons then bounced off the ropes and they each kicked Kat right in the head for the tag finisher, the Kick to Hell. Bansherra then covered Kat and got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, THE DEMONS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed as Vypra entered the ring to celebrate with her teammates. Vypra then handed Bansherra the list as they crossed off Cruger and Kat Manx. Bansherra then had the camera zoom in on the words Lightspeed Rescue that was under Cruger and Kat's name. Below the names it said RangerMania 2, YOUR NEXT. The camera then panned out and we see Diabolico with a Lightspeed Rescue shirt as he shreds it.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here outside of Mr. Savitt's office and with me right now are Wild Force teammates Alyssa and Taylor, who just exited Mr. Savitt's office."

"Randy as you know for the past month or so me and my teammate have been making little Tori's life a living hell. I mean I was doing a great job of that all year, but I decided to give partner some fun as well, and it's been a blast. Well we asked Mr. Savitt and accepted the match, at RangerMania it will be myself and Taylor against Tori and a partner of her choosing," Alyssa said.

"Only thing is Randy is that while Alyssa and I have made Tori's life hell, no one has come to her aid. We were sure Blake would so we had him barred from ringside during our fun. You see Tori's problem is she is a tomboy, who only hangs out with boys, and has no female friends, which sucks for her because her partner needs to be female. Now Tori has until the end of our upcoming match to find a partner, or the match at RangerMania will be a handicap match. Now as the most brilliant female Power Ranger duo, we know that Tori won't be able to find a female partner in this amount of time, so we requested to Mr. Savitt that our match here coming up be a handicap match, so that we could give Tori a preview of her fate at RangerMania. Mr. Savitt of course agreed on the match, and even let us pick our opponent for tonight, and we have decided to pick someone just like Tori. This person may not be a tomboy, but she only hangs around guys and has no female friends, so Cassidy dear, bring Devin to the ring with you so he can tape the two on one beat down you are about to receive," Taylor said as the duo walked off.

_Ringside_

As we returned ringside in Cancun "Back in Black" started to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a two on one handicap match, introducing first, BROODWING," announced Mr. Kennedy as the bat like creature headed to the ring.

"Enemy" by Godsmack then started to play.

"And introducing his partner, representing the Troobian Empire and being accompanied to the ring by Morgana, EMPEROR GRUUM," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Troobian Emperor headed to the ring with is top warrior. As he entered the ring the two allies shook hands and began discussing strategy.

The arena then turned that eerily purple color as "Defy You" by The Off Spring started to play.

"And introducing their opponent, IVAN OOZE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the purple creature made his way to the ring.

Once in the ring the ref went over the rules. It would be Broodwing starting the match vs. Ooze as the referee called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will feature Broodwing and Gruum vs. Ivan Ooze, an interview with the tag teams of Bulk and Skull and Master Org and Toxcina, and the intros for Taylor and Alyssa vs. Cassidy. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	4. Gruum & Broodwing vs Ivan Ooze

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 4: Gruum & Broodwing vs. Ivan Ooze**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 4 of PRWA Summer Breakout, and handicap tag team action as Ivan Ooze must face the SPD villain duo of Emperor Gruum and Broodwing. In preparation for his huge triple threat match vs. Lord Zedd and Master Vile at RangerMania 2, Ooze goes into battle against two opponents, the only difference being that their will be no partners when Ooze steps into the ring in Cincinnati at RM 2. Also it is known through the SPD series that Broodwing and Gruum have had issues, but things have been fine for them here in the PRWA, the question is will they be able to keep that up. Can the Ooze man gain some momentum going into that huge triple threat match next month, or with Gruum and Broodwing have Ivan doubting his RM 2 chances. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Ivan and Broodwing locked up. Ooze was able to get Broodwing into a head lock and then whip him into the ropes. Once Broodwing whipped back Ooze took him to the mat with an arm drag. Ooze quickly lifted Broodwing back up and again whipped him into the ropes. Ooze once again caught Broodwing, this time spinning him around a few times before dropping him throat first onto the top rope. Ooze then turned Broodwing around, the ropes the only thing holding Broodwing up. Ooze then delivered a fury of punches to the midsection of Broodwing. Broodwing was now doubled over, but Ooze brought him back up with a swift uppercut. Ooze then went onto the ring apron and dropped the back of Broodwing's neck against the top rope. Ooze then jumped down to the ground and grabbed hold of both of Broodwing's leg, sending him face first into the mat. Ooze was back on the ring apron when Gruum tried to attack him. Ooze ducked the punch attempt and kicked Gruum off of the ring apron. Ooze then jumped from the ring apron and tried a double axe handle to the head of Gruum. Ooze then whipped Gruum into the steel steps. Ooze was about to head back into the ring when from the top rope came Broodwing, taking Ooze out with a cross body. Broodwing then helped Gruum up and the team began their double team on Ooze, as they each whipped him into the steel steps. Gruum then held Ooze's arms as Broodwing charged and kicked Ooze's head into the steps. Broodwing then reentered the ring to break the ten count before heading back out. Gruum then took Ooze and backed off while Broodwing waited by the steps. Gruum then whipped Ooze towards Broodwing and Broodwing tripped Ooze, sending him face first into the steps. Broodwing then tossed Ooze back into the ring as Gruum got back on the ring apron. Broodwing then entered the ring and tagged Gruum in.

Gruum officially entered the match as he entered the ring and began to deliver a series of stomps to the head and neck of Ooze. Gruum then lifted up Ooze and delivering a series of uppercuts before sending the purple villain to the mat with a spinning heel kick. Gruum then rolled Ooze onto his side and drove his knee into the side midsection of Ooze. Gruum then positioned Ooze on his side against the ropes, with Ooze arm around the bottom rope keeping him in the ring. Gruum then bounced off the ropes and delivered a low dropkick, sending Ooze out of the ring. Gruum then lift the ring and grabbed a coconut from one of the palm trees that was built into the ring barrier that was also made of palm. Gruum had Broodwing distract the ref, and Gruum attempted to hit Ooze with the coconut, but Ooze ducked out of the way, stole the coconut, and hit Gruum with it. Ooze then hit his exploder suplex into a powerslam finisher, the Oozeplex, on Gruum. Ooze then tossed Gruum back into the ring, but Broodwing attacked Ooze from behind after seeing what he did to Gruum. Broodwing attempted to lock in his submission finisher on Ooze, but Ooze blocked the attempt, grabbed hold of Broodwing's neck and delivered a thunderous chokeslam. Ooze was about to reenter the ring but Broodwing's distraction gave Gruum enough time as when Ooze turned towards the ring Gruum jumped over the top rope and flatten Ooze with a cross body. Gruum then helped Broodwing up and the team delivered a double flapjack to Ooze, driving his face into the side of the ring. Gruum then tossed Ooze into the ring and hit his back-to-back double underhook piledriver finisher, the Troobian Neckbreaker. Gruum pinned Ooze but they were too close to the ropes and Ooze got his foot on them. Gruum then pulled Ooze away from the ropes and tried another pin, but Ooze kicked out this time. A frustrated Gruum then tagged Broodwing back in.

Broodwing enter the match and immediately locked in his stretch muffler submission finisher, the Broodlock. Broodwing had Ooze's twisted leg around Broodwing's own neck, as Broodwing used his left arm to twist on Ooze's leg, especially working on the knee. Ooze those was able to get to the ropes eventually, and use the leg not locked in the hold to kick Broodwing away. As Ooze got back to his feet he had a minor limp in the leg that his knee had been over, which slowed him down. As Ooze bounced off the ropes you could tell Ooze didn't have the same speed, as Broodwing easily ducked, and when Ooze returned Broodwing drove his knee into Broodwing's midsection. Broodwing then whips Ooze into the ropes and delivers a wicked Samoan drop to Ooze. Broodwing covers Ooze but Ooze kicks out at two. Broodwing then has Gruum hold Ooze as Broodwing charges and Gruum moves just in time for Broodwing to clothesline him over the ropes. Broodwing then gets to the ring apron and lifts Ooze up. Broodwing sets up Ooze and delivers a ring apron DDT, as Ooze's head is driven into the ring apron, while Broodwing lands on his feet on the ground. Broodwing then enters the ring and tags Gruum in. Once Gruum is in he heads to the top rope, and when Ooze is up he turns a cross body, but Ooze is able to catch Gruum and he powerslams Gruum to the mat covered ground. Broodwing then attempts the same thing, and once again Ooze catches him. Ooze this time takes Broodwing to the ring post and drives him back first into it, and then delivers the powerslam. Ooze then goes over to Gruum, lifts him up for a powerbomb and powerbombs Gruum onto Broodwing. Ooze then tosses Gruum back into the ring, and to make sure Broodwing stays out of things, tosses him into the crowd.

Ooze got onto the ring apron but Gruum was already back up. Gruum charged at Ooze, but Ooze was ready for it as he halted Gruum by grabbing him by the throat and delivering a chokeslam. Ooze then went to the top rope, a place he isn't known for going to, and when Gruum was back up Ooze jumped, taking down Gruum with a top rope clothesline. Ooze the lifted Gruum up and hit him with the Oozeplex. Ivan then covered Gruum, but before three could be counted Broodwing pulled the ref out of the ring. As the crowd booed at this and Broodwing mocked them, he didn't see Ooze coming until he turned around, when Ooze baseball slid Broodwing into the ring barrier. Ooze then turned around and received a kick to the midsection from Gruum. Gruum tried for the Troobian Neckbreaker, but Ooze was able to fight out of it and lock in a Boston crab. Ooze had the hold locked in extra tight, as Gruum was having troubles in getting to the ropes. Just when it looked like Gruum might tap out Broodwing broke the hold with a kick to the head of Ooze. Broodwing then tried for the Broodlock, but Ooze blocked the attempt and delivered a spinning heel kick. As the ref tried to get Broodwing out of the ring Gruum hit Ooze with a low blow and followed that up with the Troobian Neckbreaker. Gruum pinned Ooze but the ref was still with Broodwing. When the ref finally saw the cover and started to count Ooze kicked out just before three. Gruum was tempted to go off on the ref but instead he tagged Broodwing in. Broodwing locked in the Broodlock while Gruum got a chair. Gruum entered the ring with the steel chair and ordered Broodwing to break the hold, which he reluctantly did. Gruum then had Broodwing lift Ooze up and hold his arms behind his back. Broodwing did this but just as Gruum came in to hit Ooze, Ivan ducked and Gruum clocked Broodwing with the chair. Ooze then caught Gruum by surprise and hit him with his own Troobian Neckbreaker. Ooze then lifted up Broodwing and hit the Oozeplex. Ivan then covered Broodwing for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, IVAN OOZE," announces Mr. Kennedy as the ref raises Ooze's arm up in victory. As Ooze celebrated his win in the ring, outside the ring are Gruum and Broodwing, back up and arguing. The argument turns into a shoving contest, which then turns into a fight. Ooze just watches with a smile on his face as Gruum and Broodwing fight back up the aisle. As Ooze goes back to celebrating down the ring aisle come one of Ooze's RangerMania opponents Lord Zedd, along with his son Thrax, as the evil duo attacks Ooze. Ivan is at the mercy of the two on one sneak attack as Thrax hits his The Thraxing on Ooze. Zedd tries for his The Flame, but out come Zedd and Thrax's opponents for the evening Master Vile and his son Rito, who are able to chase Zedd and Thrax away. Vile and Rito then show their true intentions were to just chase their opponents away as Rito hits Ooze with the Bone Busters and then Vile hits him with the Dark Magic. The two then leave, leaving a beaten Ivan Ooze in a heap in the center of the ring.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me right now are Master Org, Toxcina, Bulk, and Skull. Next month at RangerMania 2 it will be Bulk and Skull vs. Ernie and Lt. Stone, and Master Org and Toxcina vs. Princess Shayla and Merrick. Tonight we get a preview of those matches with this huge eight person intergender match."

"That's right Jazon, me and Skull here are sick of the treatment those two bozos have given us over the years, and tonight we start to get payback, and we finish the job at RangerMania. You never know, after tonight those two may end up with desserts all over them, and they definitely with after our victory at RangerMania. Ernie is so large he makes me look skinny, and Stone, let's just say you taught us two a little too much," Bulk said.

"That's right Stone a little too much, you tell him Bulky," Skull said.

"Shut up Skull I just said that," Bulk said.

"Now most of you are thinking why would a couple of Orgs team up with these two humans, well its quite simple, like them we are looking for years of payback. Shayla and Merrick, Shayla for ruining all my plans, and Merrick for betraying me and becoming "good." You two ruined mine and Toxcina's plans far too many times, and that's why we cost you that match against Diabolico and Bansherra when you had it. You two have been warned, and tonight is just a sample of what RangerMania will be like," Master Org said.

"My master has said all that needs to be said, so all I will add is this, Merrick, Shayla, FEAR THE ORGS," Toxcina said.

As soon as the interview ends in come Gruum and Broodwing as they continue their brawl. Jason Sklar moves out of the way as PRWA staff comes in to attempt to break up the fight.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the Power Rangers Wild Force theme starts to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a two on one handicap match scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Turtle Cove, California, ALYSSA ENRILE AND TAYLOR EARHEART," announces Mr. Kennedy as the female Wild Force Rangers make their way to the ring, the boos following them. The girls wore big smiles as they knew Tori's time to find a partner was running out.

"Free Ride" by Dan Hartman then started to play.

"And introducing their opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Devin, from Reefside, California, CASSIDY CORNELL," announced Mr. Kennedy as the usually happy looking news reporter had a nervous look on her face as she made her way towards the ring. Alyssa and Taylor loved it as they mocked Cassidy as she headed to the ring. Right before entering the Devin kissed Cassidy, which got her to smile, the first time she didn't looked nervous since being announced.

Once Cassidy entered the ring the referee went over the rules for the match. Taylor left the ring and went to the ring apron, meaning Alyssa would start things off with Cassidy. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will feature Cassidy vs. Alyssa and Taylor, an interview with Dana, and the intros for the eight person tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	5. Taylor & Alyssa vs Cassidy

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 5: Taylor & Alyssa vs. Cassidy**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 5 of Summer Breakout, and more handicap match action, it's the ladies turns this time around as the Wild Force females of Taylor and Alyssa battle Cassidy. Now back in my last story Falcon's Fury, there was a rivalry going on between the couples of Cam/Alyssa and Blake/Tori. Well since Falcon's Fury the men have turned their attention to other things, but the rivalry continues between Alyssa and Tori, and Alyssa added her teammate Taylor to the fun, and they have had there way with Tori. Then during their interview two chapters ago Taylor and Alyssa challenged Tori and a partner of her choosing to a tag match at RangerMania 2, but Tori has to name her partner by the end of Taylor and Alyssa's match or the RM2 match will be a handicap match. Feeling that Tori wouldn't find a partner in time the Wild Force females asked Mr. Savitt if there match today was a handicap match, so they could give Tori a preview of what may happen at RangerMania 2. The girls even had Mr. Savitt choose another blond in Cassidy for the match. Can Cassidy ruin Taylor and Alyssa's plans, more will the two Wild Force Rangers send Tori a powerful message for RM2, and will Tori be able to find a partner? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

After the bell rung Alyssa continued to taunt Cassidy about her situation, even calling her Tori a couple of times. Alyssa then stuck her face out and pointed to her chin, signaling to Cassidy that she could take a free shot at her. Cassidy then went in for the punch, but Alyssa ducked, only to have Cassidy rebound with a roundhouse kick that took Alyssa to the mat. Cassidy then lifted up Alyssa and hit her powerbomb into a facebuster finisher, the Breaking News. Cassidy pinned Alyssa but Taylor came in to break up the pin. Knowing that Taylor would do this Cassidy moved just in time for Taylor to deliver a stomp to Alyssa by mistake. Cassidy then clotheslined Taylor out of the ring. Cassidy then turned around right into a kick to the midsection from Alyssa. Alyssa then tried for her finisher, but Cassidy blocked the attempt and again hit the Breaking News. Cassidy covered Alyssa but before three could be counted Taylor was back in, and this time locked in her STO/scissored armbar submission finisher, the Eagles Wings. The move took Cassidy by surprise and she slowly and slowly faded thanks to the submission hold, the only thing keeping the match going was the fact that Taylor wasn't the legal person for her team. Once Alyssa was back up Taylor broke the hold and the double team soon began. The girls first lifted Cassidy up and delivered a double DDT. Alyssa then superkicked Cassidy right into Taylor, who then delivered a German suplex to Cassidy. The two girls then lifted Cassidy up and gave her a double stunner, and followed that up by lifting Cassidy onto their shoulders and delivering a double elevated cutter. Alyssa and Taylor then sent a clear message to Tori as each hit Cassidy with Tori's spin-down powerbomb finisher, the Tidal Wave. Taylor then got to the ring apron and Alyssa tagged her into the match officially. Alyssa again kicked Cassidy in the midsection and hit her axe kick finisher, the Crouching Tiger. As soon as Cassidy went down Taylor locked in the Eagle's Wings. Soon after Cassidy tapped out.

"The winners of this contest TAYLOR AND ALYSSA," announced Mr. Kennedy. Their celebration would be short lived because as soon as Mr. Kennedy made his announcement down the aisle came Tori, who entered the ring and shocked Alyssa with a spear. Tori then ducked Taylor's clothesline attempt and then tossed Taylor shoulder first into the steel ring post, and then tossed her out of the ring. Tori then hit Alyssa with her own Crouching Tiger. Tori then goes for the Tidal Wave on Alyssa but Taylor is back in the ring, with a steel chair and she cracks Tori in the back with the chair, following that up by DDTing Tori face first into the chair. Taylor then lifted Tori up and hit her with the Tidal Wave on the chair. Alyssa is back up and attempts the same thing when all of a sudden "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson starts playing and running down the aisle was the owner of the Blue Bay Harbor store Storm Chargers, Kelly.

Alyssa and Taylor tried to catch Kelly as soon as she entered the ring but that play backfired with Kelly delivered a massive double clothesline to both women. Kelly then took the two by their heads, stuck each head under an arm and delivered a DDT to both at the same time. Luckily for Taylor she landed nears the ropes and slide out of the ring, which was good for her, but not for Alyssa. Kelly then lifted up Alyssa, pointed at Taylor and delivered a tornado DDT. Kelly then lifted up Alyssa, picked her up military press style and tossed her out of the ring, right in front of Taylor. Taylor helped Alyssa to the back as she stared bullets threw Kelly, who was helping Tori back to her feet. The two then hugged and each rose the others arm up in the air.

_Backstage_

Boos are heard throughout the Moon Palace Resort as Mr. Savitt appears. "Well it appears Alyssa and Taylor's plan backfired and we will have a tag team match at RangerMania 2, Taylor and Alyssa vs. Tori and Kelly. Also after seeing the brawls after the Ooze/Gruum/Broodwing match, tonight's Thrax/Zedd vs. Vile/Rito match will now be a no disqualification match, and at RangerMania 2 Gruum and Broodwing will face off in a new match, the first ever Greed Match."

The cameras then shift to the interview area.

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at the time is Dana. Dana tonight you go one-on-one with your Lightspeed teammate Kelsey, but first I must ask you about these threats The Demons are making towards Lightspeed."

"Though I have known for a while that The Demons tend to be a lot of talk, I know that they end up keeping their word, and do anything to make sure their word comes true, so I'll make sure to be watching out for them from here on out. This is especially important since I am facing a fellow Lightspeed Rescue teammate. While Kelsey and I may not see eye to eye anymore on most things, we are both still Lightspeed, and if they are targeting Lightspeed we'll both have to watch out for them. While I think its all talk because Lightspeed is involved in the next few matches, I am prepared for whatever they plan on throwing, and I know Kelsey will be as well."

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the Wild Force theme is playing again, but there are no boos this time.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is an eight-person intergender tag team match, where the men can only fight the men and the women can only fight the women. Introducing first, from Amimaria, PRINCESS SHAYLA, and from Turtle Cove, California, the Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, MERRICK BALITON," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two headed to the ring and awaited their partners.

"Key Largo" by The Beach Boys started to play.

"And introducing their partners, now residing in South America, ERNIE, and from Angel Grove, California, LT. JEROME STONE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Merrick and Shayla's partners entered the ring to join them.

The Bulk and Skull theme then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Angel Grove, California, they were the longest reigning tag team champions in PRWA history, BULK AND SKULL," announced Mr. Kennedy, as the crowd booed the duo who had their clam to fame recently added to their intro. The two just stared down Stone and Ernie as they waited for their partners outside the ring.

"Bring Me to Life," by Evanescence then started to play.

"And introducing their partners, from Nexus, MASTER ORG AND TOXCINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Orgs headed to the ring, staring down Shayla and Merrick the whole time.

Once all eight participants were in the ring the referee went over the rules of the match. Skull would be starting things off for the bad guys while Merrick would start off the match for the good guys. The ref then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. I know the match was shorter then most, did that for a reason in trying to help Alyssa and Taylor make their point, though their plan backfired. Chapter 6 will feature this eight person tag match, an interview with Captain Mitchell and Ryan, and the intros for Dana vs. Kelsey. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	6. Eight Person Intergender Tag Match

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 6: Master Org, Toxcina, Bulk, & Skull vs. Merrick, Princess Shayla, Lt. Jerome Stone, & Ernie**

**_A/N: Alright everyone Summer Breakout is back and its time for chapter 6, and a huge eight-person inter-gender tag team match, as Merrick, Shayla, Lt. Stone, and Ernie face off against Master Org, Toxcina, Bulk and Skull. Earlier in the story it was announced at RangerMania 2 it'll be Stone and Ernie vs. Bulk and Skull, and Org and Toxcina against Merrick and Shayla, and this huge match is a preview of those two matches. Since it is a inter-gender match the guys can only fight the guys, and the two ladies can only fight one another. Who will pick up the much needed momentum heading into RM2? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Merrick and Skull circled one another before locking up in the center of the ring. Skull was able to get Merrick into a headlock and then he whipped him into the ropes. Merrick bounced back and caught Skull off guard with a shoulder to the chest, sending Skull to the mat. Merrick then bounced off the ropes and went for an elbow drop but Skull was able to move out of the way. Merrick was right back up but Skull quickly delivered and arm drag takedown to Merrick. Merrick however landed on his feet and was able to hit Skull with his own arm drag takedown. Skull also landed on his feet but Merrick was a step ahead of Skull and as soon as Skull landed on his feet Merrick hit a dropkick, sending Skull back to the mat. Merrick remained quick on his attacks as he locked in a headlock to the grounded Skull. Skull attempted to fight out and what almost fought out when Merrick started to stop Skull's attempts and he drove his knees into Skull's chest. Merrick then picked Skull up and sent him to the mat with a body slam. Merrick then headed up to the top turnbuckle to attempt a high risk move, but Skull's partner Bulk tried to prevent it, but Merrick delivered a kick to the face to Bulk then sent him to the ground. Merrick then attempted an elbow drop, but Skull was able to move out of the way thanks to the distraction as all Merrick hit was the mat. Skull went for a quick cover but Merrick kicked out at two. Skull then lifted Merrick up and attempted the Super Skull Kick, but Merrick blocked the attempt. Skull tried for the dragon whip, but Merrick ducked this attempt and delivered an STO to Skull, as both men were now down. The referee's count got to six when the men started to move towards their corners, Merrick tagged Lt. Stone in while Skull tagged in Master Org.

Master Org and Stone entered the match and locked up. Stone got Org in a headlock and attempted a back body drop, but Org was able to block this attempt and hit Stone with a back body drop. Org then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop Stone. Master Org went for another leg drop, but Stone moved out of the way as Master Org landed on his butt. Lt. Stone was back to his feet quickly and delivered a dropkick to the seated Master Org then sent him to the mat. Stone then dropped a big elbow across Org's face and started with a fury of punches to Master Org's face. Stone continued with his attack until Org took the dirty way put by raking Stone in the eyes. With Stone blinded for the moment Org was able to kick him off. Org then got up and quickly sent Stone to the mat with a clothesline. Org then picked Stone up like he was going to body slam him, but instead he drove Stone across his knee with a backbreaker. Org then lifted Stone up again and delivered another backbreaker. Org left Stone across his knee and grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. Stone was able to break Org's hold as he delivered repeated kicks to the head of Master Org. As soon as Stone was to his feet he quickly delivered a spinning heel kick that sent Master Org to the ground. Lt. Stone then went to his corner, picked up his nightstick, held it up and placed it on the ground, showing everyone it was finisher time as the crowd erupted. Stone then whipped Org into the ropes and hit his spinning side slam finisher, the Nightstick Slam, but Org did not land on the nightstick as Skull had entered the ring and taken it. Skull laughed at Stone about this, but Ernie attacked Skull from behind, causing him to drop the nightstick, as all hell then brought loose as the ref lost control of the match. As the craziness continued Master Org was able to get the nightstick and hit Stone with it. Org then hit his reverse piledriver finisher, the Org of Doom on Stone, on the nightstick. Org covered Stone, and once things were back in order the ref counted the pin, but Shayla broke it up before three.

As soon as Shayla broke up the pin Toxcina was in the ring and she speared Shayla. The catfight was on between the two ladies, and when the referee could not separate them he had Org and Stone leave the ring, with Shayla and Toxcina now the legal participants in the match. Shayla was able to gain control of the situation, as she was now on top of Toxcina delivering multiple forearm shots to the face of Toxcina. Toxcina was finally able to block one of the shots and counter with a headbutt to the head of Shayla. Toxcina then grabbed Shayla's head and drove it into the mat with a move that looked like a mini DDT. Toxcina then just stood over Shayla, and as Shayla started to kick up Toxcina delivered a massive kick to the midsection of Shayla, as Shayla let out a groan after having the wind knocked out of her. Toxcina then flipped Shayla onto her back and delivered another headbutt, this time to the exact same spot she kicked Shayla in seconds prior. Toxcina then lifted up Shayla and whipped her into the ropes. Toxcina then backed up and charged, driving her head into Shayla's midsection with another headbutt. Toxcina then grabbed hold of Shayla and laid her across the middle turnbuckle. Toxcina then jumped up and drove her knees into the midsection of Shayla. Toxcina then sat Shayla up on the top rope and went for superplex. Everything was going go for Toxcina, but then somehow in midair Shayla was able to reverse the superplex into a cross body, as Shayla landed on top of Toxcina. The ref counted the cover but Toxcina kicked out at two. Shayla then lifted up Toxcina and tried for a clothesline, but Toxcina ducked out of the way and went for a back cracker, but Shayla was able to hold on to the ring ropes as Toxcina landed on the mat. Shayla then bounced off the middle rope and delivered a moonsault to Toxcina. She hooked Toxcina's leg but Toxcina kicked out just before three. Shayla started to lift Toxcina but Toxcina delivered a shot to the still hurting midsection of Shayla. Toxcina then tried for a clothesline, but Shayla was able to duck the attempt and lock in her dragon sleeper submission finisher, the Deep Sleep. Shayla had the move locked in until Skull came and brought it up. Skull then headed back to his corner, but before he could get there Shayla snuck up behind him and locked in the Deep Sleep. A dropkick to the back of Shayla by Toxcina brought up this attempt as Toxcina hit Shayla with the Org of Doom. Toxcina covered Shayla but she was too close to the ropes and got her foot on them. Toxcina then pulled Shayla away from the ropes and pinned her again, but she kicked out. A frustrated Toxcina tagged Bulk in.

As soon as Bulk entered the match he pointed at Ernie, challenging him to enter the match. Ernie entered the ring, when Bulk surprised everyone when he picked Shayla up and tossed him at Ernie. Ernie caught Shayla and placed her on the ring apron, but when Ernie turned around Bulk and there as he drove his body weight into Ernie, sending him into the corner. Bulk then backed up and charged Ernie, driving his hip into the midsection of Ernie. Ernie was now seated in the corner as Bulk began to choke Ernie with his foot. Bulk then drug Ernie out of the corner and climbed to the top rope, and hit his top rope sit splash finisher, the Bulk of Impact. The ref went to count the pin but only got to one as Lt. Stone was able to kick Bulk off of Ernie. Skull didn't like this one bit so he went to help Bulk, only to be stopped by the ref. Skull's distraction would hurt his own partner as Stone took his nightstick and basked Bulk in the head with it, followed by Ernie delivering a spinebuster to Bulk. Ernie then bounced off the ropes and hit his body splash finisher, the Island Splash. Ernie covered Bulk but there was no ref. Stone entered the ring and speared Skull out of the ring so the ref could count the pin, but Master Org broke up the attempt. Merrick was then in and he clotheslined Org out of the ring. The ladies then headed to the ground and joined the fight as Ernie and Bulk were the only ones left in the ring, as the ref went to break up the fight. Ernie went to hit the Island Splash again, but Skull tripped Ernie, which gave Bulk then time to catch him in a bearhug. Bulk turned this in bearhug hold as Skull went to the top rope, delivering a leg drop to Ernie as the duo hit their tag finisher, the B to the S. Skull covered Ernie as Bulk went to get the ref, but once in the ring the ref wouldn't count the pin due to the fact that Skull wasn't the legal man. Skull then got off of Ernie, went onto the ring apron and had Bulk tag him in, instead of just having Bulk cover Ernie. Skull reentered the ring and covered Ernie, but this time Ernie tossed Skull off of him at one. Bulk charged at Ernie but Ernie ducked out of the way, and then clotheslined Bulk out of the ring. Ernie turned around to see Merrick on one of the top turnbuckles, so he went over and tagged Merrick in before heading outside to deal with Bulk. Once Merrick was tagged in he delivered a top rope clothesline to Skull. Master Org then entered the ring, but was sent right back out by Merrick, who dropkicked him Org out of the ring and followed it up with a standing moonsault on Skull. Merrick then lifted up Skull and went for his Death Valley driver finisher, the Lone Wolf, but they were too close to the ropes and Skull held onto them, allowing himself to land on the ring apron. Merrick then delivered a forearm shot to Skull and brought him back into the ring. Merrick then went to the ring apron and waited for Skull to get up. When Skull was up Merrick springboarded onto the top rope and tried for a move, but Skull hit an amazing Super Skull Kick on Merrick, who had no way to stop to move as he was in midair. Skull then covered Merrick for the one two three, as his teammates prevented Merrick's from stopping the pin.

"The winners of this contest, TOXCINA, MASTER ORG, BULK, AND SKULL," announced Mr. Kennedy as Skull rolled out of the ring after the pin was counted to join his partners. The referee exited the ring as well and raised Skull's hand in victory as Shayla, Stone, and Ernie checked on Merrick.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me right now is the father/son team of Captain Mitchell and Ryan Mitchell. Gentlemen tonight you are in tag team action vs. Ryan's rival Eric and his ally Alex, but like my brother Randy asked Dana I must ask you about these threats The Demons are making towards Lightspeed."

"You see Jason those Demons are always making threats against Lightspeed, they have been doing it for years and years, and most of the time it leads to nothing, but on occasion something big happens. Luckily for us nothing big has happened recently, so we'll treat it as nothing right now, but it'll still be in the back of or minds," Captain Mitchell said.

"As for tonight, Eric my friend, why don't you just quit? I have beaten you in ever competition we have been placed in, weather it be singles match, tag matches, and even those stupid competitions you set up between us. Your try and try, cheat and cheat, and you still have gained victory against me. What makes tonight any different is all I ask, what makes Alex any different then the others you have teamed with, just because you two are trying to make Wes and Jen's life a living hell. Eric get ready to chalk up another L in your results column. As for The Demons, if you got a problem with us, come say it to our face after our match," Ryan says.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot starts playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first representing the Hot Yellows, from Mariner Bay, California, she is the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, KELSEY WINSLOW," announced Mr. Kennedy as the boos followed Kelsey down to the ring as she entered it and awaited her Lightspeed teammate.

"S.O.S." by Rihanna started to play.

"And introducing her opponent, from Mariner Bay, California, she is the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, DANA MITCHELL," announced Mr. Kennedy as Dana made her way to the ring.

Once Dana was in the ring the ref went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok that was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 will feature Dana vs. Kelsey, and interview with Z and Frax, and the intros for Captain Mitchell and Ryan vs. Alex and Eric. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	7. Kelsey vs Dana

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 7: Kelsey vs. Dana**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 7 of Summer Breakout, as Lightspeed Rescue teammates Kelsey and Dana are set to do battle. Not only will teammates be doing battle, but with the threats made to Lightspeed by The Demons, and the match featuring to Lightspeed Rangers, anything unexpected could happen. So who will win this Lightspeed Rescue showdown, and will The Demons make their presence felt? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Dana wanted to shake hands with her teammate. Kelsey just laughed at this and slapped Dana across the face. Dana did not take too kindly to this as she tackled Kelsey to the mat. Dana was on top of Kelsey and delivering forearm shot after forearm, as Dana had basically enraged Dana. If it wasn't for the ref finally forcing Dana off of Kelsey Dana may have never stopped her attack. As the ref forced Dana away from the situation Kelsey drug herself to the closet corner and sat herself up in it to attempt to rest. Dana would have none of that, as soon as the ref stopped holding her back Dana charged Kelsey, driving her knee into the head of Kelsey. Dana then backed up again, this time hitting Kelsey with a corner dropkick. Dana then dragged Kelsey out of the corner and locked to lock in a submission move, but as Dana turned around to lock the move in Kelsey was able to kick Dana in the lower back to push her away. As Dana turned around Kelsey was back on her feet as she delivered a clothesline to Dana. Kelsey then lifted up Dana and delivered a back suplex. Kelsey then lifted Dana up and Irish whipped her into the ropes. As Dana bounced back Kelsey ducked down and delivered a back body drop to Dana. Kelsey then placed her foot on the back of Dana, grabbed both of Dana's arms and stretched them up, locking in the surfboard submission of Dana. Dana screamed in pain as the hold would locked in, but when the ref asked if she wanted to submit she responded with a loud no. Soon Kelsey broke the hold and delivered a swift kick to the side of Dana, turning her over onto her back. Kelsey then stepped on Dana's hair and grabbed her arms and stretched up on them. Dana again screamed in pain as being lifted up by her arms not only hurt her arms but it felt like Kelsey was trying to rip her hair off, which added even more pain to the situation. Kelsey then released this hold and lifted Dana up by her hair. Dana was pleading with Kelsey as Kelsey only laughed as she tossed Dana across the ring by the hair as if she was a rag doll. Dana landed near a corner so Kelsey sat her in it and backed up. Kelsey then charged, looking for a bronco buster, but Dana moved just in time and Kelsey ate corner.

With Kelsey down in the corner and her back to Dana, Dana came in and delivered a lethal kick to the back of Kelsey. Dana then decided it was her turn to play with Kelsey's hair, as she took hold of Kelsey's hair and used it to pull Kelsey out of the corner as she landed hard on the mat. Dana then went to the top turnbuckle and dropped down, driving both her knees into the midsection of Kelsey. Dana then dragged Kelsey to the center of the ring, bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Kelsey. Dana then covered Kelsey but Kelsey kicked out at two. Dana then went to bounce off the ropes again, but Kelsey was quickly back to her feet, and when Dana bounced back Kelsey caught her and delivered a thunderous powerslam to Dana. Kelsey then covered Dana but only got a two count. Kelsey then went to hit her finisher, but Dana was able to block the attempt by sending Kelsey to the mat and locking in a Boston crab. Kelsey was trying to get to the ropes, but when she got close Dana would bring her back to the center of the ring. Just when it looked like Kelsey would tap "Hells Bells" started to play. Dana immediately broke the hold and awaited the confrontment from The Demons. The Demons never showed though and as soon as their song stopped playing Kelsey snuck up behind Dana and rolled her up, getting a two count. Both women were back to their when Kelsey delivered a kick to the midsection of Dana and hit her sit-down double underhook facebuster finisher, The Extremist. Kelsey then covered Dana but Dana was too close to the ropes as she got her foot on them. Kelsey then lifted up Dana and attempted The Extremist again, but this time Dana blocked the attempt, lifted up Kelsey and hit her back suplex piledriver finisher, the Search and Rescue. After being hit by Kelsey's finisher, hitting her own finisher left Dana farther away from Kelsey. Dana was finally able to drag herself over Kelsey and get an arm over her, but Kelsey was able to kick out at two.

Both women were down on the mat as the referee began his count. By seven both women had just made it back to there feet. Kelsey and Dana began to trade punches, and soon it was Dana delivering most of the punches until Kelsey drove her knee into the midsection of Dana. Kelsey then grabbed hold of Dana and delivered a belly-to-belly suplex. Kelsey then attempted to lock in a submission hold of Dana, but like earlier in the match the hold was blocked when the person trying to apply was kicked in the back. This time it was Dana who was able to kick Kelsey off. Like Kelsey did earlier Dana tried for the clothesline, but Kelsey countered by going for a cross body, sending Dana to the mat, only to have Dana roll through and end up on top of Kelsey. The ref counted the cover but Kelsey was able to kick out before two. Kelsey was back to her feet first though and delivered a quick punch to the face of Dana. Kelsey then bounced off the ropes but Dana was able to catch her and deliver a lifting side slam. Dana covered Kelsey but Kelsey kicked out at two. Dana started to lift Kelsey but Kelsey delivered a punch to the midsection of Dana and set her up for The Extremist. Kelsey was about to hit the move when "Hells Bells" started to play again, causing Kelsey to release Dana. Just like earlier nothing happened, and Dana ended up rolling up Kelsey and getting a two count. Kelsey was furious now as she just leveled Dana with a clothesline when they were back to their feet. Kelsey then lifted up Dana by her hair, picked her up and dropped her with a body slam. Once Dana was back up Kelsey bounced off the ropes but Dana caught her and delivered an inverted backbreaker. Dana covered Kelsey but Kelsey kicked out just before three. Dana then set up Kelsey for the Search and Rescue, but Kelsey was able to block the attempt and hit a DDT. Kelsey then went for The Extremist, but Dana reversed it into the Search and Rescue and hit her finisher. Dana then covered Kelsey for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, DANA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee raised her arm in victory as Dana made sure to be watching the entrance in case The Demons had any plans. Dana remained in the ring as her brother and father would be having there match next.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me right are Z and Frax, who will be teaming up tonight to face off against Ransik and Syd, in what will be a preview of two RangerMania challenge matches, as Syd challenged Z to a match at RangerMania, while Frax challenged Ransik and Nadira to a handicap match."

"You know something Sklar I am sick and tired of people asking be why I challenged those two to a handicap match at RangerMania, with me the challenger being without the partner. Well it's really simple to nay-sayers, I am not a human like those two, I am a robot, one of the greatest robots ever created, and one of me equals Ransik and Nadira. Thos two treated me like crap when I went to work for them, and it all makes sense now because of their good side. Ransik, Nadira, your destruction starts tonight, and if I have it my way tonight Ransik you won't even make it to RangerMania, meaning it would be just me vs. Nadira," Frax says with an evil laugh.

"Frax while this may be a mixed tag match, I'll let you do whatever you want to Ransik, all I want is that blond bimbo of a teammate of mine. Sydney Sydney Sydney, you don't understand how long I have been waiting for this moment, Syd you're the reason people think the female rangers are weak, you are the ultimate damsel in distress, and your act takes away from the credit female rangers like me should get. I shouldn't have to pretend to be a damsel to get noticed, I should get noticed for my work, not the fact I get captured every battle. Syd just remember this, once again you'll be the damsel in distress, but this time there will be no one to save you from my wrath," Z said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside Dana is still in the ring as the Lightspeed Rescue theme starts to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Mariner Bay, California, the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger RYAN MITCHELL and CAPTAIN MITCHELL," announced Mr. Kennedy as father and son made there way to the ring, as Dana clapped for them in the ring. Once they got to the ring Dana hugged her brother and father before heading to the outside of the ring.

"Alive" by POD starts to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first from the year 3000, he is the original Red Time Force Ranger, ALEX," announced Mr. Kennedy as Alex makes his way to the ring. He waits at the end of the aisle for his partner.

"Forgive Me" by Versus the World starts to play.

"And introducing his tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Taylor, from Silver Hills, California, he is the Time Force Quantum Ranger, ERIC MYERS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Eric made his way to the ring with Taylor.

Once Eric met up with Alex the duo entered the ring together. With all four men in the ring the ref went over the rules of the match. Ryan and Eric would be starting things off as Captain Mitchell and Alex headed out to the ring apron. The referee then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that's chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 will feature Captain Mitchell and Ryan vs. Alex and Eric, an interview with the PRWA Tag Team Champions Rocky and Sky, and the intros for Frax and Z vs. Syd and Ransik. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	8. Eric & Alex vs Captain Mitchell & Ryan

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 8: Eric & Alex vs. Captain Mitchell & Ryan**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 8 of Summer Breakout, and Lightspeed Rescue vs. Time Force tag team action as Captain Mitchell and his son Ryan team up to face Ryan's old rival Eric and his partner in Alex. With Lightspeed in the match all thoughts return to the threats levied by The Demons towards Lightspeed. Those the threats were no fulfilled during the prior Dana vs. Kelsey match, The Demons did play some mind games, have their entrance music randomly play, almost costing each girl the match. Do The Demons have more mind games in store for this match, and if they do who will benefit from them to pick up the win? I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung old rivals Eric and Ryan locked up. Ryan was able to quickly get Eric into a headlock and send him down to the mat, keeping the headlock locked in. Ryan had the hold locked in tight, but that did not phase Eric one bit, and he was able to get back to his feet and then lift up Ryan and deliver a back body drop. Eric then bounced off the ropes, jumped up, and drove his knee into the back of Ryan. Eric then lifted up Ryan and Irish whipped him into the ropes. Eric then bounced off the ropes himself and attempted a dropkick, but Ryan was able to stop himself in the ropes as Eric connected with no one on his dropkick and hit the mat. Ryan then bounced off the ropes and dropped and elbow on Eric's face. Ryan then went to bounce off the opposite set of ropes, but as he did Alex drove his knee into Ryan's back. This stopped Ryan and the upset Titanium Ranger knocked Alex to the ground. This however allowed Eric to sneak up on Ryan and roll him up for a pin, which he got a two count for. Both men were quickly to their feet, but this time Eric was able to connect on his dropkick, sending Ryan to the mat. Eric then picked up Ryan and lifted him up military press style. Eric lifted Ryan up as high as he got, and then just dropped him face first behind him. Eric picked up right in a fireman's carry and tried the same thing again, just with a fireman's carry this time, but Ryan was able to fight off of Eric's shoulder and then deliver a reverse facebuster. Ryan then hooked Eric's leg but only got a two count. Ryan then tagged his father Capital Mitchell into the match. Captain Mitchell entered the match, lifted up Eric and delivered a back suplex. The Captain then bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop. Captain Mitchell then started to lift Eric up, but Eric delivered a punch to the midsection and followed it up with a DDT. Eric then tagged Alex into the match.

As soon as Alex was tagged in he went to the top turnbuckle. Alex jumped and delivered a frog splash to Captain Mitchell. Alex then hooked the leg but the Captain kicked out at two. Alex then lifted Captain Mitchell up and whipped him into a corner. Alex then backed up and charged, looking for a splash, but Captain Mitchell was able to get out of the way as Alex ate corner. Captain Mitchell then took Alex's head and rammed it into the turnbuckle three times. Captain Mitchell then picked up Alex and delivered the snake eyes, dropping Alex face first onto the top turnbuckle. Captain Mitchell then rolls up Alex and gets a two count. Captain Mitchell is quick to his feet, but so is Alex, who catches him by surprise with a clothesline. Alex then hits Captain Mitchell with a leg drop, and uses said leg drop to lock in a head scissors. Captain Mitchell attempts to break the hold by breaking Alex's legs apart, but Alex is able to prevent this. Captain Mitchell then starts to make his way towards the ropes. Outside the ring Taylor sees this and right as Captain Mitchell is about to get the ropes Taylor distracts the referee. Captain Mitchell gets the ropes but the ref doesn't see this as he is dealing with Taylor. Dana then comes over and pulls Taylor off the ring apron, sending her face first into the side of the ring. The ref finally sees Captain Mitchell in the ropes and forces the submission move to be broken. Meanwhile outside the ring Taylor is able to land a sucker punch on Dana. Taylor is ready to lock in her submission finisher on Dana when she sees Tori coming out from the crowd. Tori then chases Taylor around the ring. Taylor makes her way up the entrance aisle, up to the ramp part that crosses the pool. Once she is there though someone in the pool trips her and drags her into the pool. It's Kelly, who starts to give Taylor a beating in the pool. Tori soon jumps into the pool to join the attack, as does Alyssa who comes out to help her partner all the while PRWA security tries to break the fight up. Meanwhile all for people in the match are watching this happen, along with the ref. Alex then sneaks up on Captain Mitchell and tries for his finisher, but Captain Mitchell blocks the attempt and hits Alex with his elevated stunner finisher, the Captain's Honor. The Captain pins Alex but Eric breaks up the pin. Captain Mitchell then clotheslines Eric out of the ring and proceeds to tag Ryan into the match.

Ryan enters the match and whips Alex into the turnbuckle. Ryan then repeatedly drives his shoulder into the midsection of Alex. Ryan then sits Alex on the top turnbuckle and attempts a superplex but Alex is able to kick him off. Alex then attempts a moonsault but Ryan is able to catch him and delivering a falling powerslam. Ryan then lifts up Alex and hits his cobra clutch bomb finisher, the Titanium Cobra. Ryan covers Alex but Eric breaks up the pin by kicking Ryan in the back of the head. Captain Mitchell then goes after Eric but Eric is able to flip him over the top rope to the outside of the ring. Eric then tries to hit Ryan with his finisher, but Ryan blocks the attempt and locks Eric in a Boston crab. Ryan has the hold locked in until he sees Alex starting to get up, as he then breaks the hold and kicks Eric out of the ring. Once Alex is fully back to his feet Ryan bounces off the ropes, but Alex is able to catch Ryan and deliver his own powerslam to Ryan. Alex then lifts up Ryan and tries for his finisher, but Ryan is able to reverse the attempt into an attempt for the Titanium Cobra, but Alex is able to deliver an undetected low blow to Ryan, allowing him to reverse Ryan's attempt and hit his pumphandle driver finisher, the Drive for 3000. Alex then pins Ryan but for some reason Eric pulls the ref out of the ring. Once Eric does this though he realizes he made a huge mistake, as he thought it was Ryan who was pinning Alex. Alex then starts to yell at Eric, which allows Ryan to sneak up on Alex and roll him up for a cover. The ref rushes into the ring to make the count, and before Eric can pull the ref out Captain Mitchell clotheslines him. Back in the ring though Alex is able to kick out before three. Then Ryan picks up Alex and whips him into a corner. As Ryan goes to tag his dad in Eric jumps onto the ring apron and tags himself in.

Captain Mitchell enters the ring and charges, as he connects with a clothesline to Alex. Captain Mitchell then brings Alex out of the corner and delivers the Captain's Honor. Captain Mitchell pins Alex but the ref informs him Alex is not the legal made. Eric then comes out of nowhere and delivers a clothesline to Captain Mitchell. Eric covers Captain Mitchell but Captain Mitchell kicks out before three. Eric then lifts up Captain Mitchell and tries for his finisher, but Captain Mitchell is able to reverse the attempt into the Captain's Honor. Before the Captain is able to even pin Eric though Alex is in ring to stop the attempt. This works to no avail as Ryan joins the party, hitting Alex with the Titanium Cobra, followed by Captain Mitchell hitting the Captain's Honor. Both father son duo then toss Alex out of the ring. Captain Mitchell then lifts up Eric and once again delivers the Captain's Honor. The Captain covers Eric, but the "Hells Bells" starts playing again. Captain Mitchell uncovers Eric as this time The Demons do make their presence felt as they appear on the stage, slowly making there way to the ring. Captain Mitchell then sees Dana and Ryan rush The Demons, he wants to join them but he also doesn't want to lose the match, and he doesn't want it to be two on three, but they are there before he can yell at them. Dana and Ryan hold there own at first, but the numbers game soon becomes too much. Captain Mitchell is then set to help Dana and Ryan when Alex comes from nowhere, hops onto the ring apron and drives Captain Mitchell's throat into the top rope. Captain Mitchell bounces off the ropes right into the arms of Eric, who hits his inverted front powerslam finisher, the Quantum Power. Eric then covers Captain Mitchell for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest ERIC AND ALEX," announces Mr. Kennedy as Alex enters the ring to celebrate with his partner as the ref raises their arms in victory. The victorious duo then sees Queen Bansherra leading Vypra and Diabolico, who are dragging Ryan and Dana, to the ring and they flee into the crowd.

Once Bansherra and company get to the ring Diabolico and Vypra toss their beaten foes into the ring. Once in the ring Vypra and Diabolico sit Dana and Ryan up. Diabolico and Vypra then deliver the Kick to Hell to Dana, followed by Ryan. Diabolico and Vypra then lift up Captain Mitchell and Irish whip him into the ropes. Bansherra then bounces off the ropes and delivers the Demon Seed to Captain Mitchell. Then its time for art time on the defeated Mitchell family, as The Demon's pulled out their black spray paint. Bansherra wrote the word Demon's on Captain Mitchell's back, Vypra wrote the word Tomb on Dana's back, and Diabolico wrote the word inferno on Ryan's back. When they were done the three raised their arms in victory as the crowd booed, there message had been sent.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me is the PRWA Tag Team Champions Rocky and Sky. Tonight boys you face your number one contenders Jack and Andros in an eight person tag, as you team with Ecliptor and Astronema while they team with Andros' sister, the former Astronema, Karone, and Karone's boyfriend Zhane."

"Yeah Jason the storylines for this eight person tag is crazy, we face our number one contenders, Karone teams with her brother and boyfriend against a chick dressed as Karone's former evil self, who's partner is the real Astronema's second in command, wow Jay wow, I mean this match is bigger then the lunch I ate earlier today, and you know that's saying something," Rocky laughed as he handed things over to his more serious partner.

"Craziness of the match and goofiness of my partner aside, once again tonight we will prove why we are the PRWA Tag Team Champions, and have been that way for four long months. When we enter that ring there is no team that can hang with us, especially Andros and Jack, and it doesn't matter who your partners are tonight, or any night, the bottom line is you can't beat us. You two might be the number one contender's but you better hope Mr. Savitt gives you your title match soon, you we can quit delaying the inevitable and defeat you," says Sky.

Even Rocky starts to ask serious as when Sky is done Ecliptor and Astronema appear.

"Karone you are weak, Astronema is not weak. The woman who stands next to me is a better Astronema then you ever where, and she will never turn good," Ecliptor says.

"Tonight Karone I begin your destruction," Astronema says.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Hit'em High" is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, FRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the robot made his way to the ring and awaited his partner.

"Here Comes the Boom" by Nelly starts to play.

"And introducing his partner, representing the Hot Yellows, from Newtech City, she is the SPD B Squad Yellow Ranger, ELIZABETH "Z" DELGADO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed Z as she headed to the ring. You could tell Z loved being in Cancun as she headed to the ring in a black and yellow one piece swimsuit along with a pair short yellow shorts. Once she entered the ring she might with Frax.

"Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first being accompanied to the ring by Nadira, from Silver Hills, California, RANSIK," announced Mr. Kennedy as father and daughter headed to the ring to await Ransik's partner.

"That Girl" by Frankie J started to play.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from Newtech City, she is the SPD B Squad Pink Ranger, SYDNEY "SYD" DREW," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd went nuts for Syd, as she showed she loved being in Cancun, coming to the ring in just a pair of short pinks shorts and a pink bikini top. Back in the ring Z was furious, as she saw this as Syd one upping her.

Once all four were in the ring Z was ready to start attacking Syd but Frax and the ref held her back and got her onto the ring apron. Syd then went onto the ring apron as well, meaning Frax and Ransik would start things off. The ref then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that's chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 9 will feature Frax and Z vs. Syd and Ransik, an interview with Jason, and the intros for the Rocky, Sky, Ecliptor, and Astronema vs. Andros, Jack, Zhane, and Karone. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	9. Frax & Z vs Ransik & Syd

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 9: Frax & Z vs. Ransik & Syd**

**_A/N: Its time for chapter 9 of Summer Breakout and mixed tag team action as Ransik and Syd team up to face Frax and Z. As it was announced during Frax and Z's interview at RangerMania 2 it'll be Syd vs. Z and Frax vs., Ransik and Nadira, as this next match will be a preview of those two matches. The main question for this match will be simple, can these two mix matched teams be able to work together to defeat their opponents to gain the all important momentum heading into RangerMania 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Frax tried for a quick tackle of Ransik, but Ransik was able to duck out of the way and then dropkick Frax in the back sending him into the ropes. Frax was caught up in the ropes as Ransik delivered forearm shots to the side of Frax before dropkicking him in the back again, this time sending Frax to the outside of the ring. Once Frax was back up Ransik used the top rope to swing down and deliver a baseball slide to Frax, sending him into the palm made ring barrier. Once Frax was back up Ransik springboarded to the top rope and jumped, but Frax was able to force Ransik's momentum into the ring barrier as Ransik hit the top of it face first. Frax then took Ransik and whipped him into the side of the ring. Frax then hit a knee lift, jumping up and driving his knee into Ransik's face. Frax then tossed Ransik back into the ring, all the while leaving his face on the ring apron. Frax jumped up to the ring apron and delivered a leg drop to Ransik. Frax then headed up to the top turnbuckle, and once Ransik was back up he jumped. Frax tried for a top rope clothesline but Ransik was able to catch Frax by the throat and delivered a massive chokeslam. Ransik covered Frax but Frax kicked out after two. Ransik then went and tagged Syd into the match. Syd entered the match and immediately charged Z, delivering a spear that sent her off the ring apron and to the ground. Syd then went to the top rope and delivered a cross body to Z. Syd was then back on the ring apron, ready to reenter the ring when Frax drove her throat into the top rope. With Syd hung up in the ropes after the previous move Frax grabbed her by the head and it placed under his arm DDT style. Frax then brought her into the ring until her feet were touching the middle ropes. Frax then delivered a rope-hung spike DDT to Syd. After hitting the move Z was back up, eagerly wanting Frax to tag her in, which he did.

Z entered the ring and charged at Syd, delivering a swift kick to the midsection of Syd as the blond gave out a groan. Z then delivered three more of those kicks, as if she was determined to crack one or two of Syd's ribs. Z then lifted Syd up onto her left shoulder. Z then took Syd and drove her back first into one of the corners. Z then began to deliver a fury of punches to Syd's exposed midsection, and followed the punches up with two shoulder thrusts and two headbutts. Z then backed up and monkey flipped Syd out of the corner. To the surprise of everyone though Syd landed on her feet after the monkey flip and Z turned around right into a clothesline from Syd. Syd then lifted Z up and on to her shoulders and delivered a running powerslam to Z. Syd covered Z but Z kicked out at two. Once Z was almost t her feet Syd bounced off the ropes, but Z was able to catch her and deliver a snap powerslam to Syd. Z then lifted Syd up and attempted her DDT finisher, but Syd was able to reverse the attempt and try her own DDT finisher, but Z blocked the attempt and delivered a spinebuster to Syd. Z then headed to the top rope and attempted a top rope axe handle, but Syd was able to get her leg up as Z's face hit Syd's foot for what could be called a grounded superkick. Both girls were now down as they started to drag themselves to their corners to tag their partners in. Each makes it to their corner as Frax and Ransik are down back in. Ransik enters the match in a fury as he delivers three straight clotheslines to Frax, followed up by a trio of arm drags. Ransik then finishes his trio of trios with three big time German suplexes. Z tries to slow down Ransik but she is clotheslined out of the ring but Syd. Ransik then lifts Frax up onto his shoulders and hits his spinning piledriver finisher, the Spin Cycle. Ransik covers Frax but just before three Z pulls the referee out of the ring. Z ends up paying for this, thanks to Nadira, who tackles her to the ground and then hits her spinning Death Valley driver finisher, the Deadly Beautiful.

Meanwhile back in the ring Ransik is watching this entire thing occur, which allows Frax to sneak up behind him and roll him up. The ref slides back into the ring to count the cover, which Ransik kicks out of at two. Frax then lifts Ransik up and tries for a clothesline but Ransik ducks out of the way and connects with a spin out powerbomb. Ransik then tries for the Spin Cycle again, but this time Frax reverses the attempt and locks in his scissored armbar submission finisher, the Frax Lock. Syd though is there and breaks up the hold before Frax is able to have it in long. Syd then lifts up Frax and hits her jumping implant DDT finisher, the recently renamed SydneyT. Syd then gets up and turns right into a kick to the midsection of Z, who hits her swinging snap DDT finisher, the ZDT. Z then heads back to the ring apron as a furious Frax is back up and locks in the Frax Lock on Syd. Syd immediately taps out to the move, as Frax releases it to celebrate. However this celebration is short lived as the ref reminds Frax that Syd is not the legal person. A furious Frax then lifted up Syd and tossed her out of the ring. Frax then went for the Frax Lock on Ransik, but Ransik reversed the attempt into a roll up which got a two count. Ransik then went to lock in the Frax Lock on Frax, but Frax reversed the attempt and hit Ransik with his own Spin Cycle. Frax covered Ransik but Ransik kicked out just before three. Ransik tagged Z back into the match. Z entered the match and went for the ZDT on Ransik, but after tagging himself out Frax went after Syd, but was able to hit Frax with the SydneyT. Z released Syd and then baseball slid Syd into the ring barrier. Z turned around and Ransik delivered a jawbreaker to her. Ransik lifted Z up and went for the Spin Cycle, but Z reversed the attempt into a ZDT attempt. Nadira then got on the ring apron, as Z broke up her attempt at the ZDT and went to hit Nadira, who moved out of the way. Ransik the snuck up behind Z and sent her to the mat. Ransik tried for a Boston crab but Z raked Ransik's eyes. This allowed Z to kick Ransik into the ropes, causing him to knock Nadira down and into the waiting arms of Frax, who locked her in the Frax Lock. Ransik's vision finally came back and saw this, as he was ready to stop Frax, when Z turned him around and delivered the ZDT. Z then covered Ransik for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, Z AND FRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the referee lifted up Z's arm in victory. Z went outside to celebrate with Frax, but he wouldn't release the Frax Lock from Nadira as other refs along with PRWA staff rushed down to get Frax to break the hold. Z then saw that Syd was up, and she didn't look happy. Z then bolted from ringside, Syd hot on her trail. Meanwhile Frax still wouldn't release the hold. Back in the ring Ransik was back up and saw what was happening outside the ring. He was able to get Frax to break the hold when he leaped over the top rope and hit a cross body. Ransik went to check on Nadira when Frax locked in the Frax Lock on Ransik. After about a minute the refs and staff were finally able to get Frax to release the hold. The referees got Frax to back up as the staff looked over his two victims.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at the moment is the number one contender for the PRWA Championship, Jason Scott. Jason this past Wednesday on PRWA Weekly Mr. Savitt named you number one contender and made the match for the title between you and Tommy for RangerMania 2, with it being a Do or Die Match, meaning if you lose you can not get another title shot as long as Tommy is champ. Your thoughts."

"Mr. Savitt is just trying to protect his champion. He knows I'm the only person who can test Tommy, and he knows that by this stupid stipulation that if Tommy does win next month he'll be able to keep the belt forever, and more importantly keep it away from me. My match next month at RangerMania will be the biggest match of my career, losing will not be an option," Jason says.

"As for tonight Mr. Savitt put both you and Tommy into matches where you get to pick Tommy's opponent and Tommy gets to pick your opponent. We hear Tommy's match is soon, any hints you can give us," Randy asked.

"The only hints I can give is that this person is someone Tommy has nevered faced one-on-one, but has been allies with and has tagged with," Jason said.

The cameras shift to the parking lot as we see Syd still chasing Z. Z though is able to hop into her yellow convertible and pull away just before Syd can get her. A dejected Syd then turned around, right into a double clothesline from Z's Hot Yellow teammates Katie and Kira.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the Power Rangers in Space theme is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an eight person mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the planet KO-35, the Silver Space Ranger ZHANE, the second Pink Lightspeed Ranger, KARONE, and the Red Space Ranger, ANDROS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Andros, his sister, and his best friend/sister's boyfriend made their way to the ring, awaiting Andros tag team partner.

"Money in the Bank" by Lil Scrappy starts to play.

"And introducing their partner, representing the Triple B's, from Newtech City, the SPD B Squad Red Ranger, JACK LANDORS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Jack made it to the ring and joined his regular tag team partner, his partner's sister, and his partner's best friend.

"The Final Countdown" by Europe then starts to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first from the Dark Fortress, ASTRONEMA AND ECLIPTOR, announced Mr. Kennedy as the duo made their way to the ring and awaited their partners.

"Way I Am" by Eminem then starts to play.

"And introducing their tag team partners, representing the GRE, they are the PRWA Tag Team Champions, ROCKEY DESANTOS AND SKY TATE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the champions headed to the ring and met with their partners. Once in the ring the champs removed their belts and posed in the corners with them.

Once all eight were in the ring the ref went over the rules. Ecliptor and Jack would be starting things off for their respective teams.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will feature Jack/Andros/Karone/Zhane vs. Rocky/Sky/Astronema/Ecliptor, an interview with the Thunder Brothers Hunter and Blake, and the intros for Tommy vs. the partner of Jason's choosing. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	10. Eight Person Mixed Tag Match

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 10: Jack, Andros, Zhane, & Karone vs. Rocky, Sky, Ecliptor & Astronema**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 10 of Summer Breakout, and eight person mixed tag team action, as the PRWA Tag Team Champions Rocky and Sky team up with Ecliptor and Astronema to battle the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Titles Andros and Jack, Zhane, and Karone. The storylines in this match are plentiful indeed, the champs facing their number one contenders, Karone facing off with a woman impersonating Karone's former evil self, Andros and Zhane getting to face off with two of their enemies from their In Space battles, and so many more. Which team will take this star studded eight person tag? I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Ecliptor and Jack circled one another before locking up. Ecliptor was able to get Jack into a headlock, and then lifted him up and dropped him with a back suplex. Ecliptor then bounced off the ropes and tried for a back splash but Jack was able to move out of the way as Ecliptor hit the mat. Jack then bounced off the ropes and ended Ecliptor attempt to get up by delivering a dropkick. As Ecliptor attempted to get up again Jack again bounced off the ropes, this time delivering a swinging neckbreaker to Ecliptor. Jack then covered Ecliptor but only got a one count. Jack then bounced off the ropes and attempted a clothesline, but Ecliptor beat Jack to the punch, delivering his own clothesline to the Red Ranger. Ecliptor then whipped Jack into the corner where his own teammates were located. Astronema, Rocky and Sky all backed up as Ecliptor delivered punch after punch after punch to Jack. The referee finally got Ecliptor to stop the punches, but Ecliptor started to argue with the ref, allowing Astronema, Sky, and Rocky some free shots on Jack. Once Ecliptor finished his business with the ref he tagged Astronema into the match. Astronema entered the match and started laying to boots to Jack, who ended up down seated in the corner. Astronema then backed up and delivered a corner dropkick to Jack. Astronema then tagged Sky in. Sky entered the match and lifted his rival up onto his shoulder. Sky then drove Jack back first into the turnbuckle. Sky then had his teammates move out of the way as he went onto the ring apron and drove the back of Jack's head into the top turnbuckle. Sky then got down to the arena floor, grabbed hold of Jack's legs and sent him face first into the ring mat. Sky then headed to the top rope and connected with a frog splash. Sky covered Jack but Jack kicked out at two. Sky then tagged Ecliptor into the match. Ecliptor went for his top rope finisher, but Jack was able to move out of the way as Ecliptor again ate mat. Then with his second wind Jack raced to his corner and tagged Zhane into the match.

Zhane entered the match on fire, as he delivered three straight clotheslines to Ecliptor. Zhane then sent Rocky to the ground with a punch, Sky to the ground with a forearm shot, and Astronema to the ground with a dropkick. Ecliptor tried to catch Zhane by surprise with a clothesline but Zhane was able to duck the attempt. Zhane tried to hit a spin out powerbomb on Ecliptor but Ecliptor was able to reverse the attempt into a bulldog in mid air as he drove Zhane's face to the mat. Ecliptor covered Zhane but only got a two count. Ecliptor then tagged Sky back into the match. Sky entered the match and delivered a stomp to Zhane. Sky then circled Zhane before giving him another stomp. He did this a few more times before picking up Zhane and delivering a body slam. Sky then bounced off the ropes and delivered a jumping knee drop to Zhane. Sky then lifted Zhane up and attempted his finisher, but Zhane was able to reverse the attempt and hit a reverse DDT on Sky. Zhane covered Sky but Sky kicked out just before three. Zhane then tagged Andros into the match. Andros entered the match, bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Sky. Andros then lifted Sky up, whipped him into the ropes and delivered a spinebuster to him. Andros then tried for his finisher, but Sky was able to reverse the attempt and send Andros onto the ring apron. Sky then tried to send Andros to the ground, but Andros pulled the top rope down as Sky flew over the top rope and crashed to the ground. Andros then jumped from the ring apron and dropped a double axe handle on the back of Sky. Andros then attempted another move from the ring apron, but Sky was fast to his feet this time as he grabbed Andros' legs and pulled him to the floor. Sky then reentered the ring and tagged Rocky into the match.

Once Rocky was tagged in he went to the top rope and jumped, driving his elbow into the chest of Andros. Rocky then tossed Andros back into the ring and attempted his finisher, but Andros was able to block the attempt and hit his Gory bomb finisher, the Astro Bomb. Andros then covered Rocky but Astronema broke the pin up. As Astronema tried to leave the ring Andros grabbed her by the hair, took her over to Andros' corner and tagged his sister Karone in. Karone entered the match and speared Astronema out of Andros' hands. Karone was now on top of Astronema as she delivered punch after punch after punch to the woman who portrayed her former evil self. Right as the ref was going to pull Karone off of Astronema she got off of her. Karone then lifted Astronema up and hit her wristlock swinging reverse DDT finisher, the KO-ed 35. Karone covered Astronema but the ref wouldn't count the pin because Astronema was not the legal person. Once the ref told Karone this she tossed Astronema out of the ring. Karone then turned around right into Rocky, who hit his sit-down choke bomb finisher, the Ape Bomb. Rocky then pinned Karone but Zhane and Andros broke up the attempt. While the ref tried to get those two out of the ring Rocky whipped Karone into the corner by his partners, as the outside attack from Sky and Ecliptor began. Once the ref had those two out of the ring the double team by Ecliptor and Sky ended, as now Astronema was back on the ring apron. Rocky then tagged in the angry villain. Astronema entered the match and stepped on Karone's hair, pulling her arms up as well as Karone let out a scream. Astronema then lifted up Karone and whipped her into a neutral corner. Astronema then drove her shoulder repeatedly into the midsection of Karone. Astronema then grabbed Karone by her blond locks and tossed her like a rag doll out of the corner. Astronema then lifted up Karone and hit her vertical suplex into a powerbomb finisher, the Astrone-Bomb. Instead of pinning Karone normally Astronema applied the cocky pin, just placing a foot on Karone's chest for the pin. Right before three though Karone grabbed Astronema's leg and tripped her. Karone then got to her corner and tagged Jack back in.

Jack was fully recovered from the beating he took earlier as he came in and delivered three straight arm drag takedowns to Astronema, followed up by a wrist lock seated side slam. Jack then lifted Astronema up and hit his spinning fireman's carry facebuster finisher, the SWAT Mode. Jack covered Astronema, but just before the three could be counted, Ecliptor came from the top rope, breaking up the pin attempt with his somersault corkscrew leg drop finisher, the Eclip-tap. Ecliptor then placed Astronema on top of Jack, but Jack kicked out before the three could be counted. Astronema was the first to her feet as she lifted Jack up. Astronema tried for the Astrone-Bomb on Jack, but Jack reversed the attempt and again hit the SWAT Mode. However as soon as Jack hit the move Sky was in the ring and he hit Jack with his wristlock inverted double underhook facebuster finisher, the Sky's The Limit. Zhane then entered the ring and hit his flapjack spinebuster finisher, the Silver Slam, on Sky. Rocky then came in and hit the Ape Bomb on Zhane. Andros then came in and hit the Astro Bomb on Rocky. Ecliptor then hit Andros with a low blow and hit the Eclip-tap on Andros. Karone then entered and hit the KOed-35 on Ecliptor. By then Astronema was back up and she hit the Astrone-Bomb on Karone. Astronema was the only person left as she kicked everyone not named Jack out of the ring. Astronema then lifted up Jack and hit the Astrone-Bomb on him. Astronema covered Jack but he was too close to the ropes as he got his foot on them. Astronema was now getting frustrated as she tried the Astrone-Bomb again, but this time Jack blocked the attempt and hit the SWAT Mode. Jack then covered Astronema, but right before the three could be counted Sky was back in the ring with a chair as he cracked the chair over Jack's back. The referee then called for the bell.

"The winners of this contest as a result of a disqualification ZHANE, ANDROS, KARONE, AND JACK," announced Mr. Kennedy. Though Jack, Andros, Karone, and Zhane would win the match, it sure didn't look like it, as much like Jack; Karone, Andros, and Zhane would meet the same fate from the steel chair, as Sky cracked his chair over the head of each. Sky then placed the chair on the mat, lifted Jack up and delivered the Sky's The Limit to Jack on the steel chair. Sky then got Rocky up and brought him into the ring. Sky had Rocky take Andros to a corner while he took Jack to a corner. The tag champions then got Astronema and Ecliptor up and they each whispered something to their partners for the evening. Sky and Rocky reentered the ring and went to the top turnbuckle in the opposite corner they had dragged Jack and Andros to. Meanwhile Ecliptor and Astronema pulled tables from under the ring and tossed then into the ring. The duo then set up the tables near the corners Sky and Rocky were in. The champs were about to give more instructions when they saw Zhane and Karone coming around. This prompted the champs to toss a pair of handcuffs to Ecliptor and Astronema. The duo then handcuffed Zhane and Karone to the middle ropes, forcing them to watch what was about to happen. Rocky and Sky then had their partners lift up Andros and Jack and bring them over to them, setting them up powerbomb style. The tag champions then jumped, sit-down powerbombing their number one contenders through the tables. As Rocky and Sky left their number one contenders in the ruble they left the ring. Before joining Rocky and Sky Ecliptor kicked the trapped Zhane in the head while Astronema kicked the trapped Karone in the head. Once the four were outside the ring they raised their arms in triumph.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me right now is Hunter and Blake. Boys next both at RangerMania 2 you two brothers will team up to face the other brother ranger duo in Leo and Mike Corbett, while brother villains Moltor and Flurious square off as well. Because of all this brother business Mr. Savitt has made an interesting six man tag for tonight, as you two team with Moltor to take on The Corbetts and Flurious."

"This is definitely a unique situation me and my brother Blake will be in tonight, and the same can be said for those Corbetts, as two teams of Ranger brothers have to team with a villain, with the villains being brothers as well. All I know is I trust Blake and he trusts me, now as for Moltor that is a different story, I don't trust him, and Blake has told me he doesn't trust him either. Luckily the Corbetts have that same problem," Hunter said.

"Bottom line is trust may not even be a factor tonight as long as we can soften up those Corbetts before RM2 next month, and why'll its true I don't trust Moltor at the moment, he will at least gain my trust in he helps soften up Leo and Mike. He if helps us with that, not I only will I trust him, but I'll even make sure that me and Hunter help soften up Flurious for him," Blake said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica starts to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the GRE, from Reefside, California, he is the PRWA Champion, DR. TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the PRWA Champion came to the ring, boos following him the whole time. Once he entered the ring he went to one of the corners and performed his Randy Orton like pose. He then removed his championship belt and posed with it. After the posing ended Tommy focused on the stage, waiting to find out his opponent.

"And introducing his opponent….." Mr. Kennedy announced.

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme started to play. Tommy then got wide eyed thinking who his opponent might be, but still unsure cause the song was used by multiple being. Then he saw a white cloud come flying to the ring.

"…..from the Temple of Power, NINJOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as Ninjor flew to the ring on his cloud. Once he got to the ring he got off the cloud and entered the ring.

Once both were in the ring the referee went over the rules and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 11 will feature Ninjor vs. Tommy, an interview with Rita and Finster, and the intros for Leo, Mike, and Flurious vs. Blake, Hunter, and Moltor. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	11. Tommy vs Ninjor

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 11: Tommy vs. Ninjor**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 11 of Summer Breakout, as the PRWA Champion Tommy battles Ninjor in a non-title match. This match was basically set up by Jason, who got to pick Tommy's opponent for the match, and he picked Ninjor. This will be the first time ever that Tommy and Ninjor will face each other one on one. Will the PRWA Champion knock off the Ninja Master, or will Ninjor put a chinch in the armor of the champion leading into his match with Jason for the title at RangerMania 2. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung the crowd at the Moon Palace Resort was stunned when Tommy actually offered his hand to Ninjor for the Ninja Master and his former ally to shake it. Ninjor would have none of this though as he slapped Tommy's hand away, drove his knee into Tommy's midsection, and sent the champion to the mat with a DDT. Ninjor then bounced off the ropes and delivered a body splash to Tommy. Ninjor hooked Tommy's leg but Tommy kicked out at two. Once Tommy was on one knee Ninjor charged, delivering a knee to the head of Tommy and following it up with a neckbreaker. Ninjor again covered Tommy, but again Tommy kicked out at two. Ninjor then started to lift Tommy, but the champion rake Ninjor in the eyes and then delivered an inverted backbreaker, ending Ninjor's momentum for a second. Tommy then got down on the mat and locked in an armbar on the grounded Ninjor. Ninjor though was able to fight back to his feet, lift up Tommy and send him to the mat with a back suplex. Ninjor then lifted Tommy up onto his shoulder, looking to end things early with his finisher, but Tommy was able to fight off of Ninjor's shoulders, hitting a sit-down rear mat slam on Ninjor. Tommy hooked Ninjor's leg but Ninjor kicked out at two. Tommy then bounced off the ropes and dropped his knee across Ninjor's face. Tommy tried this one more time, but this time Ninjor moved as Tommy drove his knee into the mat. With Tommy still on his knees after the miss, Ninjor delivered a quick kick to the head, sending Tommy to the mat. Ninjor then lifted Tommy up and whipped him into one of the corners. Ninjor then charged towards Tommy, delivering a corner clothesline and then bulldogging Tommy to the mat. Ninjor then headed up to the top rope and connected with a frog splash. Ninjor then covered Tommy but Tommy was able to kick out at two.

Ninjor then started to lift Tommy but Tommy delivering multiple forearm shots to Ninjor's midsection to stop his progress. Then Tommy set Ninjor up for his flipping piledriver finisher, the Black Thunder, but Ninjor did something no one in the PRWA had yet done. Ninjor was able to somehow block the hold in mid move, being able to land on his feet with Tommy on his back. Ninjor then just dropped down, sending Tommy back first to the mat with Ninjor still on top of him. Ninjor moved himself around and hooked Tommy's leg from a cover but Tommy kicked out at two. Ninjor then lifted Tommy onto his shoulder, this time hitting his kneeling belly-to-belly piledriver finisher, the Ninja Piledriver, on the champion. Ninjor then covered Tommy, but they were too close to the ropes and Tommy was able to get a foot on the ropes. Ninjor then went out to the ring apron, only to flip back in, hitting an amazing slingshot somersault leg drop. Ninjor then pulled Tommy away from the ropes and covered him, but still only got a two. Ninjor then lifted Tommy up and whipped him into the ropes. Ninjor then ducked down, but Tommy was able to stop himself and grab Ninjor's head and drive it into his knee. Tommy then lifted Ninjor up onto his shoulders, as Tommy tried to hit Ninjor with his own finisher, the Ninja Piledriver, but Ninjor was able to reverse the attempt and deliver a reverse DDT to Tommy. Ninjor then lifted up Tommy and whipped him into the ropes. Ninjor ducked down as he lifted Tommy up and over him with a back body drop. As Tommy starts to get up Ninjor bounces off the ropes and tries for a dropkick, but Tommy is able to side step it as Ninjor hits the mat. Tommy then grabs Ninjor's leg, using them to flip himself over Ninjor and to apply a back to belly pin attempt. Ninjor was able to stop the pin at two by lifting himself and Tommy off of the mat. Ninjor is then able to turn Tommy around and deliver a DDT to the PRWA Champion. Ninjor then covered Tommy, but Tommy again kicked out at two.

Ninjor then start to lift Tommy, but Tommy was able to rake Ninjor in the eyes, lift him up and deliver a spinebuster. Tommy then lifts Ninjor up and tries for the Black Thunder again, but again Ninjor is able to block the attempt as he lifts Tommy up and over, delivering another back body drop to the champion. Ninjor then bounces off the ropes, hitting a leg drop, and then proceeds to the go the submission route, locking in a head scissors. Tommy is able to get his hands on Ninjor's leg and starts to separate them, but once they finally are separated Ninjor is able to drive his heel into the back of Tommy's head. Ninjor then lifts Tommy up and delivers a body slam. Ninjor then bounces off the ropes but Tommy is able to catch him and deliver a thunderous powerslam. Tommy then bounces off the ropes and delivers a spinning leg drop to Ninjor. Tommy then places Ninjor on his knees and Tommy connects with a fury of kicks to the midsection and side of Ninjor. Tommy goes for a kick to the head, but at the last second Ninjor is able to catch Tommy's leg. Ninjor then gets back to his feet with Tommy's leg still in hand. Tommy then tries for a spinning heel kick with his free leg, but Ninjor ducks, forces Tommy to the mat and locks in a single leg Boston crab. Ninjor has the hold locked in the center of the ring, but Tommy is able to use his power to force his way over to the ropes and get a hold of them, forcing the referee to make Ninjor break the hold. Ninjor breaks the hold, but sees Tommy still holding onto the ropes. Ninjor then goes over to Tommy, grabs his legs, forces him up, breaking his hands grip on the ropes, and dropping him face first on the mat. Ninjor then flips Tommy over, grabs his legs again, and this time just spins him around. Ninjor continues with the spin for about 15 seconds before letting go of Tommy's legs, which sends the champion flying across the ring as he crashes to the mat. Ninjor shakes off his dizziness and signals for the end. Ninjor lifts Tommy up onto his shoulder and tries for the Ninja Piledriver. Tommy though is able to reverse the attempt as he tries for the Ninja Piledriver. Ninjor is also able to reverse the attempt as he tries for a reverse DDT, but Tommy delivers a stiff punch to the midsection of Ninjor. Tommy is able to fight out of the hold, set up Ninjor and hit the Black Thunder. Tommy covers Ninjor for the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, the PRWA Champion, TOMMY," announces Mr. Kennedy as the referee hands Tommy his title belt and then raises his arm in victory as the fans boo. Ninjor then surprises Tommy as when the Ninja Master gets to his feet he extends his hand to Tommy. Tommy accepts and shakes Ninjor's hand, as Ninjor then raises it in victory as the crowd applauds. The applauds end and the boos come back though when Tommy takes his PRWA title belt and drives it into the face of Ninjor. Tommy then places the belt on the mat and again hits the Black Thunder on Ninjor, driving Ninjor's head into the title belt. Tommy then places his foot on Ninjor's chest and raises the belt up over his hand, surely delivering a message to Jason.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar and with me right now are Rita and Finster. Rita it was announced this past week on PRWA Weekly that you would face rival Divatox at RangerMania 2 next month. It was also announced that tonight you would team with Finster against Divatox and Porto, with the winning team choosing the stipulation for that RangerMania 2 match."

"You see Randy I already got this thing in the bag. I mean we all know that I am so much better then Divatox, I mean who came closer to destroying the Rangers that would be me. Plus adding Porto and Finster to this match changes nothing, I mean we all know Finster is much smarter then Porto, as none of Porto's monsters came close to destroying the Rangers like Finster's monsters did. Bottom line is we shouldn't even have this match and Mr. Savitt should just let me name the stipulation for the match next month, as me and Finster have a great match idea. Divatox, Porto, we'll see you in the ring for your official forfeiting of this match. Come on Finster," Rita said.

"Yes my queen," Finster said as he followed Rita.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Its My Life" by Bon Jovi is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a six man tag team match scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the space station Terra Venture, LEO AND MIKE CORBETT," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Corbett brothers headed to the ring and awaited their tag team partner.

"Icebox" by Omarion started to play.

"And introducing their tag team partner, from The Ice Planet, FLURIOUS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the frozen villain made his way to the ring and meet with his partners.

"This is Why I'm Hot" by Mims then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first from The Fire Planet, MOLTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy as Moltor headed to the ring, staring down his brother Flurious. He waited for his partners at the end of the entrance aisle.

Motocross bikes where then heard, which was followed up by females screaming as the combo "Ride Wit Me/Ridin Dirty" song started to play.

"And introducing his tag team partners, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, "THE THUNDER BROTHERS" HUNTER AND BLAKE BRADLEY," announced Mr. Kennedy as the brothers rode to the ring on their motocross bikes. They had to stop before the ring because the ramp that was apart of the aisle that cross the pool wasn't big enough for their bikes. The boys got off and as usual gave their helmets away to two female fans. The two then continued down to meet with Moltor. Once they met with him they entered the ring.

Once all six were in the ring the referee went over the rules of the match. Each set of Ranger brothers decided to let their villain partner start things off. Villain brother rivals Moltor and Flurious would start the match off.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 12 will feature the six person tag team match, an interview with Cam and Trent, and the intros for Rita/Finster vs. Divatox/Porto. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	12. Six Man Tag Team Match

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 12: Flurious, Leo, & Mike vs. Moltor, Hunter, & Blake**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 12 of Summer Breakout, and a six person tag team match as the Thunder Brothers of Hunter and Blake team up with Moltor to battle Lost Galaxy bros Leo and Mike and their tag team partner Flurious. It certainly is a brotherly affair in this match, as two teams of brothers face off, and a set of brothers battle one another. This is a preview of two RangerMania 2 matches, as at RM2 it'll be Leo and Mike vs. Hunter and Blake, and Moltor vs. Flurious in a Hell Frozen Over Match (a match which I don't know what will happen as I haven't thought of the concept yet, just the name). Which trio will get the upper hand heading into their RangerMania 2 showdowns? I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung the villain brothers of Moltor and Flurious began throwing punches at one another. Moltor struck first with a punch, but Flurious was right there with a counter punch. The two brothers would continue to trade punches until Flurious ended the punching fest with a surprise knee to the midsection of Moltor that could the fire based villain off guard. Flurious then went for a back suplex on Moltor, but Moltor was somehow able to counter the back suplex into a cross body and land of top of Flurious for a pin attempt. The ref got his count to two before Flurious was able to kick out. Flurious was back up quickly and not very happy about having his back suplex countered. Flurious tried for a quick clothesline on Moltor but Moltor ducked out of the way as Flurious bounced off the ropes. When Flurious bounced back Moltor sent him to the mat with an arm drag takedown. Flurious was right back to his feet only to be sent right back down thanks to another arm drag. Flurious again was right back to his feet, only to get sent back down to the mat, this time by a dropkick from Moltor. Moltor then grabbed hold of the grounded Flurious' right leg and started to target the knee, kicking Flurious in the back of the knee. Moltor then rolled Flurious over, lifted him up by his right leg and sent his knee straight into the mat. Moltor then went over and tagged Blake into the match. Blake then entered the match and continued to work over Flurious' knee, delivering stomp after stomp to the injured body part. Blake then went to the top rope and delivered a top rope leg drop, but instead of landing on Flurious' head, he landed on the injured knee of the villain. Blake then started to lift up Flurious and noticed him starting to limp a little. Blake then set up Flurious for his finisher, but instead of hitting it Blake just kicked Flurious in the knee. Blake then lifted Flurious up again and tried for his finisher again, but this time Flurious was able to counter the attempt and lock in his crossface chicken wing submission finisher, The Chiller. Moltor and Hunter tried to break the hold but Mike and Leo clotheslined both outside the ring, and then for good measure sent them into the steel ring steps. Luckily for Blake though he was close enough to the ropes to get a hold of them. Flurious then broke the hold and tagged Mike into the match.

Mike entered into the ring and saw that Blake was still near the ropes, laying stomach down. Mike went over and flipped Blake onto his back. Mike then grabbed hold of Blake's legs and lifted him up, driving Blake's throat right into the bottom rope. Mike then backed up and then charged Blake, delivering a baseball slide and sending him to the outside of the ring. Mike then headed out to the ring apron, but Blake was up quickly as he grabbed Mike by the waist and then tossed him into the ring barrier. Mike was now seated in front of the ring barrier as Blake delivered a series of stomps to Mike. Blake then rolled back into the ring to stop the referee's countout count. Blake then raced towards Mike, looking to drive his knee into the face of Mike, but Mike moved as Blake hit the ring barrier. Mike then took Blake's legs and tossed him into the crowd. Mike then entered the ring to break the refs count. Mike then got onto the ring apron and waited for Blake to get up. Hunter ran over in attempt to stop Mike but Hunter was met by a superkick from Mike as Hunter crashed to the ground. Once Blake was back up Mike dove at him, jumping over the ring barrier, attempting a cross body, only to have Blake catch him and deliver a spinebuster to Mike, driving Mike's back into the top of the ring barrier. Mike was laid out across the ring barrier as Moltor climbed onto the ring barrier, walked it and delivered a leg drop to Mike. Moltor and Blake then lifted up Mike and tossed him into the ring. Right when the two were heading back into the ring though Flurious came from nowhere and delivered a double clothesline. Flurious then tossed Blake back into the ring and then tossed Moltor into the crowd. Flurious then went into the crowd and started to beat up his brother. Meanwhile back in the ring Mike had tagged his brother Leo into the match. Leo entered the ring, grabbed hold of the dazed Blake and hit his swinging neckbreaker bomb finisher, the Lion Breaker. Before Leo even had a chance to pin Blake Hunter came into the ring, lifted him up and hit his cross-legged Samoan Driver finisher, the Crimson Thunder. Hunter was set to put Blake on top of Leo but Mike came from nowhere and planted Hunter with a missile dropkick. Mike then put Leo on Blake, but Blake was able to kick out before three.

Mike then moved his brother out of the way and went to the top rope, looking for his finisher, when out from the crowd came Moltor, finally away from his brother as he pushed Mike off the top rope, sending him face first into the announce table. Moltor then would pay for this as Flurious came behind him and locked in The Chiller. Meanwhile back in the ring Hunter dragged Blake closer to their corner. Hunter then went out to the ring apron as Blake didn't have far to go to tag into Hunter. Hunter entered the match and immediately covered Leo, but Leo kicked out at two. Hunter then lifted Leo up and went for the Crimson Thunder again, but this time Leo reversed the attempt into an attempt for the Lion Breaker. Hunter though was able to reverse this attempt as well, getting Leo back onto his shoulders. Hunter wants to hit the Crimson Thunder, but he can't get Leo's legs crossed, so he decides to deliver a Death Valley driver to Leo. Hunter covers Leo but Leo is able to kick out before two. Hunter then goes to bounce off the ropes, but Flurious is able to trip Hunter. The frozen villain laughs at his feat as he goes back to lock The Chiller in again on Moltor, only to have Hunter come over the top rope and take out Flurious with a suicide dive. Hunter then lifts Moltor up and the two deliver a double DDT to Flurious. Moltor heads back to the corner with Blake as Hunter reenters the ring, expecting Leo, but instead is met by a dropkick from Mike, who Leo tagged back in while Hunter was outside the ring. Mike then lifts Hunter up, whips him into the ropes and delivers a one man flapjack to Hunter. Mike then heads to the top rope for his finisher, but Moltor and Blake are there to stop him, or at least they tried to. Mike was able to jump down to the middle rope and kick Moltor in the head, knocking him into Blake and sending both to the outside. Mike then heads back to the top rope, and goes for his finisher, but the distraction allows Hunter to move just in the nick of time.

Both Hunter and Mike are down as they start to make there way to their corners. Mike is able to tag Flurious into the match, but Hunter tags no one as Blake and Moltor are still down outside the ring. Hunter slowly gets back to his feet as Flurious stands a few feet between him, just watching the frustrated Hunter. Flurious then taps Hunter on the shoulder. Hunter nervously turns around to be met by a forearm shot by Flurious, who followed it up with a belly to belly suplex. Flurious then lifts up Hunter and tries for The Chiller, but Moltor and Blake enter the ring to distract the ref, allowing Hunter to swing his leg up and deliver a low blow to Flurious. Mile and Leo try to take out Hunter with a double clothesline but Hunter ducks and the brothers take out their partner. The Corbett brothers then turn around to receive a double DDT from Hunter, who then kicks them out of the ring. Hunter then lifts up Flurious and goes for the Crimson Thunder, but Moltor and Blake are still with the ref. He drops Flurious and mouths good job to his partners, who head back to the ring apron. Hunter comes back to Flurious and tries for the Crimson Thunder, but Flurious reverses the attempt and hits Hunter with his own finisher. Flurious then sees Mike on the top turnbuckle so he goes and tags him in. Mike then jumps from the top rope and hits his top rope leg drop finisher, the Magna Leg Drop. Mike then covers Hunter, but Blake pulls the ref from the ring before he can count the three. Mike can't believe this as he is about to head outside, only to be caught off guard by Moltor, who hits him with his spinning powerslam finisher, the Fire Ball. Moltor sees Flurious and Leo coming after him, so he immediately heads out of the ring. Blake also sees this and lets the ref get back in the ring as all four head back to their corners. Hunter goes to cover Mike but Mike kicks out at two. Hunter then tags Moltor into the match. Moltor goes for the Fire Ball, but Flurious and Leo start to enter the ring. The duo exits the ring when they see Hunter and Blake come in, but that allows Mike to reverse the attempt and deliver a reverse DDT to Moltor. Mike then heads to the top rope, but again Hunter tries to distract him, and again Mike is able to stop the attempt, allowing Flurious to then come over and lock in The Chiller on Hunter. Mike the goes for the Magna Leg Drop, but Moltor is able to move. Blake then enters the ring and hits Mike with his front Russian leg sweep finisher, the Moto-Cross. Blake then puts Moltor on Mike and then prevents Leo from breaking up the pin as the ref counts the one two three.

"The winners of this contest BLAKE, MOLTOR, AND HUNTER," announces Mr. Kennedy as Moltor slowly gets to his feet as the ref raises his arm in victory. Flurious unlocks Hunter from The Chiller when he hears this and tries to sneak attack Moltor, only to have Blake come from nowhere and level Flurious with the Moto-Cross. Blake then gets Hunter into the ring as the ref raises all three arms in victory. Moltor then breaks away from the ref and says thank you to Hunter and Blake and shakes each of their hands. The celebration is short lived though when Leo comes from behind and levels Hunter with the Lion Breaker. Blake then delivers a knee to the midsection of Leo and tries for the Moto-Cross, only to have Moltor break up the move and hit his own partner for the night with the Fire Ball. The Moon Palace Resort is stunned when Leo and Moltor then hug. Nick then comes into the ring, pushing bringing Flurious in with him. Mike then heads to the top rope as Leo and Moltor place Hunter and Blake next to each other, with Flurious on top on both of them, in the middle of the brothers. Mike then jumps from the top rope, delivering the Magna Leg Drop to all three. Mike then gets up as Moltor, Mike, and Leo raise their arms in victory, their plan executed to perfection.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here with you and with me right now is Cam and Trent. Boys tonight you two will be facing your fathers Sensei and Anton, with so very interesting stipulations around this match thanks to Mr. Savitt. Now if you two are victorious tonight then you will then each get to face your fathers at RangerMania 2 in a match of your choice. Now if your father's win they will be added to the PRWA Tag Team Championship Match at RangerMania 2, which I have just been informed has been made official by Mr. Savitt, it will be Rocky and Sky vs. Andros and Jack in a tables match. So if your fathers win tonight, they are added to that match at RangerMania 2, while you two would have to face one another at RangerMania."

"We have known Mr. Savitt for a long time, and we know that he is a wiley one, so these stipulations don't surprise me. Now while myself and Trent are very good friends, I wouldn't mind facing him at RangerMania 2, I mean we are the two best wrestlers on the PRWA roster, we would easily steal the show in Mr. Savitt's hometown, but we have bigger issues to deal him," Cam said.

"Cam is right, while us two would steal the show, we do have bigger issues, with our fathers. We are sick and tried of the way they treat us, and tonight starts the beginning of the end for them. After we win the tag match tonight and get to pick the type of matches we have with them at RangerMania, our father's highway to hell starts, and it ends at RangerMania 2, when we finish them once and for all, in our type of match. Like we said me vs. Cam at RangerMania would be the greatest match in PRWA history, but we have bigger fish to fry, plus no one wants to see our dads fighting for the tag team titles," Trent says.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, with the winning team getting to choose the stipulation for the Rita vs. Divatox match at RangerMania 2," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint started to play

"Introducing first, from the Moon Palace…."

That actually got a huge applause from the crowd since the place the competitors were from was two-thirds of the name of the venue the event was taking place at.

"….RITA AND FINSTER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two made their way to the ring. Once they were in the ring they awaited their rivals.

The Pirates of the Caribbean Theme then started to play.

"And their opponents, representing Divatox's Crew, from the Pirate's Cove, DIVATOX AND PROTO," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two headed to the ring. It appeared as if the crowd at the Moon Palace Resort was behind Rita and Finster for this one, as those two weren't even booed when coming to the ring, while Divatox and Porto were booed. This must have been because of the name thing mentioned when Rita and Finster were heading to the ring.

Once the four were in the ring the ref went over the rules. Finster and Porto would be starting things off as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that is chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 13 will feature Divatox and Porto vs. Rita and Finster, an interview with Mystic Force's favorite couple Nick and Maddie, and the intros for Cam and Trent vs. Sensei and Anton. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 12 of Summer Breakout._**


	13. Rita & Finster vs Divatox & Porto

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 13: Rita & Finster vs. Divatox & Porto**

**_A/N: Alright everyone the PRWA is back with chapter 13 of Summer Breakout, as it'll be mixed tag team action with Divatox and Porto facing off with Rita and Finster. This is an absolutely huge match for both Divatox and Rita, as these two will face one another at RangerMania 2, and the winning team gets to choose the stipulation for that match. So which team of villainess and henchmen will win, and what will that team choose as the stipulation for Rita/Divatox at RangerMania 2? I hope everyone enjoys the chapter._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Porto and Finster circled one another and then locked up. Finster was able to get Porto into a headlock, but Porto was able to counter this by lifting Finster and dropping him to the mat with a back suplex. Porto then tried for a quick elbow drop on Finster, but Rita's monster maker was able to roll out of the way just in time as Porto drove his elbow into the mat. Finster was quickly back to his as he bounced off the ropes once Porto was back up. Finster tried for a clothesline on Porto but Porto didn't move. Finster then bounced off the ropes again, this time trying a flying shoulder block, which caused Porto to move back a few steps, but he remained on his feet. Finster then tried again, bouncing off the ropes, this time looking for a cross body, only to have Porto catch him and deliver a fall away slam. Porto then dragged Finster over to one of the corners, as he was already ready to end this thing. Porto then climbed to the middle turnbuckle, ready for his finisher, when Rita came over and delivered a series of punches to Porto. Porto was finally able to regain control after the punches as he was able to push Rita off of the ring apron. This distraction though allowed Finster time to recover, and as soon as Porto pushed Rita away Finster began delivering a series of kicks to the back of Porto's right knee. Finster then drove his knee into the back of Porto several times; cause Porto to lose his balance, causing him to become stuck in the corner upside down in the tree of woe. Finster then started to choke Porto, driving his foot into Porto's throat. Finster then backed up and charged the corner, delivering a dropkick to the face of Porto. Finster then backed up again, this time charging and delivering a knee to the midsection of Porto, as this move actually freed him from the tree of woe. Finster then tagged Rita into the match.

Knowing of the size advantage Porto had, Rita went to work immediately, locking in her body scissors/stretch combo submission finisher, the Witch Lock. Divatox attempted to save her henchmen, but Finster ended this attempt when he hit Divatox with his lariat clothesline to the back of the neck finisher, the Monster Mash. While Finster was dealing with Divatox out came the rest of Divatox's Crew, Rygog, Elgar, and General Havoc. Rita saw them coming and immediately broke her submission hold, and then sling shot herself over the top rope, taking all three out with a cross body. Finster then saw this and joined the fun, as Rita and Finster were taking it to Divatox's Crew. Rita then heard the ref counting for a possible count out and reentered the ring. Rita saw Porto returning to his feet so she decided to bounce off the ropes, thinking a wobbly Porto would fall down easier. Rita bounced off the ropes, attempting a clothesline, when from out of nowhere Porto hit Rita with a spinning back fist that sent Rira crashing to the ground. Divatox was now back on the ring apron as Porto tagged her into the match. Divatox entered the ring, lifted Rita up by her hair and delivered a chop to her chest and then whipped her into a corner. Divatox then charges the corner and delivers a high knee strike to Rita. Divatox then backs up and repeats this move, this time grabbing hold of Rita's head and delivering a running bulldog. Divatox then covers Rita but Rita kicks out at two. Divatox then starts to circle Rita, wanting her to get up so she can end things. Once Rita is back up Divatox tries for her finisher but Rita is able to throw her off. Rita then goes to lock in the Witch Lock, but she sees Porto coming. Rita moves out of the way just in time as Porto crushes Divatox with a body splash. Porto starts to get up, only to have Rita deliver a step up kick to Porto, followed by Finster hitting the Monster Mash. The two then use their combined strength to get Porto out of the ring. Rita then goes and covers Divatox, but she is able to kick out just before three. Rita then tags Finster back into the match.

Finster enters the match again and when Divatox is back up he bounces off the ropes, and tries for the Monster Mash, but Divatox ducks out of the way and then hits her jumping cutter finisher, the Pirate Queen Cutter. Rita is in before Divatox can even cover Finster, as she hits Divatox with her own finisher. Rita tries to place Finster on top of Divatox but Porto is back in as he lifts Rita up over his head and tosses her out of the ring. Porto then shocks everyone when he goes to the top rope and hits a cross body on Rita. Meanwhile back in the ring Divatox is able to get an arm across Finster for a cover, but Finster is able to kick out just before three. Divatox is slowly back up, and when Finster is back up she tries for the Pirate Queen Cutter, but Finster throws her off. Finster then tries for the Monster Mash, but Divatox again ducks and hits Finster with a sitout rear mat slam. Divatox then hooks Finster's leg, but Finster is able to kick out at two. Porto is now back on the ring apron as Divatox tags him in. As Porto enters the ring Finster is making his way back to his feet. Porto then hits Finster with Divatox's own Pirate Queen Cutter. Instead of going for a pin Porto drags Finster towards a corner and tries for his finisher. Again Rita is there for a distraction, but it is short lived thanks to a back hand slap to Rita from Porto. Porto then goes for his middle rope body splash finisher, the Porto Splash, but Finster is able to get his knees up as they are driven into Porto's midsection. Rita is now back on the ring apron as Finster tags her in. Rita then locks in the Witch Lock in on Porto, only to have Divatox break the attempt. Finster then hits Divatox with the Monster Mash and Rita then locks her in the Witch Lock. Then down the entrance ramp comes Elgar, as Finster meets him and just delivers a beating to Elgar, who can get a single shot in. Though Elgar gets to offense in he has done his job, as Finster is out of the way as Rita doesn't see Porto heading to the middle rope. Porto then breaks up the Witch Lock by delivering the Porto Splash to Rita. Porto then rolls Divatox aside and covers Rita as the ref counts the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, PORTO AND DIVATOX," announces Mr. Kennedy as the ref raises the duos arms in victory. As soon as Finster heard this he charged towards the ring, only to get the Pirate Queen Cutter from Divatox. Porto then whispers something to Divatox, who then asks for a microphone.

"Since myself and Porto won this match we get to choose the stipulation for my match with Rita at RangerMania 2. Since Porto delivered the knockout blow and got the pin, I have decided to use his brilliant idea for the RangerMania 2 match. Rita, I will be bringing my submarine to Cincinnati and parking it in the Ohio River, and you and I will be fighting in it, during a submarine match," Divatox says as she tosses the microphone at Rita and continues the celebration.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at this moment are Nick and Madison. Nick, Maddie I must say you two must really be on the good side of PRWA Owner Mr. Savitt, since me made Maddie's sister V the ref for your mixed tag match tonight against Udonna and Leanbow, along with making Udonna the ref of Nick and Leanbow's RangerMania 2 match."

"Oh so that's what you think it is Sklar, you think we are sucking up to the boss, don't ya funny man. Well guess what we aren't. I requested Udonna be the ref for me and Leanbow's match next month, because I am so confident I can beat my worthless father that I want my just as worthless mother counting the pin for my victory," Nick said.

"And it was I who requested that V be the ref for tonight's match, and Mr. Savitt loved both ideas. He also thought it was only fair that if Leanbow got the refs advantage at RangerMania 2, then we should get it tonight, and who else could be a better choice then my sister Vida. You see Randy there is a reason there has no sisters as Rangers before me and V and there is a reason there will never be another pair of Ranger sisters, because the Mystic Sisters, the Rocca's are the only sisters worthy of that honor. Oh and one more thing, just a little heads up to me and V's opponents at RangerMania 2, Kat and Ashley, get ready for a huge surprise later on, as your handicap match with Mr. Savitt's girlfriend is now a tag team match, as Rachel is now teaming with someone, someone you'll find out who they are come match time," Maddie says.

_Ringside_

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. If Cam and Trent win, then at RangerMania 2 Cam will face Sensei and Trent will face Anton in matches of Cam and Trent's choosing. But if Sensei and Anton win, then at RangerMania 2 they will be added to the PRWA Tag Team Championship match, while Cam and Trent must face one another.

"There Goes My Hero" by the Foo Fighters starts playing.

"Introducing first, from Reefside, California, ANTON MERCER," announced Mr. Kennedy as Anton headed to the ring and awaited his partner.

"Faith of the Hero" by Russell Watson starts playing.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, SENSEI KANOI WATANABE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Eye of the Tiger" then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first being accompanied to the ring by Alyssa, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, he is the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger, CAM WATANABE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple headed to the ring and waited Cam's partner.

"All The Small Things" by blink 182 started to play.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from New York City, he is the White Dino Thunder Ranger, TRENT FERNANDEZ," announces Mr. Kennedy as Trent heads to the ring. Once he meets with Cam the two enter the ring.

Once all four are in the ring the ref goes over the rules. Sensei wants to start things off, and he wants Cam to start as well, but Cam doesn't want to as he let Trent start the match. The ref then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 14 will feature Cam and Trent vs. Anton and Sensei, an interview with Andrew Hartford, and the intros for Nick and Maddie vs. Udonna and Leanbow. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter._**


	14. Cam & Trent vs Sensei & Anton Mercer

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 14: Cam & Trent vs. Sensei & Anton Mercer**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 14 of Summer Breakout and tag team action, as Cam and Trent battle their fathers Sensei and Anton. Now these two father-son rivalries have a lot of history to them. Cam and Sensei's dates back to Fan's Choice, when Cam turned on his fellow Ninja Storm Rangers Tori and Blake, and then to Falcon's Fury when Cam cost Sensei his match with Lothor. Trent and Anton's issues go even further back, to Wedding Night, when Trent left Anton during a tag team match to side with his fellow Dino Thunder Rangers. This next match between the four will write the next chapter of these rivalries, as if Cam and Trent win this match, then at RangerMania 2 Cam will face Sensei and Trent will face Anton, in matches of Cam and Trent's choosing. Now if Anton and Sensei win the match, then at RangerMania 2 Sensei and Anton will be added to the PRWA Tag Team Title Match (which is currently set to be Rocky and Sky against Andros and Jack in a tables match) while Cam and Trent must face one another. How will the future of these rivalries be written, you'll just have to read to find out. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 14 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Trent tried to start things off quick with a clothesline to Sensei, but Sensei ducked the attempt and charged right towards Cam, who was able to jump down off the ring apron just in the nick of time. Trent then took advantage of this and quickly rolled Sensei up, but was only able to get a one count. Sensei was quick to his feet though as he delivered a clothesline to the unsuspecting Trent. Sensei then went to bounce off the ropes but Cam was now back on the ring apron as he drove his knee into his father's back. Trent the quickly got hold of Sensei's head and hit him with a stunner. Trent then pinned Sensei but only got a two count. Seeing his father weakened a bit Cam was now very eager to get into the match, and Trent tagged him in. Cam was right on the attack when he entered the ring, delivering a series of stomps to his downed father. Cam then lifted Sensei up and slapped him across the face. Cam then picked Sensei up and drove him to the mat with a spinebuster. Cam then locked in a head scissors on Sensei. Cam had the hold locked in tight, and he could sense that his father was weakening, when out of nowhere Sensei got his second wind and started to pry apart Cam's legs. Sensei had Cam's leg off from around his neck, only to have Cam free one of his feet from Sensei's grip and kick him in the back of the head. Cam then lifted Sensei up and whipped him into the ropes. Cam ducked down, ready to lift Sensei up and over, but Sensei was able to stop himself and kick his son right in the face, bringing him back to a vertical base. Sensei then bounced off the ropes, ready for a move, only to have Cam catch him and deliver a wrist-lock seated side slam. Cam then waited for his father to get up, and went he did he charged, looking for his finisher, only to have Sensei catch Cam and deliver a powerbomb. Sensei then tried for his finisher, but Cam saw it coming and quickly got to his corner and tagged Trent back in. Trent entered the match ready to get his hands on Sensei when Sensei tagged Anton in. Like his partner Cam, Trent wanted nothing to do with his dad when he was at full strength, so he tagged Cam back in.

Cam entered the match again and he and Anton locked up. Cam was able to get Anton into a headlock and then whipped him into the ropes. Anton bounced back and was sent to the mat thanks to a shoulder to the chest from Cam. Cam then went for an elbow drop but Anton moved out of the way. As Cam started to sit up after missing the move Anton caught him off guard with a dropkick to the face. Anton then lifted Cam up onto his shoulder and tried for his finisher, only to have Cam slide off and deliver a neckbreaker to Anton. Cam saw Trent now bagging to get in, but Cam put up his hand and mouthed just one moment. Cam then pointed to his dad and did the slash throat gesture, telling him it was over. Cam then tried to hit Anton with Sensei's finisher, but Anton was able to catch Cam's leg and trip him. Still having hold of Cam's leg Anton locked in a single legged Boston crab. Trent tried to save his partner but Sensei cut him off with a superkick. Cam's girlfriend Alyssa got on the ring apron and this got Anton to break the hold. Alyssa went to smack Anton but Anton blocked the attempt, grabbed Alyssa by the hair and kissed her. The crowd erupted at this as when the two broke apart Anton had a big old smile on his face while Alyssa looked disgusted. Anton then let go of Alyssa and turned around, walking right into Cam's double-kneed faecbuster finisher, the Samurai Sword. Cam then covered Anton but Anton knew where he was in the ring and got his foot on the bottom rope. Cam uncovered Anton, went to his corner and tagged Trent into the match. Trent entered the match on fire as he mounted his father and delivered punch after punch after punch to his father's face. The ref finally got Trent off his father, but Trent went right to the attack again, lifting his father up and delivering a body slam. Trent then grabbed hold of Anton and locked in a bear hug. Every time Anton attempted to break free of the hold Trent locked it in even tighter. Just when it looked like Anton would finally break the hold, Trent broke it himself by hitting a spinebuster on Anton. Trent then lifted Anton up, ready to end the match with his finisher, but Anton blocked the attempt and delivered his lift and cutter finisher, The AM. The desperation move lift Anton nowhere near Trent though, he was actually closer to Sensei in their corner, so he drug himself to the corner and tagged Sensei in, as Trent drug himself to his corner and tagged Cam in.

Cam and Sensei entered the ring and the two went back and forth trading punches. Sensei would soon gain the upper hand when he added kicks to the equation, kicks his son was having trouble blocking. Sensei continued to deliver kick after the kick to the side of Cam as Cam tried every which way to block them, each failing. Sensei then delivered a series of chops before delivering a roundhouse kick to the head of Cam. Sensei then kicked Cam in each of his knees, which sent his son down to his knees. Sensei then went for his finisher, but Trent tried to block the attempt, only to receive a judo toss from Sensei for his efforts. Sensei turned back to Cam, who was now face first on the mat. Sensei then went to bounce off the ropes, only to have Alyssa grab his leg. Sensei was about to counter back, when over the ring barrier came Tori and Kelly, attacking Alyssa from behind again, just as during the Dana/Kelsey match. Sensei just watched as Tori and Kelly continued their fight with Alyssa up the aisle. Sensei then turned around, only to receive the Samurai Sword from Cam. Cam then covered Sensei but Sensei, like his partner, was able to get his foot on the rope. Cam couldn't believe this as he lifted Sensei up and brought him to the center of the ring. Cam then tried for the Samurai Sword again, only to have Sensei from out of nowhere hit his high-speed roundhouse kick finisher, the Ninja Power Kick. Sensei was about to pin Anton when Trent tried to hit his finisher on Sensei, only to have Sensei block the attempt and tag Anton in. Sensei and Anton then hit a double kick to the head on Trent. Anton then went to cover Cam but Cam kicked out just before three. Meanwhile outside the ring Trent and Sensei were battling when Sensei tried for the Ninja Power Kick, only to have Trent duck the attempt and hit his sit-down scoop slam piledriver finisher, the Drago-Driver. Meanwhile back in the ring Anton lifted Cam up and hit The AM. Before Anton ever had a chance to cover Cam Trent snuck into the ring and hit his dad with the Drago-Driver. Trent then put Cam on top of his dad as the ref counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest TRENT AND CAM," announces Mr. Kennedy, as the sons had won the match, meaning at RangerMania 2 they would face their fathers in matches of their choosing. Trent the helped Cam up as the ref raised their arms in victory. As Cam started to shake the cobwebs Trent went outside the ring and tossed Sensei into the ring. He then grabbed a microphone and reentered the ring.

"Well, well, well dad it looks like you're a loser again, and while Cam got the pin, I delivered the final shot, with my patented Drago-Driver. Now while the Drago-Driver might be the most superior finisher in all the PRWA, come RangerMania 2 it'll be worthless, because at RangerMania 2, dad it'll be you and me in an I Quit Match," Trent said as he handed the microphone to Cam.

"Dad, while Trent may not need his finisher at RangerMania 2, I'll need the Samurai Sword and I'll need it plenty. Dad I plan on hitting that move on you throughout Paul Brown Stadium, throughout downtown Cincinnati, and perhaps even in the Cincinnati River, or on a bridge, or on a steamboat, or even over in Kentucky, because at RangerMania 2, its you and me, Falls Count Anywhere," says Cam. Cam throws the microphone down on his father as the victorious sons again raise their arms in victory.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and I'm with Andrew Hartford. Andrew I know you have a huge match coming up soon, as you team with Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella to face the Fearcats, but I must ask you about earlier with Mack."

"Jason I just want to say I never wanted it to come this, I never ever wanted to face Mack in a match, but now he has gone too far. He has lost all respect for me, his teammates, and more importantly his girlfriend, and I intend to beat it back into him. Now that is next month, on to tonight, Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella have had plenty of issues with those Fearcats, and now tonight I finally get to get my hands on them, and Jason trust me when I say this, when I look at those Fearcats tonight, I just won't be seeing them, I'll be see Mack as well," Andrew said.

_Ringside_

As we returned ringside "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground started to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Briarwood, California, the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL, and representing the GRE, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger and one half of the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MADISON ROCCA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple came to the ring in want wouldn't be called normal ring attire. Nick came to the ring in just a pair of red swim trunks, while Maddie had a blue bikini top and a pair of red and white short shorts. The two sure seemed to love being in Cancun.

"Magic Man" by Heart then starts to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Briarwood, California, LEANBOW "THE WOLF WARRIOR" and the White Mystic Force Ranger, UDONNA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple came to the ring in their normal battle attire.

Once all four were in the ring the awaited the referee for the match. Not to long after "Pink" by Aerosmith started to play.

"And introducing the special referee for this contest, representing the GRE, the Pink Mystic Force Ranger and one half of the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, VIDA ROCCA," announced Mr. Kennedy. Like her sister and fellow teammate V showed she liked being in paradise as she wore a very small ref shirts and a pair of black short shorts.

Once V got to the ring she went over the rules of the match. V then checked Udonna and Leanbow to see if they had any foreign objects on them. After she was done she looked over at Nick and Maddie and gave thumbs up, something Leanbow and Udonna didn't find humorous at all. Maddie was starting for her team and she was yelling at Udonna to start the match as well. Udonna agreed and V called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everybody that's chapter 14, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 15 will feature Nick and Maddie vs. Udonna and Leanbow, an interview with Wes and Jen, and the intros for The Fearcats vs. Andrew, Ronny, Vella, and Tyzonn. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 14._**


	15. Udonna & Leanbow vs Nick & Maddie

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 15: Udonna & Leanbow vs. Nick & Maddie, Special Guest Referee Vida**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 15 of Summer Breakout, as we have another family affair tag team match, mixed tag style this time, as husband and wife/father and mother, Leanbow and Udonna face off against son and son's girlfriend, Nick and Madison, with Maddie's sister V as the special guest referee. Nick and Leanbow face off in this match as their RangerMania 2 match, with Udonna as the referee, looms. Meanwhile the PRWA Women's Tag champs are also involved, question is will their challengers at RangerMania 2, Ashley and Kat, decide to play a role in this match? I hope everyone enjoys chapter 15 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as Vida called for the bell Madison charged Udonna, spearing her to the mat. Maddie was now on top of Udonna, delivering a series of closed fists punches, something that is illegal in wrestling, but V didn't seem to care as she did nothing about this, upsetting not only Leanbow but the entire crowd in Cancun. Madison then lifted Udonna up by her red hair and proceeded to toss her across the ring like she was a rag doll. Madison then stepped on Udonna's red locks, as Maddie mocked the crowd as Udonna screamed in pain. Madison then again lifted Udonna up by her hair, this time slapping Udonna across the face. Then Maddie took Udonna over to their corner and tagged Nick into the match. Nick then grabbed his mother by the hair and just laughed in her face. Nick then actually released Udonna. Nick then pointed to his chin, telling Udonna she had a free shot at him. Udonna went in for a punch, only to have Nick catch Udonna's hand as he started to crush her hand. Nick then lifted Udonna up and delivered a back suplex. Nick then performed a cocky pin, placing his foot on Udonna midsection and flexing. Udonna easily kicked out at one though. Nick then lifted Udonna up and held his arm out, ready to deliver a knife edge chop. Nick then attempted to silence the crowd so everyone could hear this. This however gave Udonna the opening she needed as when Nick went for the chop Udonna stomped on both his feet and proceeded to clothesline Nick. Udonna then rushed to her corner and tagged Leanbow in. Leanbow entered the match on fire, as he delivered three straight clotheslines to Nick, following those up with three straight arm drag take downs. After the third arm drag takedown Leanbow locked in a grounded armbar. Leanbow though locked in the hold to close to the ropes as Nick was able to get them. Instead of instructing Leanbow to break the hold though V decided to make Leanbow break the hold by kicking the arm that he was using to lock the hold in. Leanbow did not like this one bit as he got in V's face, V responding by pointing at her referee's shirt, basically saying you can touch me. Nick used this to his advantage as he quickly rolled up Leanbow. V delivered a blatant fast count, which Leanbow kicked out of just before three.

The crowd was really getting on V for the way she was calling this match. Leanbow again got in her face, which this time lead to Nick hitting a reverse DDT on Leanbow. Nick then lifted up Leanbow and delivered an inverted facelock neckbreaker. Nick then lifted Leanbow up and whipped him into the ropes. Nick then ducked down but Leanbow was to stop himself and deliver a viscous kick to the face of Nick. Nick was now standing straight up and Leanbow delivered a cutter to Nick. Leanbow went to cover Nick but only got a one count after a slow count from V. Leanbow was again in the face of V, which again allowed Nick the advantage he needed as he delivered a falling reverse DDT to Leanbow. Nick the tagged Maddie back into the match. Maddie entered the match and delivered repeated stomps to the head, midsection, and legs of the downed Leanbow. Maddie then locked in a modified version of a camel clutch on Leanbow. Leanbow though was able to force himself to the ropes, but when he was able to grab hold of the ropes, instead of forcing her sister to break the hold, V simply kicked Leanbow's hand off of the rope. Maddie then released the hold herself and high fived her sister, getting even more boos. Madison then tried for her finisher, only to have Leanbow reverse the attempt and hit his military press into a sit-down powerbomb finisher, the Knight Bomb. Leanbow was going to pin Maddie but didn't even waste his time knowing V was the ref, so he tagged Udonna in. Udonna then lifted up Maddie and drove her back first into the turnbuckle. Udonna was about to strike Maddie when V prevented it, yelling no closed fits, even though she didn't seem to care when Maddie did it. This distraction then allowed Maddie to deliver a facebuster to Udonna. Maddie then rolled up Udonna and placed her feet on the ropes. V saw this and did nothing as she counted the pin, as Udonna kicked out right before three. Madison then lifted Udonna up and hit her torture rack slam finisher, the Liquid Thunder. Maddie then covered Udonna, but was too close to the ropes as this time Udonna got a foot on them. Again V saw this and again V counted the pin, as Udonna kicked out just before three.

Maddie could not believe this as she actually got into her sisters face over the issues. V though seemed to explain herself well enough as the sisters hugged, only to have Maddie turn around right into Udonna's fishermen's suplex finisher, the Snowplex. Maddie was now after the hold, as was Udonna after Maddie's recent attack on her. V then started her top count as the two women crawled over to their corners and tagged in their male partners. Leanbow and Nick entered the match and exchanged punches back and forth. Leanbow soon started to gain the upper hand until a well placed knee to the midsection by Nick, which he followed up with a lifting side slam. Nick covered Leanbow, but Leanbow kicked out at two. Nick then lifted Leanbow up and delivered a series of forearm shots before Irish whipping him into the ropes. Nick went for a clothesline but Leanbow was able to duck it. Leanbow then bounced off the ropes again, this time leap frogging Nick. Leanbow bounced back one more time, this time delivering a flying shoulder tackle to Leanbow. Leanbow then headed out to the ring apron and delivered a springboard forearm strike, the crowd going nuts after seeing how high Leanbow got. Leanbow then headed to the top rope, and when Nick was back up he delivered a springboard moonsault to the standing Nick which he quickly followed up with a reverse DDT. The crowd in Cancun was going nuts, chanting that was awesome as Leanbow was getting fired up. Leanbow then tried for the Knight Bomb, but Nick got out of it and delivered a sit out reverse mat slam. Nick hooked Leanbow's leg but only got a two count. Leanbow stunned Nick though as he was fast to his feet, catching his son off guard with a dropkick. Leanbow then lifted Nick up and went for a belly to back suplex, but Nick reversed the attempt and hit his belly to back inverted mat slam finisher, the Flame Thrower. Nick then covered Leanbow and just went V was going to count three Kat and Ashley came out of the crowd and pulled their RangerMania 2 opponent out of the ring. The two had V as they carried her backstage, Maddie hot on their trail. Nick was stunned by this as a new ref came out to the ring. While Nick looked on is disbelief Leanbow tagged Udonna in. When Nick finally turned around Udonna kicked him in the midsection and hit the Snowplex. Udonna covered Nick as the new ref counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest UDONNA AND LEANBOW," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ref raised their arms in victory. The celebration would be short lived though as out from the crowd came Nick's fellow Mystic Force Rangers Chip and Xander with steel chairs. The two entered the ring and cracked the chairs across the backs of Udonna and Leanbow. Nick was now back up as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, as he proceeded to handcuff his mother in one of the corners. Udonna was screaming at the three to stop but they wouldn't as Xander hit Leanbow with his front facelock dropped into a cutter finisher, the Extreme Nature, Chip hit his tornado kick finisher, the Lightning Kick, and Nick then hit the Flame Thrower. Nick then went to the top rope as Xander and Chip placed a chair on Leanbow's face. Nick then jumped, delivering a top rope leg drop to the chair that crashed into Leanbow's face. After the chair was moved out of the way everyone could see Leanbow was bleeding. Nick then took some of the blood from his father's face and wiped it on his chest. Nick then turned to his mother. Udonna was now crying as Nick released her from the cuffs, only to have Nick deliver the Flame Thrower. His parents were now out as Nick but Udonna in Leanbow's arms. Nick, Xander, and Chip raised their arms in victory, only to put them now when Ashley and Kat came on stage with Maddie and V in their arms. The three watched as the number one contenders for the Women's Tag Titles took the champions and fall away slammed them into the pool that was by the entrance aisle. The three left the ring to check on their fellow rangers. For Nick while he lost the match he got revenge on his parents, now it was Maddie's turn for revenge, and he had the perfect plan.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me right now are Jen and Wes, who tonight will be facing their fellow Time Force Rangers Kelsey and Lucas, in a matched suggested to Mr. Savitt by none other then two other Time Force Rangers Eric and Alex, who we are told are not in Cancun tonight."

"Well, well, well, another night, another match where Alex and Eric are getting others to do their dirty work for them, now sicking fellow Time Force Rangers against up. The history between me and Eric, me and Alex, Jen and Alex, Jen and Kelsey, and Jen and Alex is well documented, plus Alex and Kelsey are dating, so this match has plenty of intrigue to it, only to loose most because those two posers are here. It doesn't matter if Alex and Eric are here or not, as me and my girl will get the win," Wes said.

"Wes is right on, Kelsey there is a reason I left Alex, he was never there for me, and it looks like tonight he won't be their for you. Alex has once again shown his true colors, he only cares about himself," Jen said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Riot" by Three Days Grace is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following eight person mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, MIG, BENGLO, CHEETAR, AND CRAZAR, THE FEARCATS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the four villains headed to the ring awaiting their opponents.

The Operation Overdrive theme then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, first from San Angeles, California, ANDREW HARTFORD and the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger RONNY ROBINSON, and from the planet Mercuria, VELLA and the Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger TYZONN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the four made their way to the ring.

Once all eight participants were in ring the ref went over the rules. Benglo and Tyzonn would be starting things off as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 15, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 16 will feature The Fearcats vs. Andrew, Ronny, Vella, and Tyzonn, an interview with Lothor, Zurgane, and Kapri, and the intros for Wes and Jen vs. Lucas and Katie. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter._**


	16. Fearcats vs Andrew, Tyzonn, Ronny, Vella

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 16: The Fearcats vs. Andrew, Tyzonn, Ronny, & Vella**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 16 of Summer Breakout and more eight person mixed tag team action, Operation Overdrive style as Mig, Cheetar, Benglo, and Crazar of The Fearcats battle Andrew Hartford, Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella. Now Ronny, Vella, and Tyzonn have had their issues with The Fearcats since Operation Overdrive's PRWA debut back at Falcon's Fury, and Mr. Hartford will now be added to the equation for this match-up. The question coming into this match is that after what happened back in chapter 1 of this story with Andrew, Mack, and Rose, will Mack look to make his presence felt in this match to one up his father? I hope everyone enjoys chapter 16 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Tyzonn and Benglo circled each other before locking up. Tyzonn is able to over power Benglo to start things off, forcing the Fearcat up against the ropes. Benglo though delivered a well placed knee to the midsection which broke Tyzonn's grip. Benglo then grabbed hold of Tyzonn's throat and forced him to the mat and started choking him. The ref got his count to four before Benglo broke the choke as the ref warned him about that. Benglo didn't care what the ref had to say as he lifted Tyzonn up by the head and placed him in a seated position with a snapmare takeover. Benglo then grabbed Tyzonn's arms and pulled back on them, all the while driving his knee into Tyzonn's back. Though it looked like Benglo was in full control Tyzonn was gaining his strength back as he soon forced himself and Benglo back to their feet, Benglo still in control of Tyzonn's arms. Tyzonn then broke Benglo's hold on him in amazing fashion, kicking one of his legs free and delivering a spinning heel kick to free then other as Benglo ended up in the corner by his partners, where unseen by Tyzonn, Crazar tagged herself into the match. Tyzonn was ready to deliver a clothesline in the corner to Benglo when from out of nowhere came Crazar, delivering a springboard forearm strike that stopped Tyzonn right in his tracks sending him to the mat. Crazar then lifted up Tyzonn and whipped him into one of the corners. Crazar then charged the corner, delivering a dropkick to Tyzonn. Crazar then went to Tyzonn's corner and laid out Andrew and Ronny with surprise punches to the face. Crazar tried the same with Vella but Vella blocked the attempt and countered with her own punch as Tyzonn leaped to his corner and tagged his girlfriend into the match. Crazar was still dazed when Vella got tagged in so Vella sent to the top rope and jumped, grabbing hold of Crazar's head on the way down, hitting a top rope bulldog. Vella then covered Crazar but Crazar was able to get a shoulder up at two. Vella then lifted up Crazar and whipped her into the ropes. Vella then bounced off the ropes herself and delivered a Thesz press to Crazar, sending her to the mat and following it with a series of punches to the face.

The referee was finally able to get Vella off of Crazar, and this came Crazar the moment she needed as when Vella went back in for the attack Crazar was able to trip her. Crazar then quickly tagged The Fearcats leader Mig into the match. When Mig entered the match her delivered two swift kicks to Vella's midsection, sucking the air out of her. Mig then lifted Vella up and locked her in an armbar. Mig then turned that armbar into an arm trap neckbreaker slam. Mig then rolled Vella back first and locked in a standing Indian deathlock surfboard. Instead of keeping the submission hold locked Mig turned it into a lifting head stomp, driving Vella face first into the ring mat. Vella still laid back up when Mig headed to the top rope and delivered a back senton to Vella. Mig then lifted up Vella and was ready to hit The Fearcat's finisher when Vella was able to reverse the attempt and hit her lifting diving reverse DDT finisher, the VDT. While Vella was down after the hold after using most of her energy to hit it, she landed close enough to her corner that Ronny was able to tag herself in. When Ronny entered the match the other Fearcats tried to slow her down but instead they received forearm shots that sent them to the mat. When Mig was back up Ronny hit him with a jumping neckbreaker slam. Ronny then followed that move up with a reverse swinging neckbreaker. Ronny then covered Mig but he kicked out at two. Ronny was all fired up now as she lifted up Mig and tried for her finisher; only to have Mig reverse the attempt and deliver an axe kick to Ronny. Mig covered Ronny but kicked out at two. Mig then went and tagged Cheetar in. Cheetar entered the match and grabbed Ronny by the hair before picking her up and dropping her to the mat with a body slam. Cheetar then lifted Ronny up and delivered a piledriver to her. Cheetar then covered Ronny but Ronny kicked out at two. Cheetar again lifted up Ronny, this time connecting with the Fearcat's inverted split-leg bulldog finisher, the Fearcat Clash. Cheetar covered Ronny but she was too close to the ropes as she was able to get her leg on them. A very upset Cheetar then tried again to hit Ronny with the Fearcat Clash but Ronny reversed it into her vertical suplex into a facebuster finisher, the Full Speed.

After hitting the Full Speed on Cheetar both Cheetar and Ronny were out. The ref's count got to seven before the two even started to move as they began dragging themselves to their corners, where Ronny tagged in Tyzonn and Cheetar tagged in Mig. When the two entered the ring Mig was all set for a punching battle and was totally caught off guard by a wicked clothesline Tyzonn. Tyzonn then lifted Mig up and Irish whipped him into the ropes When Mig bounced back Tyzonn ducked down and lift Mig up over his head with a back body drop as Mig crashed to the mat. Tyzonn then lifted Mig up and hit his Samoan Driver finisher, the Ty-Driver. Before Tyzonn could even cover Mig the other Fearcats ambushed him. Tyzonn's partners tried to help with but the referee prevented it. It turned out though that Tyzonn didn't even need the help, as when Cheetar and Crazar tried for the Fearcat's tag finisher, Tyzonn blocked the attempt into a double back body drop. Tyzonn then clotheslined Benglo out of the ring and hit the Ty-Driver on the Cheetar and Crazar. Tyzonn was about to hit Mig with the Ty-Driver again but he saw that Andrew really wanted in the match, so he tagged him in. Andrew Hartford entered and immediately hit Mig with his own Fearcat Clash finisher. Andrew then went to lock in hi submission finisher but Benglo was there to prevent it. Benglo tried for the Fearcat Clash but Andrew blocked the attempt and lifted up Benglo military press style, throwing him right onto Cheetar and Crazar. Andrew then instructed for his partners to deal with them so they couldn't prevent him from winning the match anymore. Andrew turned to deal with Mig, who caught Andrew by surprise with a backflip kick. Mig again tried for the Fearcat Clash, only to have Andrew block the attempt and locked in his standing camel clutch submission finisher, the Billion Dollar Seat. Andrew had the hold locked in the center of the ring and just when it looked like Mig would tap Andrew broke the hold when he saw his son Mack chasing Rose down to ringside. As Mack chased Rose around the ring Andrew caught his son by surprise with a springboard moonsault. The fight between Mack and Andrew was on, even though it was more like Andrew kicking the crap out of his son. When Andrew finally had Mack locked in the Billion Dollar Chair he realized the ref's count out count was at eight. Andrew released the hold to get back into the ring but Mack grabbed his father by the leg, preventing him from getting back in the ring by the count of ten as the ref called for the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winners of this contest as a result of a count out, THE FEARCATS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed and the other Fearcats members slipped into the ring to celebrate with Mig. Meanwhile outside the ring Mack hit his father with his spinning spinebuster finisher, the Mack Attack. Mack was then confronted by Vella, Tyzonn, and Ronny, upset that he cost them the match. Dax and Will soon followed as they came out to confront their teammate, not happy about his recent attitude change. As the five confronted Mack Rose watch what was happening and saw The Fearcats making their move. Rose tried to warn them in time but it was too late as The Fearcats struck with a sneak attack as Crazar attacked Vella, Mig attacked Tyzonn, Benglo attacked Ronny, and Cheetar attacked Dax. Mack then joined the fun as he attacked Will. The Fearcats and Mack were just too much, as with song underhanded tactics the Rangers and Vella were soon beaten now. Each Fearcat, along with Mack tossed their beaten foe into the ring. Then one after another finishers were hit. Crazar hit Vella, Benglo hit Ronny, Mig hit Tyzonn, and Cheetar hit Dax with the Fearcat Clash while Mack hit Will with the Mack Attack. Mack then asked Rose to come to the ring, while she nervously did. Mack then gave that smile Rose loved and planted a big kiss on her. Rose then actually smile, but that quickly turned to a look of panic as Mack grabbed her by the hair and called Mig over. Mack and Mig then hit Rose with The Fearcats double spinning DDT tag finisher, the Spin Cat. The Fearcats then left the ring as Mack proceeded to toss Vella out of the ring. Mack then lined up his beaten and defeated teammates in order from left to right Dax, Ronny, Tyzonn, Rose, and Will. Once the five were in order Mack raised both his arms up as the crowd unmercifully booed him. Mack loved every second of being booed while his Ranger all his Ranger teammates were at his feet, out and defeated.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here with Lothor, Zurgane, and Kapri. Well Lothor since your falling at with Mesogog back at Falcon's Fury you, him, and all of yours and his cohorts have been battling non-stop. Now last month at our May Madness pay-per-view you added a female to ranks to counter Elsa in Kapri, which in turn helped set up this six person mixed tag match, you three vs. Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax."

"First young Jason I most say it is a pleasure to welcome Kapri back to our ranks. Ever since she took out that annoying brat Marah I have a newfound respect for her. While it seems I hated both her and Marah it was really Marah I hated, and poor Kapri, in attempts to impress me, was sucked into Marah's idiotic plans by Marah herself, so both paid for Marah's incompetence. If I could go back and change things I would, I would only torture Marah for her failures, knowing someone as smart as Kapri would never fail. I would have invited her back sooner but she had other issues to deal with as we all saw," Lothor said.

"Now Kapri I have a question for you, rumor have been running rampit that Marah will be returning tonight, do you believe ….," Jason said before be cutting off by Marah.

"Hell no do I believe any of those stupid rumors. Back in February I ridded this company of that prissy bitch I am unfortunate to call my sister. Marah received the biggest and worst beating in PRWA history, way worse then what Kat did to Kimberly back before RangerMania 1. Marah is never, eeeeeeeeever coming back to the PRWA, and its all thanks to me. No matter how many more championships I win in the PRWA, my proudest moment will always being riding the PRWA of Marah," Kapri said.

Just when it looked like the interview was other Zurgane asked for the microphone.

"Zeltrax, I know our focus is on the upcoming match, but at this moment I issue a challenge to you for RangerMania 2. You bring four other villains and I'll bring Motodrone, Choobo, Vexacus, and Shimazu for a ten villain tag team match," says Zurgane.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Show Me What You Got" by Jay-Z is playing.

Ladies and gentlemen the following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the Year 3000, the Blue Time Force Ranger, LUCAS KENDALL and the Yellow Time Force Ranger, KATIE WALKER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the duo was booed as they headed to the ring.

"Holiday" by Green Day then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Silver Hills, California, the Red Time Force Ranger, WES COLLINS and the Pink Time Force Ranger, JEN SCOTTS," announced Mr. Kennedy as the couple headed to the ring.

Once all four were in the ring the ref went over the rules. He was about to call for the bell when "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva started playing and out to a chorus of boos came PRWA Owner Mr. Savitt.

"Before we start this match I have made some last minute changes to it. First let me introduce you to the special referee for this contest, ALEX," said Mr. Savitt.

"Alive by P.O.D. started to play as out came Alex in a referee's shirt as he shook hands with Mr. Savitt before heading to the rings, eyes on a very upset Wes and Jen. When Alex entered the ring the original ref left the ring and headed back stage.

"And now your special enforcer for this match, ERIC MYERS," announced Mr. Savitt.

"Forgive Me" by Versus the World started to play as Eric came out from the locker room area and shook hands with Mr. Savitt before heading to the ring as Mr. Savitt then headed backstage. Like Alex Eric had his eyes locked on Wes and Jen, smiling his evil smile the whole time.

Once Eric was in place outside the ring Alex again went over the rules. Lucas was starting for his team, and Wes wanted to start against him, but Alex wouldn't let him, Alex was forcing Jen to start vs. Lucas. Wes tried to argue but that only got Eric on the ring apron, which cause Jen to calm down Wes telling him it's ok if she starts. Wes unhappily heads to the ring apron as Eric jumps back down to the ground as Alex calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter 16, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 17 will feature Wes and Jen vs. Lucas and Katie, an interview with Scorpina, and the intros for Marah, Lothor, and Zurgane vs. Elsa, Mesogog and, Zeltrax. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 16 of Summer Breakout._**


	17. Wes & Jen vs Lucas & Katie

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 17: Wes & Jen vs. Lucas & Katie, Special Referee Alex, Special Enforcer Eric**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 17 of Summer Breakout, and more mixed tag team action, as Time Force's favorite couple Wes and Jen battle it out with fellow Time Force Ranger Lucas and Katie, with fellow Time Force Ranger Alex and Eric as the special referee and special enforcer respectfully. It truly is a Time Force affair this chapter as Time Force's favorite couple really has the deck stacked against them, not only having to face their fellow team members in this match, but their two rivals Eric and Alex now play important parts in this match. Can Wes and Jen overcome all these odds, or will the odds be too much for these two. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 17 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung Jen wanted to lock up with Lucas, and they were about to when Lucas delivered a quick knee to the midsection of Jen. Wes then sent Jen to the mat with a drop toe hold and locked in a ground headlock on the Time Force Pink Ranger. However one of Lucas' ring flaws showed itself, when dealing with submission holds Lucas tended to get a little cocky, not locking in the hold tight enough, and it usually cost him, as it did this time. Jen was able to fight back to her feet, lift Lucas up and send him to the mat with a back suplex. Jen then pulled a back out of the Guerrero wrestling book, performing the move known as the three amigos, which was three straight rolling vertical suplexes. Jen then lifted Lucas up and whipped him into the ropes. Jen tried for a back body drop, but Lucas was able to stop himself, grab hold of Jen's head and drive her head into his knee with a facebuster knee smash. Surprised with how much of a fight Jen was putting up Lucas tagged Katie into the match. Katie entered the match and quickly mounted Jen, grabbing hold of her red hair and driving her head into the mat. Katie then lifted Jen up and tried for a clothesline, but Jen ducked out of the way as Katie bounced off the ropes. When Katie bounced back Jen forced her to the grab with an arm drag takedown, followed by a second arm drag takedown. Jen then forced Katie into one of the corners and started punching her in the face. Instead of using his five second count Alex immediately stopped Jen from doing this, as she complained that she had a five count to work with. Jen went back to deal with Katie, only to have Katie trip Jen, sending her face first into the middle turnbuckle. Katie then stood Jen up in the corner and started with her own punches to the face. This time around Alex did nothing to stop Katie from her attack. Wes then entered the ring, trying to argue with Alex, only to have Eric pull him out of the ring. The two argued while Alex watched, allowing Lucas and Katie to deliver the double attack to Jen. Then to add insult to injury, after the double team attack with her partner, Katie went over to her boyfriend/ref of this match Alex and started to make out with him. Eric had Wes look at this and an irate Wes tried to pull Alex out of the ring, only to have Eric drive his knee into Wes' back and then clothesline him into the ring barrier. After their make out session was over Alex looked down at Wes and just pointed at his referee's shirt, as to say he is the man in this match. While all this was happening Jen snuck up behind Katie and rolled her up for a pin, but only got a one count thanks to some slow counting on Alex's behalf.

Jen then went to tag Wes into the match but saw that Wes wasn't in their corner that he was up against the ring barrier with Eric just looking at him. Jen was furious as she went up to Alex, ready to slap him, when he caught her hand and he again pointed at his referee's shirt. This allowed Katie to come from behind and deliver a forearm shot to the back of Jen's neck. Katie then had her boyfriend place Jen on her knees. Kate then charged Jen and delivered her running knee lift into a neckbreaker slam finisher, the KW3000. Katie then covered Jen and Alex tried a fast count, but it wasn't fast enough as Wes rushed into the ring to break up the pin before three. Alex was not happy about this as Eric then entered the ring and Alex and Eric confronted Wes. Wes didn't care anymore if they got DQed and went to attack the two, only to have Alex and Eric level him with a double clothesline. Eric and Alex then had Lucas and Katie pick up Jen and hold her arms behind her back, forcing her to watch as the referee and enforcer for the match each hit Wes with their finisher. Eric was first, hitting Wes with his inverted front powerslam finisher, the Quantum Power, and then Alex hitting Wes with his pumphandle driver finisher, the Drive for 3000. Alex and Eric then tossed Wes out of the ring. While this was going on though Jen was able to deliver a low blow to both Lucas and Katie, as she then hit Katie with her stunner finisher, the Scotts Stunner. Jen then covered Katie and when Alex finally turned around and same this, counting the pin normally until he finally noticed what was going on. Alex had counted two, and instead of counting the three instead he delivered an elbow drop to Jen, breaking up the pin. Alex then lifted Jen up and when Katie was back up Alex tossed Jen to Katie, who went for the KW3000, but Jen blocked the attempt into an armbar takedown. Jen tried to make her way over to tag Wes in, but Alex was blocking her way, and this gave Katie enough time to tag Lucas back in. Lucas stopped Jen by grabbing her by the hair and delivering a neckbreaker. Lucas then picked Jen up and delivered a body slam to her. Lucas then followed the body slam up with a powerslam, and followed the powerslam up with a vertical suplex. Lucas then attempted his finisher, but Jen was able to reverse the attempt and hit the Scotts Stunner Jen then tagged to tag Wes in but again Alex blocked her, so this time Jen leaped over Alex and was able to tag Wes into the match.

Wes was finally the legal person in the match and he entered on fire, delivering back to back clothesline to Lucas, and following them up with back to back arm drag takedowns. Alex then tried to slow Wes down but Wes ended up hitting Alex with his wrist-lock seated side slam finisher, the Collins Effect. Eric tried to DQ Wes, but as enforcer he could end a match by DQ, he could only end a match by pin fall or submission. Meanwhile back in the ring Lucas tried for his finisher on Wes, only to have Wes block the attempt and nail the Collins Effect on Lucas. Wes covered Lucas but Alex was still out and Eric won't count the pin so down the entrance aisle came another official. The ref entered the ring and counted the pin, but before he could count the three Eric pulled him out of the ring and decked him with a punch. Wes uncovered Lucas and started to argue with Eric, not seeing Katie enter the ring with a steel chair. Katie hit Wes in the back with the chair, and then turned him around and nailed him on the head with the chair. Katie then put Lucas on Wes and Eric tried to count a fast pin, but Jen broke up the pin attempt. Katie tried to level Jen with the chair, but Jen ducked and delivered the Scotts Stunner to Katie. Lucas was now back up as he turned Jen around and hit his double underhook facebuster finisher, the Perfection on Jen. Wes was still out so Lucas covered him, Eric again tried a fast count but Wes kicked out before three. Lucas then tried for Perfection of Wes, but Wes blocked the attempt and nailed the Collins Effect on Lucas. Wes covered Lucas but again Eric wouldn't count. Wes went out to confront Eric, this time finally taking his rival out with a straight punch to the jaw. What Wes didn't know was that Alex was back up and he had the steel chair. Wes then turned around and was flattened by the steel chair. Alex then tossed the chair and Wes back into the ring. Once back in the ring Alex helped Lucas back up. Alex then stood Wes up and handed Lucas the chair. Lucas then crushed Wes with the chair, while Alex the referee didn't DQ Lucas. Alex, Lucas, and Katie then saw Jen was getting back to her feet. Lucas handed Katie the chair and she crushed Jen with a steel chair shot to the head. Lucas then lifted up Wes and had Katie place the chair on the mat. Lucas then hit the Perfection on Wes, driving his head into the steel chair. Lucas then rolled Wes over and placed his foot on Wes' chest, while Katie did the same thing to Jen, as Alex slowly counted the one two three.

"The winners of the contest LUCAS AND KATIE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the was giving the victors, along with Alex and Eric, who was back in the ring, the biggest boos of the night, as the fans were even throwing stuff at the four. Katie and Lucas decided to head backstage to get away from the rowdy fans, but Eric and Alex remained in the ring, as Alex and Katie kissed before she left. Eric then had Mr. Kennedy hand him a microphone.

"Oh Jen and Wes, he have one more surprise for your two. Before the match Mr. Savitt signed two new RangerMania 2 matches. The first one being myself and you Wes in the PRWA's first ever Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match," said Eric as he handed the microphone to Alex.

"Now Jen dear I know you have wanted to face me one on one for a long time, and at RangerMania 2 you'll finally get your chance, in a Street Fight," said Alex as he laughed and threw the microphone down on Jen. Alex and Eric then raised their arms in victory, laughing the whole time as the crowd booed.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here and joining me right now is Scorpina, who will be teaming up with Goldar to battle Adam and Tanya."

"Ah Randy this match tonight brings back good memories for me, as it has been so long since Goldar and I have teamed, and it'll be the first time we have teamed in the PRWA. Goldar and I are the ultimate duo, any other henchmen duo can attempt to challenge us, but they might as well not even try because they don't stand a chance against us. This match also brings back memories of all the fun I had ruining Adam's life when I pretended to be Sabrina. Oh Adam, only you would be dumb enough to fall for that, so were so dumb that I continued to play it out, I wasn't suppose to be Sabrina that long, but made it too much fun, so I played it out further and further, and the best part is, I hear you are still haunted by that moment. God I get kick out of that when I hear it, just like I get a kick out of the fact that you think that slut of a girlfriend you have is actually a good singer. I mean the putties could sign better then her and they can't even talk. You two are perfect for each other; you two are still a couple of dumb teenagers that need to wake up and join us in 2007, it's a totally different time, where evil is the name of the game, just look at your former friends in the GRE," Scorpina laughed.

"Scorpina one more question, what is your response to the bad mouthing Maya has been doing about you in recent weeks," Randy asked.

"Randy Maya is a wannabe, Maya wants to be me, and she knows she can't so she bad mouths me. Congrats Maya the Hot Yellows hired you to pull a fast one on the Tainted Angels, eleven months ago. I on the other hand do stuff like that on a weekly basis, including the biggest work in PRWA history with Trini and Jason. Maya you are not in my league, hell you are no where close to it. Maya meet me face to face if you want to talk, that way I can teach you a lesson in being a hired gun, and a lesson in getting your ass kicked," Scorpina said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Bad to the Bone" is playing.

Ladies and gentlemen the following six person mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing Lothor's Army, LOTHOR AND ZURGANE. And their partner, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, KAPRI," announced Mr. Kennedy as the trio made their way to the ring and awaited their opponents.

"Seek and Destroy" by Metallica started to play.

And introducing their opponents, from The Island Lab, MESOGOG, ZELTRAX, AND ELSA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mesogog and his two henchmen headed to the ring to face off with their rivals.

The referee was about to go over the rules when "Ladies and Gentlemen" started to play and Mr. Savitt appeared on the stage.

"After seeing how well a special referee worked in the last match, I have decided to have one in this match. So let me introduce everyone to the special referee for this contest, MARAH."

**_A/N: Well, well, well it appears Marah isn't gone from the PRWA forever like Kapri said she was. Well that was chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 18 will feature Lothor, Zurgane, and Kapri vs. Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa, an interview with the number one contenders for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Titles Kat and Ashley, and the intros for Adam and Tanya vs. Goldar and Scorpina. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 17 of Summer Breakout._**


	18. Six Person Mixed Tag Match

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 18: Lothor, Zurgane & Kapri vs. Mesogog, Zeltrax, & Elsa, Referee Marah**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 18 of Summer Breakout, and some six person mixed tag team action Mesogog and his henchmen Elsa and Zeltrax battle Lothor, his top general Zurgane and Kapri. This rivalry goes back to Falcon's Fury, when Lothor and Zurgane turned on each other in a tag team, and all their allies have followed suit and entered the rivalry. We do know for sure that the rivalry will continue at RangerMania 2, as Zurgane will lead the rest of Lothor's Army against Zeltrax and four villains of his choosing in a ten villain tag match. Another twist was thrown into this match when at the end of the last chapter Mr. Savitt named the returning Marah, who Kapri thought she had ridded the PRWA of, as the referee for this contest. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 18 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Last time on PRWA: Summer Breakout_

_The referee was about to go over the rules when "Ladies and Gentlemen" started to play and Mr. Savitt appeared on the stage._

"_After seeing how well a special referee worked in the last match, I have decided to have one in this match. So let me introduce everyone to the special referee for this contest, MARAH."_

"Whine Up" by Kat DeLuna then started to play and to the absolute shock of one Kapri, Marah appeared on the stage with a referee's shirt on. Marah shook hands with Mr. Savitt and then made her way to the ring, staring down Kapri the whole time. When Marah got to the ring the original referee held the ropes down for her so she could get into the ring and then he left. Marah then went over the rules of the match and called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Mesogog and Lothor's top henchmen, Zeltrax and Zurgane, would start things off, in a battle of the two team leaders for RangerMania 2's ten villain tag match. The two skilled fighters immediately locked up once the bell rung and Zeltrax was quickly able to get Zurgane into a headlock. Zurgane though delivered two well placed elbows to the midsection of Zeltrax, breaking Zeltrax's grip as then Zurgane locked in a headlock on Zeltrax. Zurgane then forced Zeltrax into the ropes, but when Zeltrax bounced back he was able to deliver a shoulder to the chest on Zurgane, sending him to the mat. Zeltrax then bounced off the ropes and looked to hit Zurgane with a leg drop, but Zurgane moved as Zeltrax landed seated on the mat. Zurgane then delivered a dropkick to the back of Zeltrax. Zurgane then sat Zeltrax back up and locked in a seated headlock this time. Zurgane then attempted to turn the hold into a sleeper, but Zeltrax prevented this as he worked his way back to his feet, breaking Zurgane's lock by grabbing his head and delivering a stunner to Zurgane. Zeltrax then covered Zurgane, but only got a two count. Zeltrax then flipped over Zurgane and locked in a hammerlock, forcing Zurgane's arm behind his back as Zeltrax pushed Zurgane's hand towards his neck, applying the pain to Zurgane's shoulder. Zurgane attempted some kicks to break out of the hold, but Zeltrax broke the hold before the kicks could do much damage. Zeltrax then lifted Zurgane up, grabbed Zurgane but the wrist and twisted his arm around. While doing this Zeltrax went to his corner and tagged Elsa in. Zeltrax continued to hold Zurgane's twisted arm as Elsa went to the top rope and delivered a double axe handle to the twisted shoulder of Zurgane. Zeltrax then exited the ring as Elsa locked in a wrist lock on Zurgane, followed by an armbar. With the armbar already in place Elsa adds a head scissors to the equation, now with a head scissors armbar locked in. That's enough to bring Kapri into the ring to break up the hold. Marah is right their to get Kapri out of the ring, as it looks like the sisters are ready to brawl when Elsa pushes Marah out of the way and spears Kapri to the mat. Marah finally gets Elsa off Kapri and Kapri out of the ring. Elsa then turns her attention back to Zurgane, only to see him up as he delivers a superkick to Elsa. Zurgane then tags Lothor into the match.

Lothor then entered the match and picked up Elsa by her black hair. Lothor just laughs in Elsa's face, with Elsa responding with a slap to the face of Lothor. Lothor is no longer laughing as he lets go of Elsa. Elsa then delivers a fury of kicks to the sides of Lothor, but these kicks seem to have no effect on the evil ninja master. Lothor then finally blocks one of these kicks, grabbing Elsa's leg, and Lothor clotheslines her to the mat. Lothor then drags Elsa towards a corner and then lifts her up into it. Lothor then delivers three straight chops to the chest of Elsa, the crowd responded to each with a WOOOOOO. Lothor goes for a fourth chop, but Elsa catches Lothor off guard with a forearm shot to the head. Elsa follows up with a few more shots to the head. Elsa then heads to the top rope in the corner, but Lothor is able to catch Elsa as he then tosses her over his head with a fall away slam. Lothor goes over to pin Elsa but Elsa kicks out at two. Lothor then sets up Elsa for his finisher, but Elsa is able to block the kick attempt and deliver a cutter to Lothor. Elsa then tagged Mesogog into the match. Mesogog entered the match by lifting up Lothor and delivering a body slam to Lothor. Mesogog then followed that up with a back suplex and a vertical suplex. Mesogog then tried for a German suplex, but Lothor was able to land on his feet, and when Mesogog turned around Lothor hit him with his shining wizard kick finisher, the Evil Ninja Kick. Lothor then covered Mesogog but Mesogog somehow kicked out before three. Lothor was furious at Marah, thinking her count was show, thinking she was trying to screw him because of Kapri's actions back at Falcon's Fury. As Lothor was in Marah's face Kapri tried to sneak up on Marah, but Marah knew her sister too well as Marah caught Kapri off guard with a spinning heel kick. Lothor was about to put his hands on Marah when Marah pointed at her ref's shirt and as Lothor backed off Mesogog rolled Lothor up, only getting a two count though. Lothor was up quick to his feet, trying to catch Mesogog off guard with the Evil Ninja Kick, but Mesogog blocked the attempt and hit his jackknife powerbomb finisher, the Mesobomb. Before Mesogog could even attempt to pin Lothor Zurgane entered the match, whipped Mesogog into the ropes and hit him with his spinning side slam finisher, the Z Havoc. Zurgane attempted to place Lothor on top of Mesogog, but Zeltrax stopped Zurgane's plans, nailing him with his backbreaker drop finisher, The Trax. Zeltrax then tossed Zurgane out of the ring, and headed out himself to continue the fight with his rival.

Back in the ring Marah had started her count as both Lothor and Mesogog were down. Outside the ring Zurgane's partners for the RangerMania 2 ten person villain match, Choobo, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Motodrone, attempted to help their partner, but Zeltrax was on fire delivering double clothesline to Choobo and Shimazu and then Vexacus and Motodrone. Each then received The Trax, and were then tossed into the pool but the entrance aisle. Back in the ring Lothor and Mesogog finally began to move, as they headed to their corners, tagging Kapri and Elsa in. The two females entered the match and began to trade off punches. Kapri soon gains the upper hand and goes to bounce off the ropes, but when she bounces back Elsa catches her and delivers a wrist-lock seated side slam. Elsa then went for the cover but Kapri kicked out before three. Elsa then lifted Kapri up and tried for her finisher, only to have Kapri reverse the attempt and deliver a kick to the midsection of Elsa. Kapri then bounced off the ropes, only to have Zeltrax garb her leg. Kapri was able to hit a baseball slide on Zeltrax, sending him into the ring barrier. Kapri then used to ropes to get her moving again, only to bounce back towards Elsa and have Elsa lift her up and deliver a spinebuster. Elsa then lifted Kapri up and hit her flipping stunner finisher, the Elsa Cutter. Elsa covers Kapri, but right before Marah can count three Zurgane pulls her out of the ring. It looks like Zurgane is about to hit Marah, but in the end he doesn't. Then Zeltrax leap frogs over Marah and takes down Zurgane with a clothesline. Marah heads back into the ring as all hell has broken loose outside the ring as Mesogog and Lothor join the fray. Once Marah is back in the ring Elsa again covers Kapri, but Kapri kicks out at two. Elsa then tries for the Elsa cutter again, but Kapri reverses the attempt, delivers a kick to the midsection, bounces off the ropes, and hits her axe kick finisher, the K Axe. After hitting the move Kapri just smiles at Marah as she covers Elsa and Marah disgruntly counts the one two three.

"The winners of this contest KAPRI, LOTHOR, AND ZURGANE," announces Mr. Kennedy. After the announcement Kapri uses her left hand to point at her right arm, basically commanding Marah to raise that one in victory. Marah does so, but then gets a smile on her face, as she then grabs hold of Kapri and delivers her spinning reverse STO finisher, the Triple M. Outside the ring Zurgane sees this and he enters the ring to confront Marah. Marah proceeds to slap Zurgane across the face. Lothor then sneaks into the ring and pushes Marah into Zurgane, allowing Zurgane to hit Marah with the Z Havoc, followed by Lothor hitting Marah with the Evil Ninja Kick. Kapri is soon back up and Lothor and Zurgane hold Marah in position for the K Axe, but Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax start to get into the ring, only then deciding not to get involved with this problem. As they head backstage they see Choobo, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Motodrone trying to regroups, the three decided to take these four with them, and when Zurgane and Lothor see this they drop Marah and chase after their rivals. Kapri is stunned as she watches this happen, and then hears the cheers from the crowd. Kapri decided to turn around, walking right into the Triple M from Marah. Marah then exits the ring, pulling Kapri out with her, and proceeds to take her over to the pool. Marah tries to deliver the Triple M so Kapri would land in the pool, but Kapri blocks the attempt and hits Marah with the K Axe. Kapri then takes Marah's head and dunks it in the pool. Kapri keeps Marah there for thirty seconds, bring her up for two seconds top, and dunks her for another thirty seconds. After the final dunk Marah is trying to catch her breath when Kapri delivers a stiff punch to the gut, sucking even more air out of Marah. Kapri then grabs a microphone.

"Marah you are going to regret returning to the PRWA. I challenge you to a match at RangerMania 2, and I am so confident I can beat you that I'm willing to put my beautiful blond locks on the line, in a hair vs. hair match," Kapri says.

Kapri then proceeds to deliver a stiff kick to the midsection of Marah. Kapri then picks Marah up and does what Marah wanted to do to Kapri, deliver the Triple M, with Marah landing in the pool. The pools ring throughout the area has Kapri raises her arms in victory, and then starts playing with her hair, even pretending her hands are a razor and mocking Marah, mouthing that she'll shave Marah's head at RangerMania 2.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and right now I am with the number one contenders for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions Kat and Ashley, who currently showed up those champions earlier tonight."

"That's right Jason we took the first strike tonight in the war for those titles against the Mystic Sisters. The reign of sisters being the Women's Tag Champions ends next month at RangerMania 2, when myself and Kat become the first non-sister Women's Tag Champs," Ashley says.

"Now are you two afraid that the champions may decide to attack tonight during your match," Jason asked.

"Now Jason we aren't afraid, we aren't afraid because we know they are going to try, but because we know they are going to try means we'll be even more ready then usually for it. V, Maddie, hell even Nick, you can try anything you want, but not only will we be ready for it, we'll be one step ahead of it," Kat said.

"Speaking of your match tonight, it was suppose to be you two vs. Mr. Savitt's girlfriend Rachel McDowell in a two on one handicap match, but as we learned from V and Maddie Rachel will have a partner, so it will be a tag team match, and from what I have just learned it will now be a tornado tag match, meaning there will be no tagging," Jason said.

"This is an obvious set up by Maddie and V, since they are in with the boss, and they probably haven't been impressed by Rachel, I mean yeah she has had impressive training footage as we have seen, but we're talking about practice man, practice, and in her first ever match this past week on Weekly, sure she was very dominating, but only because she was facing some no name Mr. Savitt paid so money to so they could come and get their ass kicked," Kat said.

"Bottom line is we don't fear Rachel, we don't fear her mystery partner, and we don't fear Maddie, V, Nick, and their fellow rangers or whatever plans they might have. Tonight we will prove why come Sunday July 22 we leave Cincinnati with the Women's Tag belts," Kat said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Dirty Deeds" by AC/DC is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the Moon Palace, GOLDAR," announced Mr. Kennedy as Lord Zedd's winged warrior made his way to the ring.

The sound of a scorpion was then heard as "I Ain't Your Survivor" by Bullets and Octane started to play.

"And introducing his tag team partner, also from the Moon Palace, SCORPINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Scorpina headed to the ring and entered it as she began to talk with Goldar as they awaited their foes.

"Elevation" by U2 then started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, from Los Angeles, California, he is the second Mighty Morphin Black, Green Zeo, and first Green Turbo Ranger, ADAM PARK, and she is the Yellow Zeo and first Yellow Turbo Ranger, TANYA SLOAN," announced Mr. Kennedy as the very popular couple made their way to the ring. As the couple headed to the ring each had their eyes locked on Scorpina, as Scorpina had her eyes locked on both. Goldar saw this and was actually jealous no one was staring him down.

Once all four were in the ring the ref went over the rules. Tanya and Scorpina were ready to start when "Survivor" by Destiny's Child started to play and out came Maya. Maya made her way down to the ring, her eyes locked on Scorpina, and Scorpina's eyes locked on Maya. While Maya didn't see this, Tanya though also had her eyes locked on Maya, remembering what Maya did to her and the fellow Tainted Angels at RangerMania last year. Maya then headed over to the announcers table and joined Adam Miller and Jay Gomez on commentary.

With one of their rivals now very close to the action, each female decided to let their male partner start the match. Once Adam and Goldar were ready to go the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 18, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 19 will feature Adam and Tanya vs. Goldar and Scorpina, an interview with the PRWA Women's Champion Kimberly, PRWA InterGalactic Champion Conner, and the PRWA Mixed Tag Champions Ethan and Kira, and the intros for Kat and Ashley vs. Mr. Savitt's girlfriend Rachel McDowell and her mystery partner. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review._**


	19. Adam & Tanya vs Goldar & Scorpina

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 19: Adam & Tanya vs. Goldar & Scorpina**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 19 of Summer Breakout and some more mixed tag team action as one of the more popular Ranger couples out there, Tanya and Adam, face off against Goldar and Scorpina. Now there is plenty of history between Adam, Goldar, and Scorpina, as Adam had to face both of Zedd's henchmen when he became a Ranger, and who could ever forget Scorpina's performance as Sabrina, trying to turn Adam against his friends. Adam will be looking for some serious payback against Scorpina, while Tanya match-ups with Scorpina for the first time ever, while having limited exposure to Goldar. Another factor in this match will be Maya, who is currently at the announce table. Maya and Scorpina have been having arguments recently about who is the PRWA's top "hired gun" and let's not forget that Maya got that reputation by screwing over Tanya and the Tainted Angels back at RangerMania 1. There are plenty of intriguing storylines in this one, so I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Goldar and Adam circled each other before locking up in a collar and elbow tie-up. Goldar was able to overpower Adam to start, forcing him up against the ring ropes. Goldar then tried to Irish whip Adam into the opposite set of ring ropes, but Adam blocked the attempt by hanging onto the ring ropes. Goldar then drove his knee into the midsection of Adam, breaking Adam's hold on the ropes. Goldar then Irish whipped Adam into the ropes, and when Adam bounced back Goldar ducked down and lifted Adam up and over with a back body drop. Goldar then locked in an armbar on Adam. While Goldar had the hold locked in Tanya got the crowd rallying behind her boyfriend as she began a clap that the crowd soon joined in on. As the clap got longer and longer Adam fought back to his feet and then took Goldar to the mat with an arm drag takedown. Adam followed that up with two more arm drag takedowns and then a dropkick to Goldar. Adam then tried to lock in a single legged Boston crab on Goldar, but Goldar fought out of it and was able to roll himself outside the ring. The referee and Adam watched as Goldar made the timeout gesture as he wanted a breather. As the referee continued to try and get Goldar in the way, the daredevil in Adam started thinking, and that was never a good thing for the opponent. Adam then backed up and charged the ropes, heading to the outside of the ring with an amazing springboard 450 splash. The people in the front row by where Adam was were bowing down to him as the rest of the crowd in Cancun was going nuts. Adam then tossed Goldar back into the ring and then got onto the ring apron. When Adam was on the ring apron Scorpina tried to surprise Adam with an attack, but Adam saw it coming and delivered superkick to Scorpina that sent her to the ground around the ring. Adam then attempted a springboard leg drop back into the ring, but Goldar was able to catch Adam and deliver his sit-down powerbomb finisher, the Goldar Bomb. Goldar covered Adam but he was too close to the ropes as he got his hands on them. Goldar then attempted another Goldar Bomb, but this time Adam wrapped his legs around Goldar's head and block the move, then hitting a Huracanrana on Goldar, which sent him flying towards his corner, which allowed Scorpina to tag herself in.

Scorpina entered the ring with Adam's back facing her. Scorpina was ready to strike when Adam turned around. Meanwhile from her corner Tanya knew Adam was in trouble. She was yelling at him to not turn around, but she guessed he couldn't understand her cause he wasn't listening. As Adam continued to turn around Scorpina was ready to strike, so Tanya took things into her own hands, heading to the top rope and delivering a missile dropkick to Scorpina before she could attack Adam. As the ref got Tanya out of the ring Goldar took advantage of this, clotheslining Adam and putting Scorpina on top of him. When the ref turned around he saw this and counted the cover as Adam kicked out before three. Scorpina then lifted Adam up and whipped him into the ropes. Scorpina went for a clotheslines but Adam ducked, and was able to stop himself with the ropes. Tanya then went over to Adam and tagged herself in. Tanya then showed her high flying off again, entering the match by taking Scorpina down with a springboard forearm strike. Tanya then lifted Scorpina up and delivered a body slam to her. Tanya then delivered one of the most unique moves anyone had ever seen, as she stood over Scorpina, jumped up really high and performed of all things, the splits, landing right across the midsection of Scorpina, sucking all the air out of her. Tanya then stood up and attempted to hit a standing moonsault on Scorpina, but Scorpina got her knees up just in the nick of time, as Tanya landed on them, sucking the air right out of her. Tanya was now on down on the mat as she was curled up almost in a ball and Scorpina delivered a swift kick to the midsection. Scorpina then kicked Tanya over onto her stomach and placed one foot on Tanya's back. Scorpina then grabbed Tanya's arms and stretched up on them, locking in the painful surfboard submission hold. As Tanya screamed in pain Scorpina yelled at her to quit, but every time Tanya responded back yelling never. Scorpina soon grew tried of this hold and broke the hold. Scorpina then grabbed hold of Tanya's head and using her foot delivered a lifting head stomp to Tanya. Scorpina then went over and tagged Goldar into the match.

When Goldar entered the match he saw Tanya crawling towards her corner in an attempt to tag Adam in. Goldar continued to watch and when Tanya got really close he grabbed her by the foot and pulled her away from Adam while he laughed at Adam. Goldar then mounted Tanya and delivered a series of punches and forearms shots to the lovely face of the former Yellow Ranger. Goldar then stood up over his opponent, bend down and grabbed her by the throat with both his hands. Goldar then lifted Tanya to her feet and then lifted her up over the ground and delivered a two handed chokeslam to her. Goldar then covered Tanya but Tanya kicked out at two. Goldar then took his foot and stepped on Tanya's throat in an attempt to crush her windpipe. "You'll never sing again," Goldar yelled at Tanya. Luckily for Tanya though she was able to lift Goldar's foot off her throat and trip him, sending him to the mat. Tanya again tried to get to Adam but Goldar ended the attempt again, this time delivering a back senton to Tanya. Goldar then lifted Tanya up and set her up for the Goldar Bomb. He was looking right at Adam as he set her up and delivered the cut throat gesture to Adam. Goldar then lifted Tanya up, but Tanya was somehow able to fight off Goldar's shoulders, and when he turned around Tanya hit Goldar with her backflip kick finisher, the TS Kick. Tanya landed close enough to Adam so that she could tag him in. Adam entered the match and immediately covered Goldar, but he kicked out just before three. Adam then lifted Goldar up and whipped him into the ropes. Adam ducked down but Goldar prevented the back body drop when he grabbed Adam's head and delivered a facebuster knee smash to Adam. Goldar then kicked Adam in the gut and set him up for the Goldar Bomb, but Adam blocked the attempt and delivered a back body drop to Goldar. Adam then delivered a jumping knee drop to the face of Goldar. Adam then lifted Goldar up to a vertical base and held him there for a good twenty seconds before delivering the vertical suplex to Goldar. Adam then headed to the top rope, looking for his finisher when Scorpina grabbed his leg. Adam couldn't free his leg until Tanya came over and drove Scorpina's head into the ring post. Adam then jumped from the top rope, delivering his frog splash finisher, the Leap Frog. Before Adam could go for the pin though Scorpina tried a quick clothesline but Adam ducked and set Scorpina up for a powerbomb, only to receive the clothesline from Goldar. Scorpina then went back to the ring apron and tagged Scorpina in.

Once Scorpina was officially back in the match Scorpina and Goldar each grabbed him by the throat and delivered a double chokeslam to him. Goldar then headed back to the ring apron as Scorpina lifted Adam up and delivered a running powerslam to him. Scorpina covered Adam but Adam kicked out at two. Scorpina then tried for another running powerslam, but this time Adam slide off of Scoprina's shoulder and he delivered a sit-out rear mat slam to Scorpina. Adam hooked Scorpina's leg but she kicked out at two. Adam then headed to the top rope, looking for the Leap Frog, but this time Goldar pushed Adam off, landing right into the arms of the waiting Scorpina, who then delivered a falling powerslam to Adam. Scorpina then locked in her submission finisher, the Scorpina Death Lock. Adam was fighting hard to get to the ropes, but Scorpina wouldn't allow it. Tanya then came in and delivered the TS Kick to Scorpina to break the hold, and then delivered it to Goldar who tried to attack her. Tanya then got back to the ring apron and Adam tagged her in. Tanya then headed to the top rope, and when Scorpina was back up she jumped, delivering a thez press Scorpina, which she followed up with a fury of punches and forearm shots. Tanya was all fired up and when Scorpina was back up Tanya went for the TS Kick but Scorpina pulled the ref in front of her and Tanya hit the ref with the TS Kick by mistake. As soon as the ref went down Maya left her spot at the announcers table and grabbed a steel chair. Back in the ring Scorpina blocked Tanya's second TS Kick and locked in the Scorpina Death Lock. Adam tried to save Tanya but Goldar clotheslined him out of the ring and they brawled outside the ring. Then Maya entered the ring with the chair and Scorpina broke the hold. Maya then chased Scorpina in and out of the ring with the chair. Once Scorpina and Maya reentered the ring Tanya was back and Scorpina walked right into the TS Kick from Tanya. Tanya then smiled at Maya and was ready to cover Scorpina when Maya delivered a chair spot to the head of Tanya, knocking her out. Adam saw this but the distraction allowed Goldar to hit him with the Goldar Bomb. Maya then put Scorpina on top of Tanya, tossed the chair out of the ring and got the ref back awake. Once he was awake again he slowly counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, GOLDAR AND SCORPINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as Goldar reentered the ring and the ref raised the arms of Goldar and Scorpina. Maya then entered the ring and to the shock of everyone hugged Scorpina before shaking hands with Goldar. Scorpina then whisper something to Goldar, who smiled. Goldar then exited the ring and tossed Adam back in before slowly heading backstage so he could still watch. Maya then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Tanya in a corner. Maya then handed Adam and strap and Scorpina proceeded to whip the living hell out of Adam with the strap. Scorpina even delivered a couple of shots to Tanya before tossing the strap out of the ring. Scorpina then lifted up Adam and set him up for a flapjack, but before he hit the mat Maya delivered a spear to Adam. Finally they tossed Adam into the corner Tanya was trapped in. Scorpina then grabbed a microphone.

"We had you all fooled, thinking we were enemies. Now why would the two biggest con artists in the PRWA fight with one another, when they are smart enough to know they would make a great team," Scorpina said as she handed the microphone to Maya.

_Backstage_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to introduce you to the PRWA's newest, hottest, and mostly deadly tag team, The Hired Guns," says Maya, who along with Scorpina raise their arms in victory as the crowd boos and the song "Instigator" by Kaci Brown starts playing.

"Randy Sklar standing by here with the PRWA Women's Champion Kimberly, Mixed Tag Champs Ethan and Kira, and the InterGalactic Champion Conner. Tonight your four team up for an eight person mixed tag match against your RangerMania 2 opponents, with the person who scores the pinfall getting to choose the stipulation for the title match," Randy says.

"Well Trini you finally got what you wanted since Falcon's Fury, a shot at my women's title. Too bad that no matter if I get to pick the stipulation, you get to, or neither of us do, at RangerMania 2 I will once and for all prove to you what I and everyone else has known for the past 15 years, that I, Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, am better then Trini Kwan," Kimberly said.

"TJ you need to realize that I don't care that you are a former PRWA Champion, I mean you held that belt for one month before Tommy easily took it from you in the Elimination Chamber. I have held my InterGalactic Title for four months, and it'll be five by the time we face. TJ you better pray to god I don't get the pin tonight, because I know the stipulation I'll pick, and if I get my way I'll make your life a living hell at RangerMania 2," Conner said.

"Billy, Billy, Billy, when are you going to realize that I'm not only smarter then you and your red headed bimbo combined, but that I'm a far superior fighter as well. I mean did you forget how many times I kicked your ass in 2006. I would count but there are too many. It just sucks that the match at RangerMania 2 is a tag match for me and Kira's belts, because I would have the perfect stipulation for a one on one match between us," Ethan said.

"Unlike my partners Hayley I'm gonna flat out tell ya what match it'll be for our Mixed Tag Titles at RangerMania 2 if I get the victory tonight, and that's a tag team guitar match, so I can do what I have wanted to do for a long time, and the is crush your ugly face with my guitar, hell that might even help your face look better," Kira said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "We Need a Hero" is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following tornado tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the Triple B's, from Melbourne, Australia, the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERINE HILLARD, and her tag team partner, from Angel Grove, California, the second Yellow Turbo and Yellow Space Ranger, ASHELY HAMMOND announced Mr. Kennedy as the number one contenders for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Titles made their way to the ring.

The girls were expecting their opponents for tonight's music, but instead got their opponents for RangerMania 2's music instead as the Mystic Force theme started to play and out came the Women's Tag Champs.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, "THE MYSTIC SISTERS," MADISON AND VIDA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the champs headed down the aisle and made their way towards the announce table, where they joined Jay Gomez and Adam Miller for commentary, Kat and Ashley staring them down the whole time.

Kat and Ashley turned their attention back to the stage, but instead of getting Rachel McDowell's music they got her boyfriend's music as "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva started to play and Mr. Savitt appeared on stage to a chorus of boos.

"I must say our special referees tonight have done a great job, so I'm assigning one for this match as well," Mr. Savitt says.

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground starts playing as in the ring Kat and Ashley roll their eyes while at the announce table Maddie and V stand up and start clapping.

"Introducing the special referee for this contest, the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL," announces Mr. Kennedy as Nick appears on stage, in a referee's shirt and shakes hands with Mr. Savitt before heading to the ring, smiling the whole time.

Finally the music Kat and Ashley were expecting this whole time, "Party Like a Rock Star" by Shop Boyz starts playing.

"And introducing their opponents, first being accompanied to the ring by PRWA Owner Mr. Savitt, from Toledo, Ohio by way of Virginia Beach, Virginia, RACHEL MCDOWELL," announces Mr. Kennedy as the first couple of the PRWA makes their way to the ring. Once in the ring Mr. Savitt gives Rachel some pointers while they await her partner.

Then a sound of stomping feet is heard through the sound system followed by a very ominous version of the theme "dun dun dun dun." Everyone then looks towards the stage and is shocked by the woman they see. The only people at the Moon Palace Resort not stunned are Mr. Savitt, Rachel McDowell, Nick Russell, and Madison and Vida Rocca.

"And introducing her tag team partner, representing the independent wrestling promotion Shimmer Women Athletes, from Japan, standing 6 feet 1 inches tall, and weighing in at 272 pounds, AMAZING KONG."

**_A/N: Alright that is chapter 19. Chapter 20 will feature the tornado tag match, an interview with the PRWA Champion Tommy, and the intros for Kim/Conner/Ethan/Kira vs. Trini/TJ/Billy/Hayley. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter._**


	20. Kat & Ashley vs Rachel & Amazing Kong

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 20: Kat & Ashley vs. Rachel McDowell & Amazing Kong, Referee Nick**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 20 of Summer Breakout and some women's tornado tag team action, as the number one contenders for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Titles Kat and Ashley battle Mr. Savitt's girlfriend Rachel McDowell and professional wrestler Amazing Kong. The deck is certainly stacked in this match for the number one contenders, as they face Rachel, who was absolutely dominate in her first ever match in the PRWA on the last PRWA Weekly before Summer Breakout, and Amazing Kong, who is a massive woman who has also been dominate in her own right across many independent wrestling organizations. The also have to deal with Mr. Savitt at ringside, their RangerMania 2 opponents Maddie and V doing commentary, plus Maddie's boyfriend Nick is the ref for the match. Can Kat and Ashley overcome these odds? I hope everyone enjoys chapter 20 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Last time on PRWA Summer Breakout:_

"_And introducing their opponents, first being accompanied to the ring by PRWA Owner Mr. Savitt, from Toledo, Ohio by way of Virginia Beach, Virginia, RACHEL MCDOWELL," announces Mr. Kennedy as the first couple of the PRWA makes their way to the ring. Once in the ring Mr. Savitt gives Rachel some pointers while they await her partner._

_Then a sound of stomping feet is heard through the sound system followed by a very ominous version of the theme "dun dun dun dun." Everyone then looks towards the stage and is shocked by the woman they see. The only people at the Moon Palace Resort not stunned are Mr. Savitt, Rachel McDowell, Nick Russell, and Madison and Vida Rocca._

"_And introducing her tag team partner, representing the independent wrestling promotion __Shimmer Women Athletes,__ from Japan, standing 6 feet 1 inches tall, and weighing in at 272 pounds, AMAZING KONG."_

The crowd, along with Kat and Ashley, remained in absolute shock as this massive woman slowly made her way down the entrance aisle and into the ring. Once in the ring Amazing Kong shook hands with Mr. Savitt, who then left the ring as Amazing Kong shook hands with Rachel. The massive woman then gave Kat and Ashley an evil smile, probably the most evil smile either girl had seen. They were still in shock as Nick went over the rules of the match, smiling and trying not to laugh as he looked at Kat and Ashley. Meanwhile Mr. Savitt joined Adam Miller and Jay Gomez, along with Maddie and V at the announce table. After Nick completed his refereeing duties he called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rings Kat and Ashley connect arms as they are looking for a double clothesline on Kong, but Kong doesn't even move after the attempt. The girls try again, but this time Kong grabs them each by the throat. Kong then tosses Kat to Rachel, who delivers a full nelson slam to Kat while Kong delivers a two handed chokeslam to Ashley. Kong then bounces off the ropes and delivers a running splash to Ashley, followed by one to Kat. Rachel then takes Ashley and delivers a vertical suplex to her while Kong takes Kat and delivers a Gorilla press slam to her. Rachel then picks Kat up and tosses her towards Kong, who delivers one of her favorite moves, a spinning backfist. Rachel then picks Ashley up and does the same thing, as King hits Ashley with a spinning backfist. Outside the ring at the announcers table Mr. Savitt, Maddie, and V are loving this. Kong then lifts up Kat and delivers locks in one of the most painful looking submission holds around, the bow and arrow rack, as Kong places Kat on her shoulders in reverse torture rack position. Kong then uses one arm to pull forward Kat's head, and uses her other arm to pull forward Kat's leg, flexing Kat's back as the blond Australian screams in pain. Meanwhile Rachel delivered a seat down backbreaker on Ashley, and followed up by hitting Ashley with Ashley's own shooting star press finisher, the Shooting Duane Star Press. After Kong released Kat Rachel picked her up and hit Kat with Kat's own fireman's carry powerslam finisher, the Blonde Bomber. Meanwhile Kong lifted up Ashley and hit her with another of her signature moves, a lifting double underhook facebuster that of all things she called the Implant Buster. Kong then headed to the top rope while Rachel put Kat and Ashley next to each other. Once Rachel was done Kong delivered a diving splash to both women at the same time. Rachel then took Ashley and tossed her into the corner before delivering the cutthroat gesture, as if to say its over, which Mr. Savitt, Maddie, and V all applauded. Rachel then backed away from the corner, and then charged Ashley, delivering her running double knee strike to the back finisher, the RMcD. Meanwhile Kong grabbed hold of Kat and delivered her massive sit down powerbomb finisher, the Amazing Bomb. Rachel covered Ashley at the same moment that Kong covered Kat, as slowly and with a huge smile on his face, Nick counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, RACHEL MCDOWELL AND AMAZING KONG," announced Mr. Kennedy as Mr. Savitt, Maddie, and V stood at the announce table and applauded the absolute destruction of the number one contenders for the PRWA Women's Tag Titles, as in the ring Nick raised the arms of Kong and Rachel in victory, the crowd booing the whole time. Kong and Rachel then lift the ring as Mr. Savitt greeted them. Meanwhile Maddie and V soon joined Nick in the ring. The champions then took their belts and stood over their fallen number one contenders, Maddie standing over Ashley and V standing over Kat, with Nick in between his girlfriend and his girlfriend's sister. Nick the raised one of Maddie and V's arms up, while the champions raised up their title belts with the other arm.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and right now I'm with the PRWA Champion Tommy Oliver. Tommy before I ask you about Jason's upcoming match with an opponent of your choosing, I hear you have some important news about your RangerMania 2 title defense."

"That's right Jason in the PRWA that I actually like, as everyone knows my match at RangerMania 2 against JLS is a do or die match, meaning if JLS loses, which he will, he will never get another PRWA Title shot while yours truly is champion. Now before going out there to support his lovely girlfriend I gave Mr. Savitt a suggestion for what me and JLS's match at RangerMania 2 should be, and he accepted the idea. So now JLS at RangerMania 2 it just won't be a Do or Die Match, it'll be a Do or Die TLC Match," Tommy says.

"As for tonight, earlier JLS picked you opponent for the evening, Ninjor, and now his match with your opponent of choosing is coming up, any hints you can give us about your choice," Jason asked.

"I'll tell you the same thing he told you earlier, it's someone he has teamed with, but has never faced one on one," Tommy said. "Now excuse me but I need to go support my beautiful girlfriend."

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following eight person mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and the person he scores the pinfall or submission victory will pick the stipulation for their RangerMania 2 match," announces Mr. Kennedy

The Triple B's team theme "We Need a Hero" starts playing.

"Introducing first, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the original Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger TRINI KWAN, the original Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger BILLY CRANSTON, the second Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger TJ JOHNSON, and from Reefside, California, HAYLEY JOHNSON," announces Mr. Kennedy as the four make their way to the ring.

Once they are in the ring the GRE's team theme "Way I Am" by Eminem starts to play.

"And introducing their opponents, representing the GRE and being accompanied to the ring by the PRWA Champion Dr. Tommy Oliver, from Reefside, California, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger and one half of the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, ETHAN JAMES, from Los Angeles, California, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and the PRWA InterGalactic Champion, CONNER MCKINGHT, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and one half of the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, KIRA FORD, and from Gainesville, Florida, by way of Angel Grove, California, the original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger and the PRWA Women's Champion, KIMBERY HART-OLIVER," announces Mr. Kennedy as the five GRE members and all their gold made their to the ring.

Once all eight were in the ring the referee went over the rules of the match. It was decided that the two's submission specialists, Kira and Trini, would start things off as the ref called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 20, I know the match was a tad shorter then most but I did that on purpose, so I hope you still enjoyed it. Chapter 21 will feature Kim/Conner/Kira/Ethan vs. Trini/TJ/Hayley/Billy, an interview with Lord Zedd and his son Thrax, and the intros for Jason vs. Tommy's mystery opponent. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 20 of Summer Breakout._**


	21. KimEthanConnerKira vs TriniTJBillyHayley

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 21: Kim, Conner, Kira, & Ethan vs. Trini, TJ, Hayley & Billy**

**_A/N: Alright the PRWA is back with chapter 21 of Summer Breakout and an absolutely huge eight person mixed tag team GRE/Triple B's showdown, as Kim, Kira, Conner, and Ethan battle Trini, Hayley, TJ, and Billy. Now this huge match-up is actually a preview of three RangerMania 2 title matches, as at that event Kim defends the Women's Title vs. Trini, Conner defends the InterGalactic Title vs. TJ, and Ethan and Kira defend the Mixed Tag Titles vs. Hayley and Billy. This match also has huge RangerMania 2 implications because the person who scores the pinfall or submission victory in this match gets to pick the stipulation for their RangerMania 2 match. So who will gain the upper hand heading into RangerMania 2? I hope everyone enjoys chapter 21 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Not only are Kira and Trini rivals from this intense faction showdown between the Triple B's and GRE that has almost lasted a whole year, but who could forget the battles between the Tainted Angels and the Hot Yellows that made these two such fierce rivals, especially since each goes the route of submissions for their finishers. When the bell rung the two immediately locked up, with Trini able to get Kira into a standing headlock. Kira though was able to lift Trini up and deliver a back suplex to her. Trini was quickly back to her feet, only to receive back to back arm drag takedowns at the hands Kira. Kira then lifted Trini up and bounced off the ropes. Kira tried for a spinning heel kick, but Trini ducked the attempt, and when Kira turned around Trini delivered as fury of kicks to the sides of Kira before sending her to the mat with a dropkick. As Trini started to lift Kira up Kira was able to grab hold of Trini's legs and trip her. Kira then tried to lock in her finisher, but Trini was able to free her feet, kicking Kira right in the midsection and sending her into a corner. Trini then got back up and charged towards Kira, delivering a charging high knee strike followed by a running bulldog. Trini then tried to lock in her finisher, but some well placed elbows prevented that from happening. Kira then grabbed hold of Trini's black hair and tossed her across the ring like a rag doll. Kira then attempted to whip Trini into the corner that Kim, Conner, and Ethan occupied, but Trini reversed the attempt, sending Kira into that corner. While Trini was preparing for her next move though she didn't see Conner tag himself into the match. Trini then charged towards Kira, only to receive a springboard forearm strike from Conner. The crowd booed the cocky youngster as he performed his own version of the AJ Styles pose, only to turn around and get clotheslined by TJ. While all that was going on Hayley dragged Trini over to their crowd, allowing her to tag Billy into the match. Billy entered the match and he and TJ did a little double team on Conner, as TJ picked up Billy for what would be a wheelbarrow facebuster, but instead of dropping Billy on his face, TJ dropped him on Conner. Billy hooked Conner's leg but he kicked out at two.

Billy then lifted Conner up and forced him against the ropes. Billy then delivered a series of knife edge chops that left Conner on his knees, begging Billy to end the torture. Billy ended the chops, only to deliver a roundhouse kick to Conner that sent him to the mat. Billy the covered Conner but Ethan stopped the pin attempt. Billy then chased Ethan out of the ring and turned his attention back to Conner. As Billy started to lift Conner up Conner delivered a quick elbow to the midsection of Billy and followed it up with jawbreaker. Conner then lifted Billy up and delivered an impressive vertical suplex side slam to Billy. Conner covered Billy but Billy kicked out at two. Conner then lifts Billy up and whips him into the ropes. When Billy bounces back Conner tries for a clothesline but Billy ducks. Billy bounces off the ropes again and when Conner turns around Billy levels him with a bicycle kick. Billy then lifts Conner up and goes for his finisher but Conner fights out of the attempt and then tries for his finisher, only to have Billy reverse the attempt and delivers a DDT. Billy then tags TJ into the match. TJ then starts to lift Conner and when Conner realizes its TJ, Conner wants nothing to do with him at the moment as he pushes TJ away, rushes to his corner and tags Ethan in. Unlike the guy who was the leader of his Ranger team, Ethan enters with no fear, ready to face off with the former World Champion. Ethan got right in TJ's face and then slapped him. TJ just smiled before lifting one half of the Mixed Tag Champs up and delivering a snap suplex to Ethan, which TJ followed up with a back suplex. Conner then tried a cheap shot on TJ, only to receive an elbow to the face for his trouble. TJ turned his attempt back to Ethan, only to get racked in the eyes, followed by Ethan hitting TJ with a reverse STO. Ethan saw that now Conner wanted into the match, so Ethan tagged him in.

Conner entered the match and delivered a series of stomps and kicks to TJ. Conner then lifted TJ up, whipped him into the ropes and delivered a powerslam to TJ. Conner then covered TJ but TJ kicked out at two. Conner then bounced off the ropes and dropped his knee across the face of TJ. Conner then lifted TJ up and delivered a reverse roundhouse kick followed by a sit-down facebuster. Conner then went for his finisher, only to have TJ fight out of it. TJ then tried to mount an attack but a big boot to the face from Conner ended such attempts. Conner then lifted TJ up onto his shoulder and delivered a running powerslam. Conner covered TJ but again TJ kicked out before three. Conner then again tried for his finisher, but this time TJ reversed the attempt and delivering a spinning fireman's carry facebuster. Both TJ and Conner were out as the ref started his ten count. By seven the two were slowly moving towards their corners as the ref stopped the count. Once near their corners Conner tagged in Kim and TJ tagged in Hayley. An old rivalry was renewed again as the two charged each other. Hayley gained the upper hand as Kim was looking for a clothesline and Hayley went low delivering a spear. Hayley delivered shot after shot after shot to Kim until the referee got Hayley off of Kim. This gave Kim the moment she needed as when Hayley came towards Kim again Kim went for her finisher, only to have Hayley catch Kim's legs. Kim though had a plan as she countered Hayley's block attempt with a hurricanrana. Kim then took her foot and stepped on Hayley's throat, choking her. Once the ref got Kim to stop she covered Hayley, only to get a two count. Kim then lifted Hayley up and delivered a body slam to her, followed by a snap suplex. Kim then whipped Hayley into a corner and delivered a corner foot choke, showing off her amazing flexibility. Kim then delivered multiple shoulder thrusts to the midsection of Hayley. Kim then tossed Hayley to the mat and climbed to the top turnbuckle. Kim then walked the top ring rope like it was a balance beam and then delivered a moonsault to Hayley. Kim covered Hayley but Hayley kicked out before three. Kim then tagged Kira back into the match.

When Kim tagged Kira in Kira had Kim go place Hayley in a corner while Kira went outside the ring. Kira looked under the ring and found her trusty guitar. Hayley's teammates saw this and tried to stop her but Conner, Kim, and Ethan were having none of it. Kira then entered the ring as the ref told her not to do it, but she didn't care what he said. Kira got her guitar and swung it towards Hayley, only for Hayley to move at the last second, as the instrument exploded on the ring post in the corner. Kira was so distraught it allowed Hayley to lift her up and deliver snake eyes, dropping Kira face first on the turnbuckle, and then delivered a German suplex. Hayley then went for her finisher but Kim entered the ring. Kim tried for her finisher on Hayley, but Hayley ducked out of the way, caught Kim and clotheslined her to the mat. Hayley then lifted Kim up military press style, took her to the side of the ring the brawl was going on at, and tossed Kim onto the five participating in the brawl outside the ring. When Hayley turned around though she was met by a running flying shoulder block from Kira. Kira then went to the top rope, and when Hayley was doubled over Kira delivered a diving leg drop bulldog. Kira then sat Hayley up and delivered a running neck snap to her. Kira saw Ethan back on the ring apron and tagged him in. Kira then had Ethan lift Hayley up and hold her arms behind her back. Kira went for a spinning heel kick but Hayley moved and Kira took out Ethan. Hayley then hurried to her corner and tagged Billy in. Billy then grabbed hold of Ethan and tossed him right into Kira, sending her out of the ring. Billy then placed Ethan in a corner and delivered a series of punches to the midsection of Ethan. Billy then sat Ethan on the top rope and delivered s superplex to him. Billy covered Ethan but Ethan kicked out at two. Billy then tried for his finisher but Ethan reversed the attempt and delivered a reverse DDT to Billy. Ethan then tried for his finisher but Billy was able to fight out of the attempt and push Ethan over to the corner were Kim, Conner, and Kira were in. Billy then saw Kim tag herself into the match, and when she entered the ring Billy tagged Trini in.

It was the match-up everyone has wanted and Kim's eyes got real big when Trini entered the ring. Kim that made the mistake of turning her back on Trini as she tried to get back to her corner, only to have Trini grab Kim by her hair and force her to the mat. Trini then delivered repeating stomps to the face and head of Kim before delivering a leg drop. Kira then tried to stop Trini, only to receive a dropkick from Trini that sent her out of the ring. Trini then lifted Kim up and delivered a lifting double underhook facebuster to Kim. Trini then covered Kim but Kim kicked out just before three. Trini then tried for her finisher but Kim was able to get to the ropes. As Kim used the ropes to help herself up Trini charged, looking for a leapfrog body guillotine, but Kim moved out of the way and Trini legs were in between the middle ring rope. Kim then moved Trini around, placing her between the middle and top rope. Kim then stood on Trini's back, driving her into the middle rope. Kim then forced Trini out of the ropes and was ready to end this. As Trini got up Kim tried for her finisher, but Trini ducked and Kim hit the ref instead. Trini then sent Kim to the mat and locked in her sleeper/body scissors combo submission finisher, the Claws of Life. Then all hell broke loose as Kim partners tried to save her, only to have Trini's stop them. That fight headed outside the ring as Kim was tapping out, but there was no ref. Kira was finally able to get into the ring as she kicked Trini in the head and locked in her sharpshooter stretch submission finisher, the Ptera Grip, on Trini. Hayley then came into the ring, broke up the Ptera Grip, and hit her lifting side slam into a backbreaker finisher, the Hail Storm. Ethan then entered the ring and hit Hayley with his double underhook brainbuster finisher, the Tricera-Driver. TJ then came in and hit Ethan with his elevated powerbomb finisher, the Red Lightning. Conner then hit TJ with his brainbuster finisher, The Header. Billy then came in and hit Conner with his Olympic slam finisher, the Tricera-Slam. By the time all that happened Kim was back up and when Billy turned around Kim hit her flip kick finisher, the Firebird Flip Kick. Then Trini snuck up behind Kim and locked the Claws of Life back in on Kim. Instead of the brawl that was happening earlier the other six were not out allow with the ref as there was no one to stop the hold as Kim continued to tap out. Then out from the crowd came a woman in all black wearing a black ski mask. The woman entered the ring and kicked Trini in the head. She then lifted Trini up and delivered a leaping spike reverse STO. The mystery woman then placed Kim on top of Trini and finally got the ref back up. He saw the cover and counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, KIMBERLY, KIRA, ETHAN, AND CONNER," announced Mr. Kennedy as the crowd booed how the match ended. The mystery woman then helped Kimberly, Ethan, Conner, and Kira back to their feet as she and the ref raised their arms in victory. After this the three Dino Thunder teammates shook hands with the woman before having a team embrace. Kimberly, who now got to choose the type of match she and Trini had at RangerMania 2, lifted the woman up in a big old hug. Kim then whispered something to the woman, who shook her head yes in response. Kim then took the black ski mask off, revealing the mystery woman to be none other then Jason's ex-girlfriend Emily.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here with Lord Zedd and his son Thrax. Zedd as we all know at RangerMania 2 you are in a huge triple threat match vs. Ivan Ooze and Master Vile. Now Ooze already had his pre-match challenge earlier, now it's yours and Vile's turn as you team with your son Thrax and he teams with his son Rito in a no disqualification tag team match."

"You're kidding right Sklar, are you really that much of a moron, that match Ooze has wasn't a challenge, I mean those two jokers he faced hate each others. As for our match, it is basically a handicap match, as Rito is too much of an idiot to be a factor even in a no DQ match. This match is basically a three on one since we will have Goldar in our corner. Vile I hope your ready for this beating, because I'm gonna make sure you don't even make it to the RangerMania 2 match, meaning this so called "Battle of the Top Villains" is a one on one match, me vs. Ooze, and then I'll beat Ooze, proving that I am the top villain. Ooze you better be watching this match so you can see your fate," Lord Zedd said.

Speaking of Ooze, since this is a no DQ match, do you fear he may make himself a factor in this match," Randy asked.

"It doesn't matter if Ooze is the guest commentator, ring announcer, referee, enforcer, time keeper, it don't matter because me and my pops here don't fear Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze is and old windbag who has never done anything except turn himself into a puddle of slim. Bottom line is me and my dad never have, and never will fear Ivan Ooze," Thrax said.

"That's my boy, I raised you perfectly son," Lord Zedd said as they walked off.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the PRWA Champion, DR. TOMMY OLIVER," Mr. Kennedy announced as the crowd booed Tommy as he joined Jay Gomez and Adam Miller on commentary for the next match.

"Bad Religion" by Godsmack then started to play.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the Triple B's, from Angel Grove, California, the original Red Mighty Morphin and second Gold Zeo Ranger, JASON SCOTT," Mr. Kennedy announced as a determined looking Jason Scott headed to the ring, Though his ex-girlfriend just reappeared in the PRWA Jason's look made is seem like he didn't care, as he was focused on Tommy. Once he entered the ring he locked eyes with Tommy as the champion held up his title belt.

Then after a long pause, to the shock of Jason, "Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It," by Dem Franchise Boyz started to play. Once the song began Tommy got a big old smile on his face as Jason turned his attention to the stage.

"And introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Angela, from Hollywood, California, the original Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, ZACK TAYLOR," announced Mr. Kennedy. There was no dancing like their usually was when Zack and Angela headed to the ring, just confusion on the face of the original Black Ranger. Before Zack entered the ring he headed to the announce table, staring a hole through Tommy, and the champ responded with just a shrug of the shoulders as Zack entered the ring.

Once Zack and Jason were in the ring the referee went over the rules of the match and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 21, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 22 will feature Zack vs. Jason, an interview with Mondo and Machina, and the intros for Zedd and Thrax vs. Vile and Rito. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	22. Jason vs Zack

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 22: Jason vs. Zack**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 22 of PRWA Summer Breakout as Jason will face off against Zack, who Tommy chose as Jason's opponent. Earlier during Summer Breakout Tommy faced an opponent of Jason's choosing in Ninjor. Ninjor gave Tommy one hell of a battle, but in the end the PRWA Champion was victorious. Now its time for Jason to face the opponent Tommy picked for him and the champ picked none other then Jason's fellow original Power Ranger, and his current Triple B's ally in Zack. Its obvious Tommy is trying to play mind games with the number one contender for his PRWA Title, will the mind games work or will Jason keep the momentum going on the road to RangerMania 2. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 22 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Zack and Jason shook hands before circling each other and then locking up. Zack was able to get the upper hand, placing Jason in a side headlock. Zack then whipped Jason into the ropes and then bounced off the opposite set of ropes. As the opponents bounced towards each other Zack tried for a clothesline but Jason ducked. They each bounced off the ropes again, and as they headed for each other again this time Jason delivered a flying forearm smash to Zack. As Zack tried to get back to his feet Jason delivered a fury a karate kicks and chops to his opponents, until Zack finally caught Jason's leg, drop his elbow into Jason's knee, and clotheslined him to the mat. Zack then dragged Jason towards a corner. Zack then used the middle ropes of the corner to lift himself up and drive his knees into Jason's midsection. Zack then lifted Jason up, whipped him into the ropes and sent him to the mat with a snapmare takedown. Zack kept the pressure on Jason as he locked in a grounded headlock. Zack maneuvered himself perfectly to keep the hold locked on Jason as he moved around and began to drive his knees into the shoulders of Jason. Zack then lifted Jason up and bounced off the ropes. Zack looked for a dropkick, but Jason caught Zack's leg and it looked like he would hit Zack with a wheelbarrow facebuster. Instead of hitting that move though Jason took Zack over to the ropes and dropped him chest first on the top rope. Zack hit the mat in a heap as Jason covered him but Zack kicked out at two. Jason then whipped Zack into a corner and charged, delivering a corner splash to Zack. Jason then sat Zack on the top turnbuckle and tried for his finisher, but Zack kicked Jason away. Zack then tried for a cross body, which he was able to connect with, but Jason was able to roll through it and end up on top of Zack as he got a two count. Jason then started to lift Zack, but Zack delivered a well placed elbow to the midsection of Jason. Zack then bounced off the ropes, again looking for a cross body, and again stopped as Jason caught Zack and delivered a fall away slam. Jason covered Zack but Zack kicked out at two. Jason then again whipped Zack into a corner and again charged, but this time Zack was able to move and Jason hit the ring post shoulder first. Zack then rolled up Jason but only got a two count.

Zack remained on fire as he took down Jason with back to back arm drag takedowns, and followed those up with a dropkick. Zack was all fired up now as he even did a little dance, which Angela also did outside the ring, before heading up to the top rope. Zack was looking for one of his two finisher, the high flying finisher, but as Zack jumped Jason was able to get his knees up, driving them into Zack's midsection. Jason was slowly back to his feet, and once Zack was as well Jason delivered two dropkicks to Zack, followed by a body slam followed by a powerslam. Jason then sent Zack into a corner and again tried for his finisher, but this time Zack got his legs wrapped around Jason's head and delivered a hurricanrana to Jason Zack covered Jason but Jason kicked out at two. Zack started to lift Jason but Jason nailed Zack with a jawbreaker, and followed that up with a spinning heel kick. Jason then delivered a rolling jumping somersault senton to Zack, and followed that up with a back senton. Jason covered Zack but Zack kicked out at two. Jason then whipped Zack into a corner and charged, looking for another corner splash, but this time Zack moved as Jason hit the corner. Zack then rolled up Jason but only got a one count. As soon as Jason was up Zack dropped him with a quick DDT and then delivered a split-legged moonsault to Jason. Zack covered Jason but Jason kicked out at two. Zack then lifted up Jason and tried for his finisher, but Jason was able to block the attempt and deliver and lifting falling reverse DDT to Zack. Jason then tried to lock Zack in a Boston crab, but Zack blocked the attempt with multiple forearm shots before kicking Jason away. Jason then tried to clothesline Zack when Zack was back on his feet but Zack ducked the clothesline and hit Jason with his full nelson facebuster finisher, the Mastodon Drop. Zack then moved Jason into position, headed to the top rope and delivered his top rope finisher, a 450 splash he called the Mastodon Hop. Zack then covered Jason but just before three Jason got his foot on the bottom rope. Zack then started to lift Jason up when Jason delivered a forearm to the midsection and forced Zack into a corner. Jason then sat Zack on the top rope and delivered his muscle buster finisher, the T-Rex Buster. Jason covered Zack, but just as he did Tommy was on the ring apron distracting the ref. Jason noticed there was no counting and saw what Tommy was doing. Jason went over and grabbed Tommy by his hair, tossing him into the ring. Jason then got Tommy into a corner, sat him on the top rope and hit the T-Rex Buster on the PRWA Champion. Jason then tossed Tommy out of the ring and was yelling at him when Zack rolled Jason up and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest ZACK," announced Mr. Kennedy as the ref raised Zack's arm in victory as Angela came to celebrate with Zack as Jason had a stunned look on his face. Zack and Angela's celebration would continue until they noticed Tommy heading backstage clapping and laughing. Zack then saw the replay of the finish on the screen, finally noticing that Tommy distracted Jason, allowing Zack to get the win. The smile was zapped off Zack's face as he flipped off Tommy. Tommy waved it off and headed backstage as Zack went over and helped Jason up. The two then hugged and then Zack raised up Jason's arm as Jason's entrance music started to play.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me right now are the King and Queen of the Machine Empire, Mondo and Machina. Mondo, Machina tonight your rivalry with your son Gasket and daughter in-law Archerina writes another chapter as you four will be in the PRWA's first ever tag team submission match."

"You see Jason this is just another example of why Gasket and Archerina are nothing but complete idiots; I mean they really think they can beat us in a submission match. Jason the Machine Lock is the toughest submission hold in the PRWA to break, out of all the submission holds it has been broken the least, and it also has the most submission victories in the PRWA. I don't even think Gasket knows a submission hold, and while Archerina knows some, they are all weak," Mondo said.

"Rumor has it though that Archerina will be revealing a new, more difficult to break and more painful submission hold, in her arsenal tonight," Jason said.

"Well Jason to be honest any submission hold can be more difficult to break and painful then that bow and arrow move of hers. That has to be the weakest submission hold ever, and the fact that people have tapped to it is laughable. Those two know we have never tapped it that hold, so they throw out this threat of a new hold. I mean we know that Gasket didn't teach it to her, he wouldn't know a submission move if it slapped him into the head. Tonight myself and the King with once again make those to pay for their treason," Machina said.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside Horror Movie Music is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following tag team contest is a no disqualification match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the M51 Galaxy, MASTER VILE AND RITO REVOLTO," announced Mr. Kennedy as father and son made their way to the ring.

Then the Lord Zedd Theme started to play.

"And introducing their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Goldar, from the Moon Palace, "THE EMPEROR OF EVIL" LORD ZEDD AND THRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy as the other father son duo, along with Goldar, made their way to the ring.

Once in the ring Zedd and Vile were face to face and Thrax and Rito were also face to face. The four remained like this until they realized no one was breaking them apart. They backed up from one another to notice that there was no referee in the ring.

Just then the lights turned purple and "Defy You" by The Offspring started playing, as the only man in the universe who wouldn't be made fun of for wearing purple appeared on stage, in a zebra's shirt.

"And introducing the special guest referee for this contest, IVAN OOZE," announced Mr. Kennedy as the Ooze Man headed to the ring, big old smile on his face, disgusted looks on the faces of the four in the ring.

Once Ooze entered the ring he gave out a big old laugh before going over the rules of the match. Master Vile would be starting things out, and it looked like Zedd would as well, but at the last second Thrax convinced his father to let him start it off with Vile. Zedd agreed and Thrax remained in the ring. Ooze laughed one more time before calling for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that was chapter 22, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 23 will feature Thrax and Zedd vs. Vile and Rito, an interview with me, PRWA Owner Phil Savitt, and the intros for Mondo and Machina vs. Gasket and Archerina. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter._**


	23. Zedd & Thrax vs Vile & Rito

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 23: Lord Zedd & Thrax vs. Master Vile & Rito, No Disqualification Match, Ref Ivan Ooze**

**_A/N: Alright its time for chapter 23 of PRWA Summer Breakout and an absolutely huge villain's tag team match, as father and son villain duos face off. It's Lord Zedd and his son Thrax vs. Master Vile and his son Rito, in a no disqualification tag match, with Ivan Ooze as the special guest referee. Next month at RangerMania 2 it's a huge villains triple threat, as Ooze, Vile, and Zedd compete to see who the true top villain is. Ooze has his warm-up match for RangerMania 2 earlier, beating Gruum and Broodwing in a handicap match, and now he gets to referee Vile and Zedd's attempt to gain momentum on the road to RangerMania 2. Will it be Vile or Zedd who gains the upper hand as we head to RM2, and will Ooze have a say in the outcome of this contest. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 23 of Summer Breakout._**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Thrax shows the universe that he is not scared of his grandfather, slipping Master Vile right across the face. Vile responds by grabbing Thrax by the throat. Thrax though is able to break out of this by raking the eyes of Master Vile. Thrax then bounces off the ropes, only to have Vile again grab Thrax by the throat, this time using his power to force his grandson to the mat. Vile then bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop to Thrax, followed by an elbow drop. Vile then lifts Thrax up and whips him into a corner. Vile charges Thrax but Thrax leaps out of the way and is able to roll up Vile for a two count. Both villains are right back to their feet and Vile catches Thrax by surprise with a clothesline. Since the match is no disqualification Master Vile can use his magic whenever he wants. He then has a little fun with Thrax, as Vile uses his magic to lift Thrax up, and then has Thrax slap himself multiple times across the face. Vile is then about to set Thrax up for his finisher, but Lord Zedd is in to stop the attempt, crushing Vile's back with his Z Staff. Thrax is then freed from Vile's magic and plants Vile with a DDT. Thrax then tags Lord Zedd in. Zedd enters the ring and picks his staff up, and continues to assault Master Vile's back with the Z Staff. Rito sees enough of this and uses his bone sword to stop Zedd's attack. The two then engage in a little sword fighting, which sees Rito able to strike Zedd in the midsection with his sword. Rito then uses his sword to lift Lord Zedd up military press style before letting go, letting Zedd fall the mat in a heap. Rito then turns around right into a superkick from Thrax. Thrax then delivers a clothesline that sends both he and Rito to the outside of the ring where they continue to brawl. Meanwhile inside the ring Vile is back up and he uses his magic to lift Zedd up and force him into a corner. Vile then uses his magic to obtain a step of steel steps from outside the ring. Vile then has his magic slam the steps right into Lord Zedd. Vile then steps the steps up upright, picks up Lord Zedd and delivers a cutter to Zedd on the steps. Vile kicks Zedd off the steps and covers him, but Zedd kicks out right before Ooze can count three.

Vile is not happy about this, and thinks Ooze is trying to screw him out of a victory. Vile gets right in Ooze's face and slaps him. Ooze responds by hitting Vile with his exploder suplex into a powerslam finisher, the Oozeplex. Ooze then realizes that Zedd saw that whole thing happen and Zedd goes over and covers Ooze. Instead of counting the three though Ooze kicks Zedd off of Vile. Zedd screams at Ooze and Ooze responds with you aren't winning cause of something I did. A furious Zedd tries to hit his finisher on Ooze, only to have Ooze duck out of the way and shake his finger at Zedd. Before Zedd can do anything Vile is back up and he delivers a neckbreaker to Zedd. Vile then tags Rito into the match. Rito tries to enter the ring but Goldar holds his leg, only to have Vile deliver a baseball slide to Goldar. Vile is now outside the ring and finds a steel chair, which he throws into his son. Rito then takes the chair and crushes Zedd with it, hitting in the midsection, on each side of the midsection, and each leg, and then a crushing blow to the head. Thrax and Goldar try to help Zedd, only to receive chair shots to the head from Rito. Rito then covers Zedd, but only gets a two count. When Zedd is back up Rito throws the chair at him, but Zedd catches it. Rito responds by punching the chair into Zedd's face. Zedd somehow doesn't go down, so Rito delivers a spinning heel kick to the chair, sending it into Zedd's face and sending him to the mat. Rito then places the chair on the ground and delivers his repeated spinebuster finisher, the Bone Busters, to Zedd on the chair. Rito covers Zedd but Goldar stops Ooze's count right before three. Goldar then tries for his finisher on Rito, but Vile grabs hold of Goldar with his magic and delivers his sit-down powerbomb while using magic finisher, the Dark Magic. Vile then whispers something to Rito and Rito drags Goldar to a corner and sits him in it. Vile then heads outside the ring, grabs the steel chair and holds it in front of Goldar's face. Rito then climbs to the top of the corner that is at the opposite end of the ring ropes. Rito then jumps, delivering a corner to corner missile dropkick to the chair, which crushes Zedd in the face.

The Cancun crowd is going nuts over the feat that Rito just performed. The reaction would die down though because when Rito turned around Zedd was back up and he hit Rito with his high impact clothesline finisher, The Flame. Zedd covered Rito but Vile broke the pin attempt. Vile then lifted up Zedd and whipped him into the corner that Thrax was in. Thrax then tagged himself into the match, and as Vile charged Zedd Thrax caught him by surprise with a kick to the head. Thrax then entered the ring and tried for his finisher on Vile, but he mocked Vile too much, allowing Rito to come behind him and delivering a spinning neckbreaker. Rito then whipped Thrax into the ropes and when he bounced back Rito caught him and delivered a spinebuster to Thrax. Rito tried for the Bone Buster, but after the first spinebuster Thrax was somehow able to lock Rito in a submission hold called the gogoplata. Rito was having all types of trouble trying to break the hold and just when it looked like he would tap out Vile was in to break up the hold. Vile then tried for Dark Magic on Thrax but Zedd prevented the attempt, delivering The Flame the Vile. Thrax then lifted Rito up and hit his corkscrew neckbreaker finisher, The Thraxing, on Rito. Thrax covered Rito but they were to close too the ropes and Rito got his foot on the bottom rope. Much like Vile earlier, Thrax thought Ooze was trying to screw him and Zedd over. Thrax delivered a kick to the midsection and went for The Thraxing on Ooze, but Ooze reversed the attempt and hit the Oozeplex on Thrax. Zedd saw this and entered the ring, trying to catch Ooze by surprise with The Flame, but Ooze ducked the attempt and delivered the Oozeplex to Zedd. Rito then tried to cover Thrax but like earlier Ooze kicked Rito off Thrax, again saying you aren't winning because of my work. An argument started with Ooze and Rito and soon Vile got involved. Then all of a sudden "Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint started playing.

The three up in the ring turned towards the stage to see Zedd's wife, Thrax's mother, Vile's daughter, and Rito's sister Rita heading to the ring, staff in hand. Rito then got an idea and told it to Vile. Vile then lifted Thrax up and locked his arms behind his back. When Rita entered the ring Rito backed off, as if to tell his sister to take a swing at his son. Just when Rita was about to knock her son out with her staff, she turned around and clocked Rito with it. Vile then dropped Thrax and used his magic to grab hold of Rita's staff, only to receive The Flame from Zedd. It appeared Rita had decided to side with her husband and son in her personal family feud as Rita lifted up Rito and set him up for Thrax to hit The Thraxing on him. Thrax covered Rito as Ooze counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest, THRAX AND LORD ZEDD," announced Mr. Kennedy. Instead raising the victors arms Ooze went off to the side and watched as Goldar entered the ring and the four celebrated. Zedd, Thrax, Rita, and Goldar all raised their arms in victory, and that's when Ooze decided to strike, sneaking up behind Thrax and delivering the Oozeplex to him. Zedd tried to counter with The Flame, but Ooze was quicker then a hiccup getting out of the ring and up the entrance aisle with no harm. Back in the ring Zedd was at the ropes screaming at Ooze, and he didn't see Mordant enter the ring and deliver a double DDT to Rita and Goldar. Zedd heard what happened and turned around; trying for The Flame on Mordant but the pig ducked the attempt and got out of the ring before Zedd could do any damage. Mordant then headed up the aisle towards Ooze and the two shook hands. While the two had had their differences here in the PRWA Ooze was smart enough to know that Zedd and Vile had backup so he needed some as well, and Mordant was the villain for him. The two just laughed at the enraged Zedd in the ring.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here with the owner of the PRWA, Mr. Phil Savitt, and his bodyguard "The Big Nasty" Tim Washington. Ever since Falcon's Fury you have made Zordon's life a living hell, and it looks like that will continue, when you sir team with your bodyguard and a mystery partner to battle Zordon in a three-on-one handicap match."

"You see Randall tonight the road to RangerMania 2, which is in my hometown, begins tonight, as does the road to hell for Zordon. Its starts tonight with the three on one beatdown Zordon is about to receive and it will end in Cincinnati in a match I will announce after Zordon is beaten to a pulp. You see I have been looking for a comparison between me and Zordon and I finally found it. You see everyone I am the Cincinnati Bengals and Zordon is the Cincinnati Reds. Like the Bengals I am young, exciting, entertaining, full of life, and never disappointing. Zordon on the other hand is like the Reds, old, boring, never entertaining, always disappointing, and seemingly out of life instead of full of it. But don't worry though Zordon because after tonight and RangerMania 2 you'll be like the Montreal Expos, the Houston Oilers, the Quebec Nordiques, the Hartford Whalers, and the Winnipeg Jets, extinct. Boom, outta here.

The cameras then shift backstage to see Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Thrax headed to Zedd and Thrax's locker room. Zedd and Thrax enter the locker room as Goldar and Rita shut the door. The two then turn to leave, only to have Rito and Divatox come from nowhere as Rito hits Goldar with the Bone Busters and Divatox hits Rita with the Pirate Queen Cutter. Master Vile then appears and magically places a heavy object against the locker room door, preventing Zedd and Thrax to get out. Divatox and Vile then hug. Master Vile is a crafty one; he knew Rita might support Zedd and Thrax, so he needed an insurance policy in case that did happen, so he found Rita's top rival and RangerMania 2 opponent in Divatox. Vile, Rito, and Divatox walk off, and when they are out of sight the heavy object in front of the locker room door disappears Zedd and Thrax then burst out the door and looked down at what happened to Goldar and Rita, and they see no one in site.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside "Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper is playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a tag team submission match. Introducing first, from The Steel City, PRINCE GASKET AND PRINCESS ARCHERINA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two regularly refereed to as the Machine Empire Traitors. Once Gasket and Archerina are in the ring they await their archrivals.

The Machine Empire's Robot Song begins to play.

"And introducing their opponents, representing The Machine Empire and being accompanied to the ring by Prince Sprocket and Klank, KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the machine royalty makes their way to the ring.

Once in the ring the referee goes over the rules of the match and calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was chapter 23, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 24 will feature Machina/Mondo vs. Archerina/Gasket, the final interview of the night featuring Emily and Kimberly, and the intros for the main event. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	24. Mondo & Machina vs Gasket & Archerina

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 24: Mondo & Machina vs. Gasket & Archerina, Tag Team Submission Match**

**_A/N: Alright its chapter 24 of Summer Breakout, the second to last chapter of the story, and its time for some tag team action, as the heads of the Machine Empire Mondo and Machina battle their arch enemies Gasket and Archerina in a tag team submission match. This submission match is like any other, no count outs, no disqualifications, only way to win is by submission, only difference being you'll have a partner to tag in. Ever since I started these wrestling stories Mondo and Archerina have had a rivalry going with their son and daughter in-law, and another chapter of that bitter rivalry it written now. The Machine King and Queen are confident that their Machine Lock will be enough for the win, but Gasket and Archerina say they have a new submission hold in their arsenal. Will Mondo and Machina prove their submission prowess, or will this mystery new hold be enough for Gasket and Archerina to achieve victory?_**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

Before the bell actually rung Gasket had a talk with the referee. The talk must have had to do with Klank and Sprocket's presence at ringside, as the referee ordered the two to the back. Mondo and Machina were not happy as Gasket waved at the two. Once that was settled the ref called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Machina and Archerina were starting the contest off as the locked up once the bell rung. Archerina was able to get the upper hand and force Machina up against the ring ropes. With the tie-up in the ropes the ref came in and broke it up. As the ref was doing this Archerina stepped back from the situation, only to deliver a cheap kick to the left knee of Machina. Archerina then grabbed hold of Machina's left leg lifted her up and forced her to the ground. Archerina then delivered several stomps to Machina's leg knee, and followed it up with back to back leg drops on the knee. Archerina then drug Machina towards a corner and then exited the ring. Archerina then proceeded to drag Machina near the ring post in that corner, take Machina's left leg and slam the knee into the ring post multiple times. This was finally put to an end when Mondo came over and delivered a chop block to Archerina's right knee. Father and son battled back and forth until Mondo missed a punch on Gasket and Gasket tripped Mondo face first into the ring steps. Gasket then grabbed hold of Mondo lifted him onto his shoulders and delivered a rolling fireman's carry slam to Mondo. Gasket then when over to Machina, tossed her into the ring and delivered a rolling fireman's carry slam to her as well. Gasket then helped Archerina back into the ring. Gasket then placed Machina by the ropes and placed her left knee on the bottom rope. Archerina then began her attack on the knee, using the ropes to gain leverage and inflict more pain on Machina's limb. Gasket then went over to a corner and climbed to the top rope. Archerina then lifted Machina up and picked her up into the powerslam position. Archerina was heading over to Gasket so Gasket could hit his finisher, when from nowhere Mondo struck, delivering another chop block to Archerina, as Machina landed on top of Archerina. Gasket tried to stop this but he was too slow and Mondo was too fast, as when Gasket got down from the top rope, Mondo was already to the corner as he drove his shoulder into the midsection of his son. Mondo then tossed Gasket out of the ring dragged Machina towards their corner. Mondo then headed out to the ring apron and when she could Machina tagged Mondo into the match.

As soon as Mondo entered the match he dragged Archerina to the center of the ring and locked in the ankle lock/figure four combo submission finisher known as the Machine Lock. Mondo had the move locked in tighter then ever before, as if Archerina even moved an inch towards the ropes Mondo would drag her back to the original spot, all the while screaming at Archerina to tap out. Just when it looked like Archerina would tap out Gasket entered the ring, steel chair in hands, and used said chair to break up the Machine Lock. Then just for good measure Gasket went over to his mother and clocked Machina with the chair, sending her to the ground. Gasket then took his father and whipped him into a corner. Gasket then delivered a corner splash to Mondo before heading up to the top rope, lifting Mondo up and putting him on his shoulders, and delivering his top rope rolling fireman's carry slam finisher, the Prince to King. Gasket then took the chair and delivered shot after shot with the chair to the right knee of Mondo. Gasket then placed the chair around Mondo's knee and headed to the top rope. Gasket was looking to inflict some major damage on his father's knee, but before he could do anything Machina was there to knock Gasket down. Gasket was now seated on the top rope and Machina delivered a superplex to Gasket. Machina then took the chair off of Mondo's leg and then proceeded to lock in the Machine Lock on Gasket. Gasket began to immediately tap out, but Gasket, Machina, the ref, and all the fans knew that it was Archerina and Mondo, not Gasket and Machina, who were the legal people in the match so the submission did not count for the victory. Meanwhile Mondo went over to lock in the Machine Lock on Archerina, but Archerina was able to reverse the attempt and lock in the mystery hold that she and Gasket what talked about. The move was known as the Brazilian heel hook, while Archerina was calling the new and improved Archerina Arrow. For the first time ever Mondo let out a huge scream when being locked in a submission move. Mondo didn't know what to do; he had never been in this submission hold before, in fact no one in the PRWA had ever used it before, he truly had no idea what to do. Meanwhile when Machina heard this scream she broke the Machine Lock on Gasket. Machina was about to break up the Archerina Arrow when Gasket tripped her and proceed to lock Machina in the Machine Lock. Gasket and Archerina positioned themselves perfectly as Mondo and Machina were now face to face. The Machine King and Queen began to tap out at the same time.

"The winners of this contest ARCHERINA AND GASKET, announced Mr. Kennedy. Though only Archerina's submission counted for the victory, it still doesn't change the fact that they beat Mondo and Machina, submission wrestling experts, in a submission match where they each tapped at the same time. After the couple broke the holds the referee raised their arms in victory. Then Gasket asked for a microphone.

"How do ya like that mom and dad, we beat you at your own game, making you tap at the exact same time. Now onto important matters, before this match I talked to Mr. Savitt about RangerMania 2, and I requested a match. At RangerMania 2 our long bitter rivalry finally comes to an end when me and Archerina beat you two in a Buried Alive Match."

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here with the Women's Champion Kimberly and the newest member of the PRWA roster in Emily. Emily I must ask you first, why did you come to the PRWA?"

"It's real simple Jason, I came here to win back my Jason, Jason Lee Scott, and take out that boyfriend stealing tramp Trini. Kimberly here told me what had been going on around here and I did not like it one bit. Trini know this, with me here and being back around one Jason Scott, your days as his girlfriend are officially over, and I have Kim here to help me," Emily said.

"What does she mean by that Kim," Jason asks.

"What she means is that at RangerMania 2 when I defend my title against Trini, Emily will be the special guest referee. See for those of you keeping track at home, since I arrived in the PRWA last May me and Trini have been in 5 matches together, and I have been on the winning side all 5 times, I'm 5-0 vs. Trini Kwan. I have beaten here in a tag team match, a mixed tag team match, a handicap match, a triple threat match, and of course tonight's eight person tag match. The one match I have never faced Trini in is a singles match now that changes at RangerMania 2 when I go to 6-0 vs. Trini. Trini Kwan read my lips, YOU CAN NOT BEAT KIMBERLY ANN HART IN A WRESTLING MATCH, and at RangerMania 2, with Emily as the special guest referee, I will beat you at your own type of match, a submission match," Kim says.

_Ringside_

As we return ring the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme is playing and Zordon is making his way to the ring. For someone whose life has been a living hell since February, and for someone about to be in a three on one handicap match where one of the three opponents is a mystery opponent, Zordon looks very calm. Notorious by his absence is Alpha 5, who Mr. Savitt barred from ringside for this match

"Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva starts playing as out comes the PRWA Owner Mr. Phil Savitt with his bodyguard Tim Washington and his girlfriend Rachel McDowell. Mr. Savitt is in his usual battle attire, representing all his favorite sports teams except the Cincinnati Reds. The Big Nasty remains in his usual all black attire, black tank top and black pants.

Once Mr. Savitt and his bodyguard are in the ring there is a prolonged silence until "Burn My Light" by Mercy Drive starts playing. The crowd then turns towards the stage to see none other then the WWE's Randy Orton appear on the stage. The man known as The Legend Killer heads down the ramp and into the ring, shaking hands with Mr. Savitt and Tim Washington, as Orton is the third opponent for Zordon. With the four in the ring Mr. Kennedy heads to the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is your PRWA Summer Breakout main event, and it is a three on one handicap match. Introducing first, from the planet Eltar, ZORDON," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd cheers the creator of the Power Rangers.

"And introducing his opponents, first accompanied to the ring by Rachel McDowell, from Cincinnati, Ohio, he is the creator, founder, and owner of the PRWA, MR. PHIL SAVITT," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos big time.

"And introducing his partners, first from New York City, he is Mr. Savitt's bodyguard, "THE BIG NASTY" TIM WASHINGTON. And representing the WWE, from St. Louis, Missouri, "THE LEGEND KILLER" RANDY ORTON," announces Mr. Kennedy as the crowd boos Mr. Savitt's two partners.

Mr. Kennedy is set to leave the ring when he sees that there is no referee. Mr. Savitt starts whispering something to Mr. Kennedy, and while he is doing that the song "Metalingus" by Alterbridge starts playing. Again the crowd turns towards the stage, and then they begin to boo when they see the man who is in the referee's shirt.

"And introducing the special referee for this contest, representing the WWE, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, "THE RATED R SUPERSTAR" EDGE," announces Mr. Kennedy as Edge makes his way to the ring. Back in the ring Mr. Savitt, Tim Washington, and Randy Orton are all smiles, while Zordon's complication remains the same.

Once Edge is in the ring he goes over the rules of the match and checks Zordon for foreign objects, but not the other three. The Legend Killer will be starting things off for his team vs. Zordon. Edge then calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Alright that was chapter 24, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 25 is the final chapter of the story, and it will feature the main event match. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 24 of Summer Breakout._**


	25. Three on One Handicap Match

**PRWA Summer Breakout Chapter 25: Zordon vs. Mr. Savitt, Tim Washington, & Randy Orton, Special Guest Referee Edge**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its time for chapter 25 of PRWA Summer Breakout, the final chapter of the story, and the final match of the night, as myself, PRWA Owner Mr. Phil Savitt teams with his bodyguard Tim Washington and the WWE's Randy Orton to battle Zordon in a three on one handicap match. Not only is Zordon at a disadvantage because he must face three opponents all by himself, but the special guest referee for this match, WWE's Edge, is friends with his three opponents. The deck could not be stacked any higher for Zordon. Can Zordon do the seemingly impossible, or will the numbers game be too much for even the creator of the Power Rangers?_**

**_Summary: The road to RangerMania 2 begins in paradise, Cancun, Mexico, and there is about to be some trouble in paradise. See the setup for RM2 and start your summer off with PRWA Summer Breakout. PRWA presents Summer Breakout, live from the Moon Palace Resort in Cancun, Mexico on Sunday June 10, 2007, and only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_Bell Rings_

Once the bell rung Orton and Zordon locked up. To no surprise Orton was able to get Zordon into a headlock, but Zordon surprised everyone by picking Orton up and delivering a back suplex to him. Orton was quickly back to his feet but Zordon set Randy down to the mat with back to back clothesline, followed by back to back arm drag takedowns. Zordon continued on the offensive, lifting Orton up and delivering a scoop slam, followed by a body slam, followed by a sidewalk slam. The entire crowd in Cancun was stunned by this turn of events, as Zordon was in control against the best pure wrestler of his three opponents. It wouldn't last though as when Zordon started to lift Orton up Orton poked Zordon in the eyes. Orton then hit the blinded Zordon with a European uppercut, followed by an inverted headlock backbreaker. Orton then bounced off the ropes and delivered a jump knee drop to Zordon. Orton then began to circle Zordon, delivering multiple stomps to Zordon while circling him. Orton then backed away from Zordon and delivered his devastating running punt to the head to Zordon. Orton then tagged in Mr. Savitt's bodyguard Tim Washington.

Mr. Savitt's huge bodyguard entered the ring and treated Zordon as if he was a play thing. First Tim lifted Zordon up, whipped him into the ropes and delivered a spinebuster to him. He then lifted Zordon up and locked him in a bearhug. Tim was sucking all the life out of Zordon, and to makes matters worse, when Tim felt the bearhug fun was over, he broke the hold by delivering another spinebuster to Zordon. Tim then bounced off the ropes and delivered a big splash to Zordon. Tim covered Zordon but when Edge counted two Tim uncovered Zordon, reading to inflict more pain. Tim then picked Zordon up, and tossed him over his head with a fallaway slam. Tim again picked Zordon up again the same way, this time delivering a falling powerslam to Zordon. Tim then bounced off the ropes and delivered a massive leg drop to Zordon. Tim then picked Zordon up and placed him against the ropes. Tim that took his massive hand and just slapped Zordon in the chest, and slap so loud it could be heard back in the states. Tim that delivered three straight big knife edge chops to Zordon who was now slumped against the ropes. Seeing the position Zordon was in Tim tagged Randy Orton back into the match.

When Tim tagged Randy in they each smiled at one another, each knowing why the tag was made and what was about to happen next. Zordon was still against the ropes and Orton lifted him up by the head. Orton locked Zordon's head other his arm and made sure Zordon's feet were on the middle rope. Orton then delivered an elevated spike DDT to Zordon. Orton then tried once again for the running punt to Zordon's head, but Zordon was able to move out of the way, grab hold of Orton's leg and lock in his Ankle Lock finisher. The crowd erupted when Zordon locked the Ankle Lock in. Orton though tried his hardest to break the hold and eventually got to the ropes. When Orton got to the ropes Zordon wouldn't break the hold, so instead of giving Zordon the five count he had, the referee Edge decided to break the hold himself, and he delivered his spear finisher to Zordon, receiving boos for this. Edge then lifted Zordon up and was going to go for one of his signature moves, when Zordon reversed the attempt and locked in the Ankle Lock on Edge. Edge screamed in pain and immediately tapped out when Zordon locked in as the crowd erupted again, too pain though that Edge was the ref and it didn't matter if he tapped out or not. The crowd continued to go nuts until Randy Orton silenced them, as he came from nowhere and hit Zordon with his jumping cutter finisher, the RKO. Edge was now free as Orton went and tagged in Tim. Orton then lifted up Zordon and tossed him to Tim. Tim grabbed Zordon by the throat with both hands, lifted him up and delivered his two handed chokeslam finisher, the Nasty Finish. Tim then tagged Mr. Savitt into the match. Tim then lifted up Zordon and placed him on Mr. Savitt's shoulders. Mr. Savitt then hit his fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face finisher, the P Sav. Mr. Savitt covered Zordon as Edge counted the one two three.

"The winners of this contest MR. SAVITT, RANDY ORTON, AND TIM WASHINGTON," announced Mr. Kennedy as Edge raised each of men's arms in victory. Once Edge did that Mr. Savitt asked for a microphone.

"Oh Zordon now wasn't that fun. Your road to RangerMania 2 hell has officially begun. Now I don't know what plans I'll have t torture you with during the PRWA Weekly's leading up to RangerMania 2, but I sure know how you road to hell will end at RangerMania 2 in my hometown. At RangerMania 2 it'll be me and you Zordon, one on one in a lumberjack match. And Zordon I am some confident I can beat you in said match, that I'm going to let our inbred fans log on to our website, and I'm gonna let them pick the referee for the match. Oh and one other thing Zordon, at RangerMania 2, it's either win or go home. I am so confident I can beat you I'm gonna risked the company I created, founded, and currently own. That's right everyone at RangerMania 2 its win or go home, because it'll be me and Zordon in a LOSER LEAVES THE PRWA LUMBERJACK MATCH," Mr. Savitt says with an evil laugh.

The crowd is Cancun is stunned as Mr. Savitt continued his evil laugh as the cameras fade to black.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was the final chapter of PRWA Summer Breakout, I hope you enjoyed. I will be updating this sorry one more time with my usual results/preview chapter that I end all my PRWA stories with. Again thanks to everyone who read this chapter and the entire story, I hope you enjoyed it._**


	26. Summer Breakout Results, RM2 preview

**PRWA Summer Breakout: Results and RangerMania 2 preview**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is the final update for PRWA Summer Breakout and it's my usual results/previews page that I end all my PRWA stories with. Again I would just like to thank everyone for reading Summer Breakout and be on the look out for my next PRWA story, RangerMania 2: Win or Go Home. RangerMania 2: Win or Go Home will be the culmination of my seven story PRWA series, everything I have written from the first story RangerMania to the sixth story Summer Breakout has been to prepare for RangerMania 2, as it truly will be the biggest event in PRWA history. So again thanks to everyone who read Summer Breakout and be on the lookout for RangerMania 2: Win or Go Home, chapter one of it should be up Sunday._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me._**

_PRWA: Summer Breakout Results_

Mack vs. Rose – Referee Andrew Hartford; Winner: Mack

Kamdor, The Master, Imperious, Morticon, and Miratrix vs. Daggeron, Will, Dax, Nikki, and LeeLee; Winners: Kamdor, The Master, Imperious, Morticon, and Miratrix

Queen Bansherra and Diabolico vs. Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx; Winners: Bansherra and Diabolico

Ivan Ooze vs. Gruum and Broodwing; Winner: Ivan Ooze

Alyssa and Taylor vs. Cassidy; Winners: Alyssa and Taylor

Bulk, Skull, Master Org, and Toxcina vs. Ernie, Lt. Stone, Merrick, and Shayla; Winners: Bulk, Skull, Master Org, and Toxcina

Dana vs. Kelsey; Winner: Dana

Captain Mitchell and Ryan vs. Eric and Alex; Winners: Eric and Alex

Ransik and Syd vs. Frax and Z; Winners: Frax and Z

Rocky, Sky, Ecliptor, and Astronema vs. Andros, Jack, Zhane, and Karone; Winners: Andros, Jack, Zhane, and Karone (by disqualification)

Tommy vs. Ninjor; Winner: Tommy

Leo, Mike, and Flurious vs. Blake, Hunter, and Moltor; Winners: Blake, Hunter, and Moltor

Rita and Finster vs. Divatox and Porto; Winners: Divatox and Porto

Cam and Trent vs. Sensei and Anton Mercer; Winners: Cam and Trent

Nick and Maddie vs. Leanbow and Udonna – Referee Vida; Winners: Leanbow and Udonna

The Fearcats vs. Andrew Hartford, Tyzonn, Ronny, and Vella; Winners: The Fearcats (by count out)

Wes and Jen vs. Lucas and Katie – Referee Alex, Special Enforcer Eric; Winners: Lucas and Katie

Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa vs. Lothor, Zurgane, and Kapri – Referee Marah; Winners: Lothor, Zurgane, and Kapri

Adam and Tanya vs. Goldar and Scorpina; Winners: Goldar and Scorpina

Kat and Ashley vs. Rachel McDowell and Amazing Kong – Tornado Tag Team Match, Referee Nick; Winners: Rachel McDowell and Amazing Kong

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kim vs. TJ, Billy, Hayley, and Trini; Winners: Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kim

Jason vs. Zack; Winner: Zack

Master Vile and Rito vs. Lord Zedd and Thrax – No Disqualification Match, Referee Ivan Ooze; Winners: Lord Zedd and Thrax

Mondo and Machina vs. Gasket and Archerina – Submission Match; Winners: Gasket and Archerina

Main Event: Zordon vs. Mr. Savitt, Tim Washington, and Randy Orton – Referee Edge; Winners: Mr. Savitt, Tim Washington, and Randy Orton

_PRWA: RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home Preview_

PRWA Championship: Tommy (champion) vs. Jason – Do or Die TLC Match

PRWA Women's Championship: Kimberly (champion) vs. Trini – Submission Match, Referee Emily

PRWA InterGalactic Championship: Conner (champion) vs. TJ

PRWA Tag Team Championship: Rocky and Sky (champions) vs. Jack and Andros – Tables Match

PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship: Maddie and V (champions) vs. Kat and Ashley

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship: Ethan and Kira (champions) vs. Billy and Hayley

Marah vs. Kapri – Hair vs. Hair Match

Lord Zedd vs. Ivan Ooze vs. Master Vile

Cam vs. Sensei – Falls Count Anywhere Match

Alyssa and Taylor vs. Tori and Kelly

Bulk and Skull vs. Ernie and Lt. Stone

Mondo and Machina vs. Gasket and Archerina – Buried Alive Match

Rita vs. Divatox – Submarine Match

Astronema vs. Karone

Leo and Mike vs. Hunter and Blake

Jen vs. Alex – Street Fight

Wes vs. Eric – Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match

Merrick and Shayla vs. Master Org and Toxcina

Gruum vs. Broodwing – Greed Match

Syd vs. Z – DDT Showdown Match

Nick vs. Leanbow – Referee Udonna

Ransik and Nadira vs. Frax

Lothor's Army vs. Zeltrax and four villains TBA

Moltor vs. Flurious – Hell Frozen Over Match

Kamdor and Miratrix vs. Will and Dax

Mack vs. Andrew – Referee Rose

Trent vs. Anton – I Quit Match

Nikki, LeeLee, and Daggeron vs. The Master, Imperious, and Morticon

Main Event: Mr. Savitt vs. Zordon – Losers Leave the PRWA Lumberjack Match, Referee TBA

_This is the biggest night of the PRWA year_

_This is night you do whatever it takes to win_

_This is the night where you etch your names into the anoles of history_

_And on this night the face of the PRWA will change forever in just one single match_

_A match in which the winner stays in the PRWA, but the loser must go home, FOREVER_

_PRWA presents RangerMania 2 – Win or Go Home_

_Live from Paul Brown Stadium in Cincinnati, Ohio_

_On Sunday July 22__nd__ 2007_

_Only on pay-per-view_

_Coming soon_


End file.
